


The Night Manager

by DellScribbler



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Be prepared for reverse harem tropes, But they're still idols WoOOooW, Characters will be OOC, Meh if you like this you may read if you don't like it it's okay, Not Beta Read, Other, Pledis is a little nicer... a little, Self-Indulgent, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Spoiler: Idol-managing is a cover, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, crossovers, not exactly fluffy, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellScribbler/pseuds/DellScribbler
Summary: If there was one thing that Jane could tell the world at this moment, or at least, towards the Kpop fandom, it would be this,“I didn’t choose this job; the job chose me......NO, REALLY; I DIDN’T WANT IT BUT I JUST GOT DRAGGED INTO IT, I SWEAR!!!”Is this some kind of fate or weird coincidence? It probably doesn't matter; most of the time Jane has not been able to differentiate between the two anyway. The road will be difficult, but with the encouragement and support from the people around her, even from the 13 troublesome boys(?) she's been put in charge of, Jane will make it through, somehow...Not exactly that simple maybe if people aren’t simply just 'humans’ here. Then again, Jane feels a little grateful that she’s not exactly normal either…
Kudos: 12





	1. A Jittering Newbie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, so you’ve stumbled upon this mess… haha. 
> 
> I’ve had this in my head for a while, a few months, a year? Not sure. It’s not perfect, but if you wanna read it, then feel free to do so and I hope you enjoy the ride.
> 
> Note: I'll probably re-edit things from time-to-time eg: grammar, fonts, but if there are major changes made in certain chapters I'll announce it in the notes about it
> 
> Edit (29062020):  
> Hello. I've decided to spread out some chapters and make a few changes of certain points that may affect the story in the beginning. If you have read this already, I would like to apologise in advance and thank you for sparing a glance at this.
> 
> Edit (25082020):  
> Just wanna mention that, I do refer to some of SEVENTEEN's real schedules and activities to write parallel ( fictional) versions of them, so you will find some SEVENTEEN events to be familiar if you're a fan of the group

In a restroom, a young woman dons her black blazer over her work shirt. She fixes her watch on her right wrist while giving a hard look at her reflection in the mirror.

She then straightens up her posture, putting on the most optimistic face she could muster, and takes a deep breath.

“Okay… the first days are always the scariest, but you can do this,” She tells herself.

Silence looms around her awkwardly as her word echoes, the eyes looking back at her slightly faltering in masking their insecurities.

She attempts to convince herself again, “You can do this. You’ve done something like this before, so you can do this.”

“Yes, this isn’t exactly what you’ve signed up for but you got this; you have the experience!”

“… Why did I agree to this?”

“You’ve already worked here for a year!”

The young woman ended up pacing around the restroom as she continues to think up of more self-encouraging speeches.

“You won’t be alone in this! Some may not look like it but a lot of people here are helpful and nice!”

“Yes, some people working here are a bit shady and because of this new position you’re in you’re probably forced to deal with them more but- can you really doubt about the job now when you’ve just shaken hands with the CEO passionately about this ‘once-in-a-lifetime’ opportunity he had just entrusted to you?”

“You won’t have to meet that flirty, mean Dongmin as often now because your work schedules wouldn’t match up. Ah, but then again, he’s a nice guy… he can be bit annoying though,”

“You can’t screw up your wake-up alarms with this job; at all.”

“Why Didn’t I Fight For My Rights To At Least Say No?!”

“YOU CAN DO THIS! Of course it won’t be easy! I can’t deny that it’s not gonna be easy but YOU, CAN, DO, THI-“

“Jane-ssi, is everything okay in there?” A voice calls out, accompanied with some knocking from outside of the restroom. The noise jolted the young woman from continuing her speech; she is immediately brought back to reality out of her never-ending pep talk.

The young woman called Jane suddenly remembers about her older colleague, and feels slightly guilty that she may have been keeping him waiting too long. She takes her backpack quickly from the counter and head towards the door.

***

Upon exiting the restroom, Jane sees a man seemingly in his early thirties, dressed in simple parka and jeans. He looks slightly concerned. “You okay? We are lucky that it is still early from our meeting time, but you took quite a while,”

“I am fine, Bosun-sunbae,”

Seeing that her short reply did not assure him, Jane decides that it is okay for her to be a little more honest. Bosun was one of the first who welcomed her warmly into the company, and though it has only been a short while since she began to work with him closely, he seems to be one of those nice seniors from the inside and out.

“It’s just… I guess I have to admit that I am a little nervous,” Upon hearing her words, Bosun’s worried expression changes slightly to one of understanding. “Oh, don’t worry; it is a valid feeling, being your first proper position and all,” He responds kindly. He starts to move at a slow pace through the hallway, so Jane follows along by his side as he continues to speak to her. “Reminds me of the time when I started this job. I was anxious because this line of work was not exactly my first choice when I started working here either.”

“Really?”

“Mhmm… What was worse was that during the time I came in, the company had a slight staff crisis, so for my first year I was kind of forced to take up some extra work that my entry-level of experience was not supposed to handle; I was a toddler compared to the rest of my team.”

“Wow, that sounds difficult,” Jane reflected.

“It was.”

“How did you cope?”

“It was hectic, but then again they were valuable experiences to me. It allowed me to understand how some things operate around here a little more, and of course, those experiences helped me to deal better at my current role.”

Jane could not help but nod in acknowledgement towards his positivity. “I hope I will be able to do my job as well as you, sunbae,” She admitted timidly.

“Haha… I may have been around here a bit longer than you, but I would not claim that I am still good at it yet; I could not have done everything on my own.” Both of them have reached the end of the hall where the lifts are located. As the older presses the button to go up, he continues, “There is a reason why we have a management team specifically for these kids. It is a lot of work because they are such a big group. Some of the responsibilities you will be filling in for may be different than mine and the other managers but don’t hesitate to ask us or other staffs for help. I have to admit myself, even the kids can be reliable; they are occasionally a big help too,”

 _Right… kids huh_ , it is a word Jane ponders about confusingly.

“Now that you have mentioned it, I am not sure on what to call them best in terms of honorifics.”

“Honorifics?” Bosun questions puzzlingly. The lift doors open and they enter in together. He presses a button to their intended floor.

“Like… how I call you sunbae at the end of your name, and Jihyun-sunbaenim, and Kelly-ssi… and because they, the ‘kids’ who have worked here longer than me; do I call them sunbae too?”

“Ah, honorifics huh… I guess they can still be a little confusing for you since you are not a local. Yaa it is still quite a surprise to me that the company was willing to recruit a few fresh foreigners as new staff in the past year, some of them so young-“ Bosun suddenly seems to realise something and flusters back at Jane, “Not that I mean anything bad about that! It is an interesting change! You may be young, not from around here even, but you have been diligent and helpful whenever I see you. And others have even praised about it too!”

“It’s okay, Bosun-sunbae, I get it. You don’t have to feel like you have offended me or anything,” Jane reassures Bosun in understanding that his thoughts mean no harm to her. Personally, she was also surprised that someone like her can work in a company like Pledis, though ‘surprised’ is merely a less accurate description of her feelings during the time she got the job confirmation.

To be more exact, from the moment she received the acceptance letter in her hands, she was terrified.

The lift arrives at their floor and they exit to walk into another hallway. Though they continued making small talk about the company a little more, it was evident that Bosun seems more considerate and careful with his words based on her previous enquiry. Jane could tell from the way he would mutter the words ‘honorifics’ to himself now and then. She would have not minded if he had brushed it off as she had considered it as something trivial, a silly question from a non-local, but she appreciates the fact that Bosun doesn’t seem to dismiss it that way.

She chants a last personal cheer to herself: _I can do this. There are kind people in this team; I can do this._

Finally, as they turn right from the hallway to their destination, he provides his opinion on the matter, “Well, don’t worry about the small stuff. Everyone is friendly so you can just ask how you can refer them as you get to know them. They will be understanding since they themselves have foreigners in their group after all.”

Wait awaits the both of them is a door with a signage that reads ‘SVT Halloween Special’. Bosun explains to Jane that the filming activities based on that special should be over by now, but there would still be some people inside for clean-up. Before heading to the intro meeting that will take place later downstairs, they are tasked to help bring down some important props and belongings (He was told that two people should be enough for the simple job).

As Bosun opens the door to the room, he continues to explain to Jane where the two of them will be heading once they have collected the goods.

“…but because some of these things are stored in luggage, I may need to go locate the car firs-“ the older instinctively halts as he realises that there is something odd with the room.

From the door entrance, he and Jane become aware that the room’s lights are all off. In the darkness, Jane could make out the figures of some staff people huddled at the end corner of the room with their camera equipment, facing both of them. Bosun being as confused as her regarding the crew’s odd arrangement, started to speak out to them.

“Excuse me, my apologies. Are you still filmi-“

All of a sudden, a silhouette of haunting-looking figures jump out, shrieking and screaming that sends chills through their bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of every chapter I may feature a song/ music/ MV and attach the link for you guys to check it out if you’d like. It will not always necessarily a song deeply related to the chapter like it’ll give hints or anything. Sometimes, it’s just a random song.
> 
> Even though I’ve mentioned that this is a self-indulgent fanfic, feel free to leave comments, critique (but please don’t be mean and harsh!). I’d appreciate to know your thoughts, especially if it can help me improve and grow. I mean, posting a multi-chaptered idea is already a big risk lol
> 
> So here's the featured MV for this chapter!
> 
> [Special Video] SEVENTEEN - 아낀다 (Adore U) Performance Ver.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_E3xrZUZCqU


	2. First Impressions

On Jane’s first unofficial day at work, her future colleagues scared her to death.

Of course, that was just an exaggeration, but she did black out for a few moments. As she came into consciousness, she gradually senses the air of panic in the room.

“OH GOSH IS SHE DEAD?”

“SOMEONE; SOMEONE CALL 119!”

“CALM DOWN EVERYONE SHE’S STILL BREATHING BOSUN-HYUNG SAID SO!“

“BUT SHOULDN’T WE- “

“YAH KIDS JUST KEEP IT DOWN WILL YA- Ah, Jane-ssi! Jane-ssi do you know who I am?”

It took a while out of the buzzing noise and vision blurs, but Jane could make out the voice and the sight of the person looking at her with deep concern. “K-Kelly-ssi?”

“Ah, thank goodness! Ah, it’s okay, it’s okay, take it easy,” Kelly assures her as she helps her sit up slowly. Jane suddenly feels a slight rush of pain from her head. As a hand of hers reflexively rubs the spot where the ache appears to be coming from, it was Bosun’s turn to ask worryingly.

“Jane-ssi does your head hurt badly? We should bring you to a hospital-“

“No!” Jane suddenly blurts out. Bosun’s unease for her made her abruptly more alert and aware of her surroundings. 

She finds herself being stared at by many heads with bewildered expressions, some with peculiarly-coloured make-up on.

“Ah! Oh, I’m so sorry; I guess I am still a little surprised by the Halloween getup,” Jane gazes down and covers her face by pretending to lightly massage her temples, hoping that her embarrassed hot cheeks would go unnoticed despite being the current centre of attention.

“Okay, everyone, let’s give her some space to breathe, shall we?” Kelly instructs the others in the room from continuing to gather around the recovering young woman. As the crowd disperses, she directs her attention back to Jane. “Seriously though, does your head still hurt? Maybe we should still get it checked.”

“No, it’s fine, Kelly-ssi.” Jane then seems to recall, “I don’t think I landed on the floor though?”

“Yeah, I guess you were kinda lucky. You landed on some soft props that we left outside,” Kelly shrugs off.

“What happened anyway?”

“Well, uh,” Kelly pauses hesitantly, “See, the initial plan was for us to take them out to the streets, but we’re still waiting for an okay confirmation to do so from Jihyun-sunbae. While we’re stuck here with them still in spooky costumes and all, the boys had this fun idea of adding a spoof content for Going Seventeen, to scare people who come back in here.”

“… Oh.”

“But we didn’t expect Bosun-ssi to be bringing along another person and I didn’t know that person would be you and he accidentally elbowed you- oh, I’m so sorry Jane-ssi!” Kelly puts her hands together to further express her guilt.

“… He elbowed me?” Jane queries mischievously. Kelly takes it as a sign of the younger accepting her apology and responds excitingly, “Yes, and it was really funny! Do you want to see the footage?” She impatiently pulls Jane up to her feet but apologises again after being reminded by Jane’s groans of soreness. 

As Kelly fusses about the possible bumps on her head, Jane attempts to straighten the obvious wrinkles of her clothes when she notices the reprimanding stance of Bosun’s figure from a corner of the room, facing sternly at thirteen young men in spooky costumes; the ‘boys’ referred by Kelly just then. Seeing some of their regretful-looking faces, heads down with hands clasped behind their backs, she could not help but feel sorry for them, though she also finds the scene amusing. Today would be the first day she meets them formally, and this is the first ‘image’ she has of them up close. 

_An idol group being lectured… that’s something._

“Is Bosun-sunbae really scolding them? Are idol managers allowed to do that?”

“Well, they are still young; the managers have the right to do so if they did something wrong or possibly unprofessional. Even I do sometimes if they play around too much,” Kelly snickers, “Oh, but I’d never scold you, Jane-ssi,” Kelly envelopes Jane into a cuddle and pats her head. “Although, I guess I used to a little when you were a newbie but you’re such a hard-worker; you’ve won this noona's heart!”

“K-Kelly-ssi, we’re in the middle of a set!” Jane hints at her discomfort despite secretly appreciating the older woman’s affection.

“I know, but to think you won’t be at my reach so easily anymore… And you just got back even!” She makes some dramatic sobbing noises before she releases Jane from her grasp, and looks at her in the eye, “But I’m still going to ask for some of your opinions on the videos now and then; can I?”

Jane knows that there is no stopping Kelly once she has her mind set, though she doesn’t mind still helping out once in a while. Asides from Kelly, the GoSe crew are mostly a fun and inclusive bunch. “Of course. Anything for some access to unaired content!” She gives Kelly an enthusiastic thumbs up.

“You know, Kelly-ssi, I think I’ll go remind Bosun-sunbae about the work we came here for,” Jane says as she glances back at the said person, still at it with ‘the boys’.

“Oh, could this be related to your ‘managerial debut’?” Kelly winks at her playfully that makes Jane cringe in embarrassment. “Uh… not really, yet? I’m just helping him carry stuff today.”

“Do the boys know about you yet?”

“Not really, we’re supposed to have an intro meeting for that later.” 

“Oh yeah, now that I think about it, you’ve never actually had the chance to meet them properly, even when you were working with me,” Kelly ponders thoughtfully.

“Wish me luck. I hope I don’t mess up my introduction.”

“Hwaiting!” Kelly cheers Jane on before the younger makes her way towards Bosun.

“Uh, sunbae,”

Jane gives the older man a few light taps on the back. Bosun’s strict expression softens when he turns and takes notice of her. “Oh Jane-ssi, I forgot that I said I would check on you!” He then pauses, “I am, sorry, for causing your fall.” Jane mentally notes the tone of guilt in his voice. “Are you sure you are okay?”

“I am okay, Bosun-sunbae; a little better now but I promise I will get myself checked soon, just in case.”

“Ah, if there is anything I can help with, let me know.” 

Jane secretly peeks over his side and catches some guilty-nodding heads, agreeing behind her senior’s back.

“Actually, I think we should go bring down the stuff before the intro meeting, and from what Kelly-ssi has told me I think we may have to help out Jihyun-sunbaenim later.” 

“Ah, the goods! Yeah yeah, we should go handle that quickly.” 

Bosun takes a hurried step forward, but seem to remember about the youngsters behind him and faces back at them briefly, “I have more things to say to you but I’ll let you off the hook for now, understood?”

“Yes, Bosun-hyung,” they all answer in unison. Seemingly satisfied, Bosun turns again and walks the other way. Before trailing after her senior’s pace, Jane nods shyly in acknowledgement towards ‘the boys’, sending a small smile and wave to them. As if by reflex, some small-waved back.

As Kelly checks on a camera, she overhears a whisper, “Did she just saved us from Bosun-hyung’s eternal scolding?” followed by shushes right after. She shakes her head in worry.

“Oh Jane-ssi, it’s not even your first day...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Now that I'm separating the earlier chapters, I realised that it's gonna take a while to get to 'the main point'. But oh well, shorter chapters make it an easier read, and easier for me to monitor)
> 
> BoA 보아 'Who Are You (Feat. 개코)' MV  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=256&v=-sjfQWGkGF4&feature=emb_logo
> 
> (Didn't like MV, but I kinda like the song)


	3. Mixed Impressions

Due to some delays (especially the mishap that occurred at the V-Live set room), they are a bit off-schedule, so rather than a room Bosun and Jane are notified that the intro meeting would take place at the lobby instead. Bosun and her were supposed to finish off another simple errand, but because the elder was still concerned for her condition after her fall, he decided to opt-out his junior to just wait at the designated meeting point.

Jane looks over at her watch. It had been ten minutes past from the appointed time, and for some reason this waiting is making her feeling restless. Her strategy for her first days of work is to be as conformable as possible to quickly build trust with her senior colleagues, but she wonders whether she should have just insisted in continuing to help out instead.

“Hey!” A voice shouts from behind her. “Hi! Aren’t you that Miss from just now?”

Jane turns to see some familiar figures:

An elongated Pikachu,

an intimidating clown,

a Jack Skellington with slick hair,

a square-grinned nutcracker soldier,

and a small-headed, blond Anpanman, all heading towards her.

Five familiar faces, still caked in their makeup and costumes, who in her first encounter with them as a whole had almost scared her to death about an hour ago.

“M-me?”

“Uh, yeah?” the Pikachu that initially called out to her replies back in confusion.

Jane berates internally at her dumb response. Of course he was referring to her; before they showed up, she was the only person hanging in this empty lobby!

The nutcracker soldier awkwardly coughs and asks her again, “You’re that girl who fell back then right? We’re sorry about that-“

“Oh no, no,” Jane quickly stands up and gestures with her hands. “I totally understand; I used to help out Kelly-ssi and her team so I am kind of aware of the stuff you guys would pull. It was meant for work, but what happened to me was an accident.”

“Oh, you don’t have to be so formal with us! You look like you’re about the same age as us, right?” Despite his scary appearance, the clown spoke with a sheepish grin as some of the others nodded eagerly. He then continued, “A-And I don’t know if it was intentional but thanks? For distracting Bosun-hyung?”

Jane still could not believe her ears. Voices that have never talked to her in person throughout her whole time at Pledis, are trying to make a friendly conversation with her now.

“Oh, you caught that; haha… ah, it’s nothing.”

“No, you don’t understand! Out of all our current managers, Bosun-hyung is actually the most serious one,” the Pikachu begins to exaggerate, “It’s a good trait of his but when he nags, he really nags at you like you’ve made some irreversible mistake to the world! Even though he seems kind and easygoing, he doesn’t take jokes too well. But he had a point though, there's a time and place for such pranks,” he suddenly pauses in thought. “Ahaha, sorry, please don’t tell him what I just told you,” he beams shyly. Jane could not help but smile back. _This kid knows how to flex his maknae charms without realising it._

“Well, it was our bad guess anyway, we thought it was Jihyun-hyung approaching the door-“

“Whoops!” Anpan-Boy interjects by nudging the younger’s shoulder with his. “Where are our manners? I mean, you probably know us already but I think we should still properly introduce ourselves! My name is Boo Seungkwan; my position is main vocal,” Seungkwan’s polite introduction is then followed by a small bow.

“Ah hyung’s right,” the Pikachu then speaks, “I’m Dino; main dancer and maknae. Haha, you look young, but I’m guessing that I may have to call you noona?” Dino beams shyly again. He yelps after being nudged by Seungkwan again.

“Ahaha, apologies for our playful maknae, he has a way with words. I’m Kwon Soonyoung, but you can call me Hoshi; that’s my stage name! I am Seventeen’s performance leader,” The nutcracker bows but slightly more timidly than Seungkwan.

“I am The8; one of the lead dancers,” Mister Jack Skellington that had been quiet all this while spoke up with a courteous tone.

The one in the clown getup then introduces himself last. “My stage name is Dokyeom, sometimes DK for short. I am also a main vocal of Seventeen,” he nods and smiles again sheepishly.

“So you’re Jane-ssi right?” Hoshi asks. “Asides from uh, today, we have seen you around… but for some reason you’re the one Going Seventeen staff we haven’t formally met.”

“Ah, that’s because I’m not really part of the Going Seventeen crew.”

“Oh? Then what-“

“I see you kids have already met Jane-ssi,” Hoshi’s next query was cut off by the appearance of Jihyun, the lead manager of Seventeen’s management team. Coming up from behind Jihyun are Bosun; another manager named Hyeosung, also a co-worker Jane is already familiar with, and the rest of Seventeen’s group members.

“Jihyun-hyung!” Hoshi energetically shouts and greets the managers with a bow, along with the other four members that were with him. “Thank you for your hard work!”. Seeing them as an example, Jane mirrors their mannerisms with a small head tilt towards her senior employees.

“Thank you for your hard work too.” Jihyun greets back warmly. “Now that we’re all here, I’d like to proceed with the meeting.”

“Here?” An Edward Scissorhands signals with his hands questioningly.

“Yup, it’s just a quick, casual meeting, so here will suffice. When we’re done we can just head out. Everyone quickly gather around the sofas.” The boys scramble noisily to compete for seats as Jane discreetly goes to stand beside Hyeosung. As everyone settles, with some standing in ‘defeat’, Jihyun begins the informal meeting.

“As some of you may have guessed by now, we have a new,” He pauses and emphasises again, “New, addition, to the management team. Jane-ssi, please introduce yourself.”

Jane clears her throat nervously as she feels everyone’s attention on her in the lobby.

“Hello, my name is Yee Jane, but you can call me Jane. I was one of the new general employees who joined in from Pledis’ international recruitment project last year, and this will be my first specific job position.

I look forward to learning and working with all of you,” She ends her introduction with a slight bow.

As she raises her head slowly, she notices some strange, doubtful expressions.

“Okay, thank you, Jane-ssi. So just to repeat, unlike the previous additional staff we have had so far on the team, Jane is still very new so she will be closely guided by us three, and she will assist us in our usual management routines. She obviously won’t know everything so if we’re not around, you kids be nice and help her out as well. Any questions?”

Edward Scissorhands raises his non-scissor hand slowly.

“Mingyu-ssi?” Jihyun calls out.

“Is she a part of the team as one of our permanent managers, or is she just another extra staff helping out temporarily?” He inquires with uncertainty.

“As of tomorrow, she is considered as an assistant of this managerial team; a junior-level staff under Bosun, Hyeongsu, and I so, yes, part of our team, hopefully permanently. She will mostly learn the ropes from Bosun,”

Hoshi suddenly speaks up, “Bosun-hyung? Wait, does that mean…?”

“Yes, depending on our circumstances we may assign her as another manager for Seventeen’s night schedules.”

Some of the boys start to whisper amongst each other; their dubious faces becoming more apparent. Jane notes that the ones who had conversed with her earlier are now seemingly avoiding her eye.

The red Teletubby from the group decides to raise his hand next.

“Yes, Woozi-ssi,” Jihyun calls out.

“Hyung, with all due respect,” he peeks warily at the rookie newcomer, “No offence, Yee Jane-nim,” and focuses back to Jihyun, “Will she even last long? You’ve announced something similar like this the last time- a few times actually, regarding the previous ‘additions’ that have come before her.” A few of his members nod in support to Woozi’s scepticism. “Might I add that after the last one, you’ve personally commented that it’s better for the team to just wait for Ilsung-hyung to come back, rather than taking in another questionable employee transferred in by general management.”

Some of them seem down at the mention of his name.

Jane is aware of this ‘Ilsung-hyung’ mentioned by Woozi; a bright and caring young bloke who is surprisingly just about a year or two older than her. Asides from Bosun who used to take over part-time, Park Ilsung was their full-time night manager who is currently on a long leave from work. By some cruel fate he is under hospitalisation for some serious injuries from a hit and run incident about three months ago.

From the time she started working in Pledis, she has heard and seen in a few occasions of how close the boys are with this particular individual, and it made Jane feel a little guilty if her sudden recruitment appears to be imposing to them while they are still missing their ‘favourite hyung’.

Jihyun takes a deep breath as if he senses the unease among the boys. He continues to reply calmly. 

“The company has guaranteed that Ilsung-ssi’s position will always be open for him to return, even with new additions to the team,” Jane could see some of their sighs of reliefs, as Jihyun carries on, “It’s just that apparently he has suggested a referral in his place of absence. After discussing with the higher-ups and general management, we have agreed to his recommendations that it would be unproductive to only wait for him to come back and just leave all of you without a second night manager, especially when Bosun is applying for paternal leave soon,”

“And he had personally recommended Jane-ssi!” Hyeosung adds into Jihyun’s explanation cheerfully as if to break the tension in the lobby, followed by a gaze of assurance to Jane.

“Really? Ilsung-hyung did?” Seungkwan asks incredulously. “After not hearing from him for so long?”

“Yup. But don’t worry, he said he’s fine, he’ll get in touch again soon, yadda yadda and we made sure that he wasn’t playing around or anything. Asides from Ilsung-ssi, some of us have had our own opportunities working with Jane-ssi, and from our experiences and observations we think she’s okay, so rest assured, boys! Ilsung-ssi’s chosen a good candidate! Right, Jane-ssi?”

“Uh, yes… but sunbae I wouldn’t say-“

“Now now, it’s your first day! Technically not your official first day but you were already helping out! I’m definitely sensing a good junior here, right, Bosun-ssi?”

“What? Oh yes! Jane-ssi was already very helpful with the tasks today, a helpful young junior,”

“Exactly!”

Hyeosung appears to briefly study some of the still-uncertain faces among the members.

“Ah, I know what else you kids are concerned about; _but Jane-ssi is also a girl!_ “ As Hyeosung dramatises his words, he puts a hand on Jane’s shoulder. “ _The other previous so-called additions were also consecutively women!_ So what if they had quit so fast on the job? I have a feeling that this one here,” He pats on Jane’s shoulder a few times, “She’ll break the jinx; the previous three were a bit too difficult to befriend with anyway.”

“You mean they had paid more attention to the kids than your empty chattering, I might say,” Jihyun chides in at Hyeosung’s remark.

“Hey, at least I’m still around after two years okay!“

Jihyun sighs. “True, it was kind of odd that each of them would resign just a few days after being on the job respectively. Then again, there is a reason why this time we are labelling our new addition as an ‘assistant’ first; we are giving her the chance to adapt in presenting her dedication towards her new role in the team. Though she has only been in Pledis for a year as a general employee, the feedback on her work ethics and attitude have been consistently favourable.” Despite his stern demeanour, Jane can somehow feel Jihyun eyeing at her with strange anticipation, before directing his attention back to the members.

“And as always in this business, when dealing with someone new, we shouldn’t easily make permanent assumptions about people we barely know well, yet.”

Seeing that they seem to get his advice, he proceeds, “Anyways, now that you are aware of the major point regarding Jane’s recruitment, does anyone else have any other questions before we move on to the next topic?”

The boys were silent for a moment, some preoccupied in their thoughts, until one raises his hand.

“Jeonghan-ssi,” Jihyun calls out.

“Can I ask the new manager a few questions?”

Jane is surprised because this is the first request towards her directly, in regards to her as one of the group’s new managers. She glances at Jihyun if it is okay for her to engage and he shrugs nonchalantly. “I don’t mind. What is it?”

“…Jane-ssi, right? How well do you know about us? About Seventeen?”

Jane ponders on how to respond in the best way to make a good impression, “Uhm… Well enough to know the basics. I remember your stage names, units, positions-“

“Do you have a favourite member?” As Jeonghan asks abruptly, some of the other faces around him seem to perk up in interest.

Jane hesitates but tries her best to reply politely, “… I don’t think that is something I should answer in my current position.”

“How old are you?” Jeonghan continues to probe.

“Uh... twenty-three?”

“ _I was right_ ,” Jane could hear Dino whispering to Hoshi.

“Ooh not too old and not too young; are you single?”

“Uh…”

“Do you have a boyfriend, or you are looking to fish for one of us?”

“Yah, Yoon Jeonghan!” The member in the Chucky getup suddenly exclaims.

“What? That’s probably what everyone is worried about right now; no harm in asking first before we get sho-“

“Okay Q and A is over, if you have nothing more productive to ask, Jeonghan-ssi,” Jihyun cuts in as he narrows his eyes on the zombie boy in warning. “Now, let’s talk about that street outing punishment you decided from this evening’s V-Live.”

Since she did not have many chances of crossing paths with him during her earlier months in Pledis, Jane had considered Jihyun to be the senior that would be the most challenging to interact with. At that moment in time though, she has never felt more grateful than ever that she would be working under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the featured songs/ music/ MV's, will probably be SEVENTEEN's... Cause why not
> 
> An ironic one for this chapter since they don't seem to be feeling much adoration for their new manager:
> 
> [M/V] 세븐틴(SEVENTEEN)-아낀다 (Adore U)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rUFQJrCT7M


	4. End of a Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of 'info' in this chapter so it's pretty wordy

Jane was not required to contribute much into the later discussions, so she fills her lack of participation by taking notes from the meeting. She also takes the chance to quietly observe the other people present in the lobby, particularly the big group of ‘boys’. In Jane’s eyes currently, the idol group Seventeen act like the easy-going young men of their age, but with the added weight of being professional artists born out of the booming k-pop music industry.

It is still unbelievable for Jane to be promoted to this position. In the beginning, she was exposed to the different sides of Pledis: administration, production, R&D, public and human relations, financials, etcetera. Despite the fact that Pledis can be considered as a smaller entertainment company compared to the Big Three, they seem to have a decent system of departments set up in managing their operations, but what they tend to lack are people, the proper manpower and brains to help run these operations smoothly, especially in the divisions related to directly working with their artists.

Jane would have felt content just being a general worker, continuously doing the odd small jobs that others would have no time to do, and let such others move up according to what they want to do, or who they want to be in Pledis. Stagnant, lower-end kind of work are her kind of thing, where she would only require adhering to simple orders, using more of her hands and not needing to rack up her head so much when others depend on her, and of course, being allowed to be invisible. She could have declined and continued on with what she has been doing, but due to certain reasons she knows she cannot afford to do so.

She guesses that this is just how fate works; ‘fate’ always has other plans for her just as she gets comfortable with things. But she wishes that fate would just go easy on her once in a while, especially since she has another major job she has to juggle with this one, and that job still involves Seventeen in a way.

SEVENTEEN; a boy group consisting of a whopping thirteen members, each with their own distinct, individualistic flair. The group is made up of three sub-units:

The hip hop team is led by the charismatic S Coups (Choi Seungcheol), who is also the commended leader of Seventeen as a whole. There is also Wonwoo (Jeon Wonwoo), known for his pleasing low-toned timbre and eloquence; Mingyu (Kim Mingyu), the tallest and energetic all-rounded visual; and Vernon (Chwe Hansol, Vernon), the talented young looker with a chill demeanour.

Woozi (Lee Jihoon) is the ‘Vocal Boss’ of the vocal sub-group, the gifted main producer involved in all of Seventeen’s music compositions and song productions. There is Jeonghan (Yoon Jeonghan), who dubs himself as the Angel of Seventeen (but fans love him for his angelic-devilish duality); Joshua (Hong Jisoo, Joshua), titled as the smooth Korean-American gentleman among his fellow groupmates, Seungkwan (Boo Seungkwan), the son of Jeju Island with gifted vocals and evolving potential in Korean variety, and Dokyeom (Lee Seokmin), the power vocal known for his pure, bright personality and sunny smile.

Hoshi (Kwon Soonyoung) stands as the hyper leader of the performance unit, and is also the creative contributor to SEVENTEEN’s dance choreographies. Jun (Moon Junhwi/ Wen Junhui) is noted as the princely visual with carefree quirks, hailing from the south of China, an opposite personality that seems to complement The8 (Seo Myeongho/ Xu Minghao), the cool and mature younger Chinese member whose hometown is from the north. Lastly, there is the youngest member Dino (Lee Chan), a monster dance and performance prodigy who ambitiously tags himself as ‘the future of Kpop’.

The group was sensationalised as an impressive self-producing team since their early rookie days, and have continued to successfully uphold that reputation, in spite of others catching up to their stride in this competitive side of the music scene. At least, that is how Jane would summarise how they are being marketed as, though being in the same company as such a group for about a year, Jane acknowledges that what they have been promoted as is true to a certain extent; they are considerably one of the great, younger idol groups currently relevant in the third generation wave of k-pop culture.

Which is why Jane feels it is somewhat a scary reality that she now has to work with such ‘young greats’ directly, and though she is honestly not as enthusiastic as she should, it is not exactly comforting to be aware that they are as unenthusiastic of her new presence either. However, she is sort of understanding of their doubts well; before today she has heard of unique rumours regarding some of the previous employees recruited to replace or substitute Ilsung, and how they would mysteriously quit straight after properly joining the team. The meeting they had just then indicated that the gossips are not far off.

Jane is aware of the danger of her being the next rumour; the potential next newbie that ends up leaving under unknown circumstances. But she has to somehow hold on, to at least show that she tried, even if she dislikes the idea. It is a dramatic thought but her other self-monologues regarding ‘persevering for the greater good’ are not entirely exaggerating.

Going back to the present: The meeting ended with some awkward exchange of introductions, mostly between Jane and the rest of the boys she had not been formally introduced to. To Jane’s dismay, the members she had met in a friendly atmosphere earlier also started acting distantly towards her.

They are now on their way back to SEVENTEEN’s dorms. It has been a long day for them, so the boys are split into their usual three units to ride in their usual three company vans, with their three older managers usually driving behind each wheel. Being the new odd one out of the usual number of people, Jane carpools with the easy-going Hyeosung, with the members of the performance unit occupying the passenger seats at the back.

As soon as Hyeosung switches on a playlist and starts driving, the boys in their van are out like a light bulb. Hyeosung is the kind who likes chatting after a long day of work, so Jane becomes his talking buddy throughout the ride. Jane doesn’t mind; during the time when she was a fresh employee and was introduced to the management division, Hyeosung was in charge of her batch and took care of them well. They consistently bump into each other after that, and surprisingly bonded due to their similar familiarity for old DBSK songs (which she discovered from the variant ringtones played from his phone).

“How is your mom, Jane-ssi? I’d like to think that she’s better?”

“Ah, yes, she is. Thank you for asking, Hyeosung-sunbae.”

“Awe what happened to calling me hyung? We’re already that friendly with each other, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten during the time you left for… how long was it, two months?”

“I guess… sorry hyung. I am a little out of practice when it comes to honorifics.”

“Well, now that you’re suddenly stuck with me, you’re gonna have plenty of time practising it!” Hyeosung jokes. “And give me your new number okay? I heard from Kelly-ssi about your old one, what kind of klutz are you for accidentally flushing your phone in the toilet?”

Jane chuckles quietly as she muses at Hyeosung’s concern for her. About two months ago, she was on emergency leave from work under the notion that her mother was ill, and needed someone to care for her. She had left her post quite hastily that Kelly was the only colleague in the company that she was able to notify, other than another person.

“Bosun-ssi also told me you were nervous, not that it’s bad. I hope you’re not discouraged from the way the boys reacted about you during the meeting. You’ve probably heard stuff about our previous new-manager problems, right?”

“I have heard a little, though I have never actually dug up on them to be honest.”

“It’s best that you don’t. The wild versions can be a little too far from the truth, but…” Hyeosung takes a peek at the sleeping boys through the mirror before considering himself safe to disclose to Jane. “Between you and me, they are probably not that far. Take it from someone who sometimes had to ‘intervene’ in some of them! Crazy! This one time-“

They both suddenly hear a grumble from the back, and kept silent before Hyeosung continues, “You know what, let’s talk about something safer.”

Hyeosung continues his chatter as he drives and Jane tries her best to listen, though at some point in time she must have fallen asleep. She even dreams…

_Warmth, surrounded by endless blue_

_Play_

_Hands covering her vision_

_A sweet voice-_

“Jane-ssi, we’re here,” Hyeosung nudges the younger a little. “Huh? Oh…”

Jane squints as she takes in her surroundings, noticing the members at the back getting out of the van.

“I woke them up first since they slept earlier in the car. You missed some of my stories!” Hyeosung feints disappointment, though Jane still feels guilty.

“… Sorry.”

The vans are strategically parked at the side of the apartment complex. Jane quickly hops off and greets a good night to Jihyun and Hyeosung. She had been tasked to help Bosun as there were more things needed to be carried up from the van her youngest senior had driven in. Some of the boys had admirably chipped in to help the both of them as they head towards the dorm units on the sixth and eighth floors, without the two managers needing to do a second trip down to the van.

Jane’s first unofficial day is finally over, but for Bosun, his managerial duties have just begun for the night. He will later accompany the boys to their night practices at Pledis’ training building located a few blocks down the road. Since the boys were still in their makeup and costumes, they are given about thirty minutes to change and wash up, while Bosun and Jane wait for them on the ground floor.

“I have a favour to ask, Jane-ssi, thankfully you stay so near! Because of their practices and my shift tonight, I won’t be going home but instead I will be staying over here to sleep at one of their dorms for convenience. Hyeosung-ssi and Jihyun-sunbae have certain tasks to handle so they won’t be able to arrive so soon in the morning, and I probably won’t be capable of waking up on my own because I’ll have my alarm notifications off, so that I don’t disturb the boys sleeping. I need someone to call me awake and remind me to pick up some of the Halloween outfits we rented for the V-Live just now, and accompany me to deliver them back to our usual costume shop. I know that you are supposed to start at 10 am tomorrow, but can you come over here earlier for that? Around 8?”

Seeing that the time is currently eleven-thirty at night, Jane doesn’t see Bosun’s request as a problem.

“Sure, sunbae. If you’d like, I could also get you breakfast? Coffee?”

“Ah, coffee sounds nice, but that would be too much. Just waking me up and following me to the store would be fine.” Bosun replies with gratitude. He then realises that something is amiss. “Ah, I’ve left some documents upstairs!”

Jane realises that she had also left a file, so she suggests that they go up and get their things together.

Upon arriving at the dorm unit on the sixth floor, one of the boys that occupy there answers the door. Jane recalls him to be Joshua, the member with the gentleman image in Seventeen. He seems to have already washed himself up and changed into his casual wear.

"Oh, Bosun-hyung!" He then nods a polite smile to Jane as a greeting to her. "What's up?"

"Sorry for disturbing you but Jane-ssi and I may have left some files in your living room. Do you think you could go check?"

"Just a second," As he goes off to check the dorm’s living room, Bosun puts a foot into the entryway to hold the door open. Joshua retrieves the files and passes them to Bosun and Jane; the two managers both heave relieving sighs in unison. "Okay then, I guess I'll send you back." Bosun glances at the younger manager, "It's the seventh floor right?"

She nods back, "Yes, but really, Bosun-sunbae; I can go back on my own. It's just upstairs."

"Wait, Jane-ssi stays in this building?" Joshua asks curiously.

"Just... recently," Jane answers shyly. "By luck, a friend from the production department offered me a room for rent in their unit, so I just moved in a few days ago actually,"

"... If that's the case then, Bosun-hyung, I can escort her while you wait here for the others."

“Hmm, true. Okay.”

"E-Escort? Wait-" but before she could decline him, the idol had quickly left to his room to prepare. Jane shoots a nervous glance at Bosun-sunbae, as if telepathically questioning him why he seems unconcerned about Joshua's offer.

"Oh, don't worry. Because there are idols living here these premises are well guarded. They also do a thorough check on the residents; you won't have to worry about secret paparazzi spying around here."

"But, 'escort'... It's just- is it really okay?"

"He does this often with staff, usually us managers, even with some of the previous ones before you, I guess it’s his ‘ _gentleman_ ’ tendencies," Bosun-sunbae could not help but snort a little at his own wording. "But yeah, it's okay. He's a good kid so he'll come back straight here after accompanying you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen's cover of Wild Eyes (by Shinhwa). Something short feels nice, especially for what is to come
> 
> [Choreography Video]SEVENTEEN(세븐틴)-Wild Eyes(원곡:신화)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25DZo9ANEfU


	5. Cancel that Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a short chapter
> 
> A little warning if you may not be comfortable with suggestive advances

Jane appreciates the effort, but Hong Joshua is far from the ideal person for her to walk back to her unit with. She may be aware of what kind of person he is from a distance, the nearest probably six feet away in the same room but she was doing other things, or seeing him up closely on a digital screen, but Kelly was not kidding when she recalled about Jane not meeting with any member from Seventeen. Jane cannot even remember if she has ever greeted them directly since she stepped into Pledis, that is until today’s unique events.

And despite the earlier introductions at the lobby, Joshua is technically a complete stranger to her. The fact that he is an ‘attractive flower boy’ makes her feel more jittery; based on her past experiences she has always had strange incidents with certain pretty boys, especially ones who can sing.

It was only for a few minutes, but it felt like a long few minutes. Jane will just thank him and close the door in a cool manner.

“Well, thank you, for, escorting me,” _Ah I stammered too much_ , she mentally scolds herself upsettingly. She looks away from him and inputs the digits of the door code. Unfortunately, the door buzzes an error.

“[Awe mann,]” She groans spontaneously, but slightly freezes at the remembrance that Joshua is still with her.

“Ah, I am sorry! I am still forgetful with the code combination so I will have to check in my phone for it-“

“[You speak English?]” Joshua suddenly inquires; for some reason his eyes seem to light up.

“[… Yes, haha.]”

“[Now that I think about it we didn’t ask you this earlier; Where are you from?]”

Jane feels an odd sense of ease in being able to talk in a more familiar tongue after a long day, but she keeps her guard up, “[I’m from a small country, just not the main English-speaking ones.]”

“[That’s a weird, roundabout way of answering.]”

“[Haha,]” She laughs hesitantly, “[Sorry about that. I have this personal policy to not reveal too much of myself to people I’m not too familiar with yet, especially with someone as good-looking as you.]”

“[Oh,]” Joshua looks at her thoughtfully, “[You think I’m good looking?]”

Jane realises too late of her slip-off-the-tongue. She quickly tries punching in the combination code again and this time she succeeds. “[Yyeap!]” She turns the handle and pushes the door open to get in as she talks hastily, “[You know what, that was unprofessional of me. Please forget what I have just said, and I promise I’ll be more careful tomorrow. Good nig-]“

“[Whoa wait, please?]” The pretty boy swiftly holds a gap open as Jane was about to close the door. “[Besides Vernon it’s so refreshing to be able to talk to someone else casually like this.]” If Jane’s brain works like a computer she now has a new a priceless screenshot added into her ‘Puppy-face’ collection.

“[But it is kind of late, and if I recall, _Joshua-ssi_ , you have practice.]”

“[I still have minutes to spare before I need to leave, so why the rush?]” He tilts his head as if to appeal himself to her more.

 _This_ ; Jane thought to herself. _If I wasn’t such a robot with Bosun and zoomed straight up I would be able to avoid this_.

“[I’m… not exactly a morning person so it’s best that I sleep soon. I have something to do early tomorrow.]”

“[Oh? But aren’t the managers only coming around at 10?]”

“[Bosun-sunbae asked me for a favour so I have to wake up earlier to help him.]”

“[… If you’d like I could help do that for you.]”

“[… Pardon?]”

“[The favour is obviously to wake him up on time, right? Bosun-hyung tends to be a morning person, but he’s terrible at waking up in the morning if he stays up too late. The members and I are kind of aware of some of his sleepover routines. And he’ll probably be staying over at my dorm anyway; we keep the extra sleeping bags there,]” Joshua reasons. “[So you can take your time tomorrow morning.]”

Jane is starting to consider that maybe there is something sensical about him earning the ‘gentleman’ image. “[Okay,]” She accepts his favour carefully, “[I’ll… consider.]”

“[Nice,]” he nods in satisfaction.

They continue to stand quietly, smiling and observing each other with the door in the middle; Joshua being outside leaning to keep it open, and Jane at the other side eagerly waiting to shut it quickly when given the chance. It is Joshua who breaks their seconds of awkwardness, though his choice of words seem a little strange.

“[You know… you’re kind of cute yourself,]”

“[… Huh?]”

“[I know it’s been a long day, but we have time; _I don’t mind getting to know you better a little faster, what do you say?_ ]” He says slowly, utilising that sweet, honey-like quality his voice is notable for. “[We will be working _together_ starting tomorrow, after all…]”

“[… O-kay?]” Jane’s brain may be tired at this point of the day, but it’s gears are starting to turn actively at the realisation of what may be going on at the moment. Other than that, she may need the extra focus to deal with an incoming wave of a headache. “[I’d… like to know better about you too, but maybe not tonig-]“

“[ _Aren’t you interested in me? You said that I was good-looking_.]”

“[Yes, yes I did, I admit… But just don’t think too much abou-]“

“[Don’t be so modest, _there is only you and me here; I can keep secrets_ …]” He lowers himself closer, as if to look at her face better.

Jane feels too overwhelmed. Breathing suddenly feels funny. Her cheeks and neck somehow feel hot, and are probably as red as a tomato under Joshua’s gaze; she could combust in the pressure of this atmosphere.

“[Wanna do something together? _For us to learn a little more of each other,_ ]” he talks softly as she feels him closer.

Jane freezes as he whispers a little more, 

A little closer than before.

“[ _Maybe… right now?_ ]”

“[I’m uh… I’m sorry,]” Jane croaks as she pulls herself back and avoids his gaze.

“… What?” He slips into Korean.

“[I know you’re an idol and all, but I don’t- I’m not, mentally- like I said we barely know each other,]“

Jane takes a peek to notice Joshua staring at her with a bewildered expression. She continues to yabber on.

“[I mean, I do know who you are but- I can’t- I’m not that type of person, and I don’t want to make things more awkward for you tomorrow; for the both of us I mean!]” She prepares to turn the handle.

“Wait, [I mean Wait-]“

“[Again sorry good night!]” Jane closes the door abruptly in front of his face. She stays still until she is sure that the person standing outside the door has left, and exhales a big breath of air.

_What the heck?_

_What the heck just happened???_

Based on her own limited knowledge, Jane is aware of Hong Joshua’s capability to be cheeky, but what happened just now was something she would have never expected from him in a first interaction! She then reminds herself that all that she knows about the guy (and the rest of his gang) are all from a screen anyway, and some bits and pieces from questionable sources. Jane irked at the growing whirl of emotions, and the absurd thoughts she actually experienced during the moment and blames it on her active imagination. She was glad that her rationale kicked in thanks to the distracting headache; the pacing of the situation was just too fast and suspicious for someone too stiff in the art of courting as her.

The head sores that had hit her in the middle of the flirting action seem to have also subsided, and her mind is now clearer. She makes a mental note to be more cautious of similar occurrences in future.

Jane then mentally slaps herself. Now that she has somewhat declined and dodged his advances, he would probably not keep his word with the favour he had offered at the door out of disappointment. It was a good offer if she were to be honest; it would mean that she could take more time to buy breakfast at the nearby food outlets.

“[Not even your first day and you’re already being hit by trouble?]” A voice from the living room teases her.

Jane puts on an obvious scowl at the owner of the voice, who could have but did not even bother to help her from her ‘trouble’ at the door minutes ago. She replies back, but in another language.

“[Shut up.]”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't actually watched Frozen 2 yet, but I just thought about- why did their parents leave again? Was it stated in the first movie? Could it be that what made them left in the first place was because they found a lead to helping Elsa control her powers?
> 
> Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (From "Frozen"/Sing-Along)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeQ_TTyLGMs
> 
> O right this is a SVT fanfic *clears throat* what is flirting- hmm is Joshua up to something? I guess the italics in his dialogues will probably be explained later. but I'm sure some of you may have some kind of idea... or maybe not? Idk lol


	6. Bag of Bread

_The water is cold, but warm._

_The water is cool, but welcoming._

_The water is home._

_They were playing a game and you were ‘it’,_

_while the rest giggled away to hide_

_The water is welcoming, but it is also vast, it seems to stretch out, never ending_

_You must have gotten tired of searching and dozed off somewhere_

_You then felt a figure near_

_A familiar sweet whisper_

_He covers your eyes before you could open them,_

_“Are you dreaming about me again, my dear?”_

***

Jane adjusts the watch on her right wrist. She mentally prepares herself for any difficult situation she may be in today with a deep breath and out.

“Let’s do this.”

Despite having a big paper bag full of bread in one hand, and a coffee cup in the other, she manages to ring the doorbell twice. Luckily for her, a face that was not her ‘escort’ yesterday answers the door. Jeon Wonwoo seems astonished to see her.

“Hello, sorry to disturb you. May I know whether Bosun-sunbae is awake?”

“Uh, he is still asleep actually,” Wonwoo takes a few steps back to let her in to what was supposed to be the living room space of their unit, and points at an occupied sleeping bag beside his bed.

“Oh... Okay,” Jane nods a thanks to Wonwoo and leaves her breakfast loot on a stray air sofa she sees. She goes over to her senior to wake him up from his slumber.

“Sunbae… Bosun-sunbae… Please wake up… Bosun-sunbae…” Jane tries to be as polite as she could, but clear enough for her senior to possibly pick up on her voice. After a few gentle pushes, he stirs. “Oh Jane-ssi, you could have just called and come a little later.”

“I did actually. Twice. I’m sorry I came a bit late.”

“What time is it?” Bosun inspects his phone. ““Ugh, I see your missed calls. Let me just go wash up first,” he yawns and stretches.

As she waits for Bosun, she sits on the floor near her breakfast loot. Jane notices Wonwoo observing her quietly from his bed. Though he looks groggy, he appears to be more conscious of her presence in the dorm than wanting to continue his sleep. Knowing that his sleeping area is in the living room makes her feel bad for accidentally waking him up to get the door.

“Uhm, Wonwoo-ssi, you do not have to mind me now that sunbae is up. It’s okay for you to go back to sleep.”

“I prefer to stay awake until you leave,” his eyes widen at the realisation of how cold he may have sounded. “I don’t mean to sound unwelcoming by the way,” he waves his hands in front of him to gesture that he means no harm. “It’s just, you are still someone new to the team and, it feels awkward to have someone I don’t know watch me go back to bed.”

“Ah, true…” Jane acknowledges his opinion.

“Uhm, what’s in the bag?”

“Oh,” Jane pulls the bag of bread from behind her. “Breakfast, kinda.”

“You can eat if you want while waiting for Bosun-hyung. I don’t mind you eating in front of me because I’m more sleepy than hungry at the moment.”

“I already have actually. These are, for this dorm.”

“… Oh?”

“They’re just mini croissants from Sangmin’s Bakery down the block but I thought they tasted good today and decided to buy extra. And I guess I have taken a peek at some of your food stock yesterday and thought that maybe you would not mind a different change and- “ Jane halts as she realises that she may have run her mouth a bit too much for the sleep-deprived younger to take in. “I’m sorry, I am aware that I may have crossed my boundaries in this dorm.”

“No, don’t apologise. Its, nice of you.” Wonwoo seems to be making effort to choose his words carefully despite being tired. “You sure bought a lot. Are you sure about giving the rest of them to us?.”

“I’m fine, I ate five this morning! Asides from the coffee, these are relatively cheap, worth the buy. Just consider them as my first day treat.”

Bosun then appears, “Okay I’m ready. Let’s get the costumes, Jane-ssi.”. Jane pulls herself up.

“Wait, sunbae!” She bends down to pick up the coffee on the air sofa and hands it to Bosun.

“This is not yours?” Bosun receives the hot drink slowly.

“I don’t drink coffee. I bought this for you.”

“Oh, thank you. I’ll put this somewhere safer first.”

After loading all the clothes into one of the company’s designated mini-vans, Bosun and Jane go back up to get the older manager’s things.

Jane is indecisive as to where she should leave the croissants. “Where can I-”

Wonwoo, who has been watching the two from his bed, clears his throat and stretches out a hand. “I guess you can pass them to me.”

Jane timidly hands over the breakfast loot to Wonwoo , “I’ll leave them in your- Ah!” the young manager’s sudden exclamation jolted Wonwoo, and her suddenly snatching the bag of bread back from him surprises the idol even further. She goes over to Bosun who was busy fiddling with a set of keys.

“Sunbae, you should at least take two of these.”

“Ooh, don’t mind if I do!” Bosun looks over the bag happily. “Wait, have you eaten?”

\--

As the two managers just left, one of the bedroom doors in the unit opens.

“I heard some shuffling and creaking. Did Bosun-hyung head off somewhere?” Lee Seokmin asks as he yawns.

Wonwoo still being awake, answers his fellow dorm mate. “They went to return the rented costumes.”

“They? Who’s the other guy?”

“Girl, actually. The new manager from yesterday came to help Bosun-hyung.”

“R-Really?” Seokmin exclaims questioningly. Wonwoo just nods.

“Huh… Hey, what’s that Wonwoo-hyung?” He points at the paper bag of croissants by Wonwoo’s bed. Wonwoo holds it up with one hand, “Bread. Apparently, ‘breakfast’.”

“Food?! Who-“

“It was the new manager too.”

“This is- wait let me see,” Wonwoo passes the bag to Seokmin for him to inspect. “Sangmin’s! Wow, this isn’t much actually but it’s still a considerable amount-“

“Keep it down, Seokmin-ah. Isn’t it a bit too early for you to be awake?” Choi Seungcheol comes out of his room with squinted eyes, followed by Joshua peeking out from his to see what all the noise is about.

“Hyung! Look at this!" He brings the bag of pastry bread towards Seungcheol’s face. “Whoa, not too close!” As tempting as the food seems, the smell is slightly irritating for someone who has just been disturbed from his sleep.

“Wonwoo-hyung said that the new manager bought this for us! For breakfast! We have a different side snack from our usual biscuits!” Seokmin declares cheerfully.

“W-Wow… how, n-nice, of her,” Joshua stammers in his comment, though the discomfort in his praise lies undetected by the other three. “I think we should still be careful though, some of the previous managers have brought us food too.”

“Joshua is right, try not to get too attached, Seokmin.” As infectious as his positivity can be, the oldest one among the awaken tries to mellow down the younger’s optimism. “We don’t know how long she’ll last with us, and we don’t know whether she is dependable enough for us to trust. We should be on our guard.” Joshua by Seungcheol’s side nods keenly in support of the older’s viewpoint.

“She’s a bit funny though. She sat on the floor even though the dining chairs were behind her, and when she gave the bag to me she quickly took it back for a while to give some to Bosun-hyung. I didn’t even have time to blink,” Wonwoo muses.

Something suddenly ticks approvingly in Seungcheol’s head, “She gave some to Bosun-hyung?” Wonwoo nods at the older.

“… D-do you think they’re still outside?”

“What for, hyung?”

“I’m just, curious. I forgot how she looks like.”

Sure enough, the four boys got the chance to watch a scene below of two people getting into one of the company mini-vans from their living room window. The front doors of the mini-van unexpectedly opens out again, and they observe their new manager seemingly requesting a seat switch with the reluctant older manager.

“She’s driving them. Or more like, she offered to drive?” Seokmin mutters with uncertainty.

“In a way it is safer that Bosun-hyung isn’t behind the wheel since he stayed up so late this morning. We can worry about them less,” Wonwoo notes perceptively.

“… She’s kinda small,” Seungcheol randomly comments.

The four of them stay silent as they continue to watch the van start to move until the vehicle is out of their sight.

“Right. I don’t think I can sleep anytime soon, so I call dibs on the bathroom first. Probably will try to nap later.” Wonwoo walks towards the corridor.

“Hey, wait! At least let me wash up a little,” Seokmin trails behind.

Joshua would have gone after his younger friends had he not realised Seungcheol with a worried brow, as he continues to stare blankly at the view from the window.

“Seungcheol?”

Calling his name seem to snap the older back to reality.

“W-What?”

“You okay?”

“… Yeah. Maybe I’m just too sleepy. I’m gonna head back to bed.”

As they both go back into their respective rooms, Joshua has an inkling as to what his older friend may have been concerned about, but he chooses to say nothing.

He chooses not to bring up about it later either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally reach a chapter where some of the guys speak a little more lol
> 
> Here is this chapter's complimentary listen:
> 
> I Don’t Know – from Going Seventeen EP (SEVENTEEN)  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/7cwjntgP717i0JZFGoTPMH?si=nQ0yhqRHQ2WBCSRnsPxLZw


	7. Buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 already and this is indeed slow... 
> 
> I know some who may read this are already aware, but take note just in case: a lot of the stuff I write and will write about what an idol manager/ staff at an idol/ entertainment company does are all made up. Most of my ideas are just based on things I've roughly read up and watched (like you know that one episode of Omniscient Interfering View featuring one of SVT's managers). 
> 
> And knowing how cut-throat the kpop industry is under the surface, the real jobs are probably harder (or easier if you're a 'bad' employee maybe :D)

“Thank you for this morning, Jane-ssi.”

As much as she knows it is a somewhat privilege for an older colleague to be showing gratitude to a newbie like her, Jane thinks that Bosun may have been strangely thanking her a little too much. “Really, sunbae. I think that’s enough. I just consider it as a part of my job!”

“But I really do mean it. It was a small favour I have asked from you, and yet you took it seriously. At least let me pay you back for the coffee.”

“As I have said, it is my way of looking out and showing respect to you as my senior. Well, it is only right I do because we are a part of a team.”

“A part of a team huh… “ Bosun chuckles and murmurs a thought under his breath, "Hyeosung-ssi may be right about you being different than the previous ones.”

“Sorry, what was that sunbae?”

“Nothing important Jane-ssi, don’t worry. Oh and remember to take a left up ahead.”

After returning the costumes, Bosun and Jane had dropped by the Pledis office to pick up some documents, essential supplies and tools. They are currently on their way to check out a huge local gymnastics arena.

The arena, or dome, is one among few known indoor areas in the country that regularly serves as a concert venue for both famous local and international artists, and in the next few days, it will be SEVENTEEN’s first time performing there. The venue will be hosting their official last stop for their most notable tour so far: the SVT IDEAL CUT Tour; An encore concert that will be the final scene of their Ideal Cut journey.

Upon arriving they exchange greetings with Joonhyung, a Pledis concert agent in charge of correspondence regarding the concert and tour, who introduces them to the concert arena’s local event organiser, and Hyelim, the concert director of the Ideal Cut tour. Joonhyung then helps the two managers roughly accustom themselves around the venue, especially the backstage areas and rooms that will be used or occupied by the artists. Along the way, they would meet and greet with other staff and crew involved with the concert, some new and some familiar from their own agency.

“Things have been well so far and we have almost everything covered with the stage set up. Hopefully everyone arrives on time and today’s rehearsals can begin at one-thirty. The boys will be having their lunch at their dorms, right?” Joonhyung inquires.

“Yes. Speaking of, I will need to go back to the dorms soon and meet up with the other managers to pick them up,” Bosun keeps check of the time on his phone.

“Oh, then I guess your hands are quite full at the moment, Bosun-ssi! I was hoping that if you are free you could help us recount and label the official goods. At least you’ve helped brought the tools; now I don’t have to bother going back to the office.”

“If you don’t mind me asking Joonhyung-nim, I thought that there are enough hands here at the moment?”

“We do have enough people, but we don’t mind having one or two more to help out with some odd jobs, or act as runners for small things to get stuff done faster. Well, at least a junior assistant of mine is on the way to contribute a part of that.”

“Ah, then, Jane-ssi, is it okay if you stay?”

“M-me?” Jane feels butterflies in her stomach, “I haven’t had any experience yet in helping out at an actual concert venue; is that okay?”

“Wait, I’ve seen you around Pledis; you’re friends with Riku-ssi right? Riku-ssi is my temporary junior assistant; one buddy secured!” Joonhyung assures her with an animated gusto. “Ah, you’ll be fine,” It’s like random jobs on a hectic day at the office, except it’s outside, with more stress. At least there’s more leg room to run around.”

“Right…”

At the mention of his name, Jane could feel her butterflies fluttering less, though rather than feeling relieved, she feels a sense of reluctance instead. _Why? Why him?_

Regardless, she accepts the job if it makes her older colleagues feel at ease.

\--

Joonhyung had initially dragged her around a little with the event organiser in checking and aiding the concert crew in adjusting certain equipment for the sound and stage effects. Once his junior assistant arrives, they got to work with the merch staff and some volunteers on packaging, recounting and labelling official merchandises that will either be distributed or sold to the fans. Jane could understand the need for many hands since the uchiwa fan merchandise, in particular, has thirteen versions, each with a different face of a SEVENTEEN member printed on them in bulks.

They were progressively halfway done in sorting out the goods when Joonhyung decides that they should all take a break for lunch. Having only glanced through the merch items during the task, Jane’s curiousity took over her in flipping through the pages of one of the specially-compiled photobooks.

“I helped in preparing that you know, so you better not ruin the border.”

Jane could not help but make a face at the one who playfully warned her.

“I’m handling it carefully okay! Ugh, now I’m not in the mood. I’ll just check out the extras left in the office.”

“If there are still any.” The voice remarks.

“Someone nice at Pledis will lend me theirs if you won’t, _Kuro-ssi_ ,” Jane emphasises the name she calls him when they are at work.

Kuro, also known as Kurotsuki Riku, is another foreigner who had entered Pledis under the same recruitment project as Jane, though their association with each other go way back. She considers him as someone she is deeply acquainted with, but ‘buddies’ may not be the right wording to describe it. Nevertheless, friendship is how they would explain regarding their familiarity with each other when they are questioned by others in the company.

Kuro only smirks back at her sneering and passes her one of the complimentary lunch box for the staff. “Today and the rest of the concert days’ menus are all vegetarian-friendly; you should feel lucky that someone compromised with Joonhyung-sunbaenim for this arrangement.”

“Yes, yes, you’re the best as always.” Jane compliments him in a sarcastic manner.

“How insincere, but I’ll take it anyways.” They both continued conversing with each other as they eat their lunch set. “So how’s your first day so far?”

“Not much difference than usual, as you can see. Still being able to do small jobs today is a big relief.”

“Good for you.”

“What’s your story? Since when did you became sunbaenim’s junior assistant?”

“I found out that he’s involved in this concert so I jumped in when he asked for an extra hand.”

“I thought you didn’t like work that would need you to be out and about?”

“It’s a temporary position; I’ll go back as a general staff again once any handling regarding this concert is over. Besides, I thought that a certain someone on her first day may prefer a familiar buddy to 'cheer' her on, just in case she feels lonely on the job.” Jane cringes at his reasoning.

“I knew Joonhyung-sunbaenim’s wording was a bit weird. He must have gotten the idea from you,”

“Well, enjoy my company while I’m available. I won’t be around on the actual days of the concert.”

“That’s a little ironic considering that you’re sunbaenim’s assistant for this event.”

“You forgot the word ‘junior’. His other assistants will be around, and I’ll be tasked with whatever I can manage from elsewhere. Joonhyung-sunbaenim is a practical guy. To be fair I definitely don’t need to be around on those days since you being here will be enough.”

“Hold on, are you dumping that job on me-“ their chatting was disrupted by a Line notification from Jane’s phone. It was from the SEVENTEEN managers’ group chat; Hyeosung announces that his van has just arrived.

“Well,” Kuro stands up, “I guess I should get back to work.” He prepares to leave when he realises something and glances at Jane, “Do you want me to throw that box for you?”

Jane frowns as she hands it over to him anyway, “You have not been helpful since I came back.”

“Hey, at least I’m throwing this for you. And maybe… I’ll, ‘pray’, for you too. You seem to have your hands full today.”

Jane’s eyes become wide, “Really? For today?”

“I did say maybe, as a usual ‘friendly’ service… and that service may come with a price.” Jane groans at his response, though he continues, “Don’t worry, _Jane-ssi_ … Whatever happens later, you’ll be able to handle it. If you can’t you can come back and cry to me.”

Jane contemplates throwing her water bottle at him as he leaves.

***

Jane carries a box full of snacks as she guides Hyeosung and Jihyun to a backroom, designated for SEVENTEEN to rest and keep their things for their rehearsal. This room will also serve a similar purpose during their concert days, though most of their changing during short-period switches will occur near the backstage. The boys had already handed some of their heavier belongings to the two older managers before heading straight to the arena to check out the stage with Bosun.

“Ah, I’m actually glad that we have a ‘kind’ fourth person around for once.” Hyeosung expresses as he places some of the belongings he carried on a table and sinks into a couch, “Yeap, this is nice.”

“Don’t relax yet, we have work,” Jihyun says as he already settles a laptop on his lap beside the younger manager.

“Jihyun-ssi, just give me five, no, ten minutes,” Hyeosung whines.

“Is there anything else I can help sunbae?” Jane asks as she looks at the both of them. “If not then I think I should head back to the merchandise room.”

“To help out Joonhyung-nim? Not a problem, Jane-ssi. If there’s anything we’ll notify you through the Line group, so do check it every now and then. Calls are reserved for emergencies.”

Jihyun then unexpectedly adds in a deadpanned tone, “Try not to get into trouble.”

“What? Hyung, don’t scare our new recruit like that! She’s doing fine- You’ve been doing fine, Jane-ssi, just keep up the good attitude.”

“The fact that you can give off such an energetic reaction means that you are capable of starting your work now, isn’t that right, Hyeosung-ssi?”

“No, please, Jihyun-nim, just five more minutes-“

“Okay… I’ll head out.” Jane leaves the two managers to banter among themselves. As she walks along the hallway, she receives a message from Kuro saying that he has settled ‘the usual’. The distraction on her phone led her to accidentally bump into someone in front of her.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I wasn’t looking-“

“No, no, it’s-“

Jane abruptly halts her apology as she is startled by the person in front of her, and said person seems to react in the same way.

“Oh, uh…” Jane was at a loss for words. She had not considered how she would face Joshua after that night, let alone if it was just the two of them like this. To her luck, possibly, he initiates first.

“I was heading- I was uh on my way to the backroom to pick up something…”

“Oh.”

“… And also to see you, actually,” He pauses for a second.

“Can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have chosen this song because it makes a nice bgm of imagining my OC's+staffs in action for the concert preparations. Initially I wanted to post this earlier to go with the previous chapter's title ( 'A Bag of Bread') but I think it's not exactly fitting with how I ended it
> 
> Jam Jam - From 17 Carat Debut EP (SEVENTEEN)  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/5o9VWCaFtNsOcaYsiADCgC?si=jFAOqvQLSLGx4Gso_kxhbw
> 
> Oh to be the lucky ones who got to hear the special concert editions... (MH and JN rapped in those in place of VN!!! I won't post links cause they're technically *coughs*illegal uploads*coughs* but I'm just saying... if you wanna check it out...)


	8. Self-Inflicted Luck(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, I felt generous since my next update may be a long wait anyway
> 
> Expect edgy titles and maybe even lazy titles. The tentative that didn't make the cut:  
> It Could be Self-Inflicted Luck  
> It Could be Self-Inflicted (Un)Luck(y)  
> Self-Inflicted (Bad) Luck
> 
> If I were to look back at this in a few years time, would the cringe feel less if I say that I expected this?

They found a secluded spot under a set of stairs nearby the backstage area, a convenience for Joshua to simply dash and pop into rehearsal when he is needed. After being certain of no passing eavesdroppers, Jane clears her throat.

“So uh… would you prefer English or Korean? We both have things to do soon so I think it is best we speak in what is most comfortable for us to settle it quickly.”

Joshua considers for a moment, “[Then, English, if you don’t mind.]”

“[Not a problem… I’m guessing this has something to do with last night?]”

Joshua’s eyes wander around, “[Uhm, yeah, last night,]” before looking at her with a certain conviction. “[About last night, it was not right for me to interact with you the way I did. I’m sorry, about my behaviour… And I completely understand if you reprimand me for it.]”

Jane feels perplexed. The present Hong Joshua standing before her seems like a totally different person. Compared to the playful, flirty boy she had ‘encountered’ yesterday, this Joshua seems serious, ashamed, maybe even a little embarrassed?

She gives in to her gut and decides to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"[Aaaa it's okay, I’m not that bothered so don't worry about it.]”

He seems surprised with her cool-headed response, “[Wait, that’s it?]”

“[Yes, I guess? You apologised, and I accept your apology. Is there something else?]”

“[No, it’s just, I clearly saw how extremely uncomfortable you were and I- ]“

“[It was, a weird incident. But the fact that you approached me to apologise is... Well, I prefer to not let that be my first impression of you, so let's just forget and start over.]" Jane then stretches out her hand to the bemused Joshua.

“[My name is Jane. You can call me Jane, or Manager _-ssi_ if you forget it I guess, haha,]” Jane tries not to smile awkwardly.

Joshua gradually returns her courteous gesture with a polite smile back. He shakes the hand that was extended to him a little.

“[Then, I am Joshua, one of the lead vocalists of Seventeen, but you probably know this already, Manager Jane- _ssi_.]”

Jane snickers a little, “[Yeah, it was in the job description. I look forward to working with you, Joshua.]"

"[…The feeling is mutual.]"

Once they stopped shaking hands, Jane feels the new sense of resolve giving her more motivation to work for the next few days. In such a good mood, she casually blabbers, “[Yup, don’t worry about your American ways, Joshua- _ssi_ ,]” which earned a sudden confused glance from the idol.

“[What ‘American ways’?]”

"[Hitting on people out of the blue, acting frisky, it's like an American thing right? That's just how you guys roll. But I won’t judge you for it I guess...]” she shrugs.

Joshua raises a brow, “[You are kinda judging me though.]”

Jane picks up on Joshua’s dubious tone. She realises that maybe she may have self-sabotaged her attempt in appearing friendlier. She tries to explain herself, unfortunately rather poorly.

“[I mean, it’s just, the people I have met who were American tend to act like that, and even overdo it sometimes. I just thought that it’s a normal thing for you guys to act that way?]”

“[Oh sure, you’ve made such an invalid, general misassumption of Americans, just because you’ve met SOME act that way,]” He suddenly retorts. Jane gulps anxiously, "[Wait, I don’t mean-]“

"Well, look at the time,” Joshua says as he pretends a glance at his watch. “It was nice to be able to clear up our little misunderstanding. I should head back, _Manager-ssi_ ," He flashes a gentlemanly albeit insincere smile, and a slight nod before he leaves.

Jane could only react a sound,

"... Eh?"

For some reason, Jane feels perturbed by his last mannerisms. That good feeling she had barely relished herself in, is replaced by a bigger wave of discouragement and doubt.

_Great_.

***

“Earth to Jane? Earth to Jane, Jane to Earth, over,”

“…”

Jane feels a flick on her forehead. “Ow! What was that for?”

“You’re supposed to put a fan in there; don’t forget that we only have a limited quantity of them,” Kuro reminds her. Jane looks down and finds that she has been trying to shove her drinking bottle into a plastic. She clicks her tongue in disappointment and places the bottle somewhere a little further from where she sits.

“Is something bothering you? You’re obviously distracted,” Kuro inquires.  
  


Jane falls silent, contemplating whether she should tell him about Joshua. She decides it is best if she keeps it to herself for now. “Nothing, maybe I’m just a little exhausted.”

“Please, you started your batch later than most of us in this room.”

“… Sorry.” It has already been a few hours of the second round of the official goods’ packing and handling, and half of the volunteers and staff seem to have already disappeared from the room having completed their part of the job.

Jane still has a long way to go with hers, no thanks to being distracted by her recent meet with Joshua. She ended up being responsible for the uchiwa fan piles that had not been attended, which also happened to be the merch with the most quantity.

Kuro relents a sigh before standing up. “Well, anyway, I have to leave. Joonhyung-sunbae needs me to assist in some things.”

“Oh, okay.”

“It may take a while. I may not come back to finish my batch in time and do the rechecking and counting, so I need your help to take over that for me.”

Jane looks up at him incredulously. “What? B-but, I haven’t finished mine yet! And I’m packing the one with the biggest stock!”

“Then I suggest you do mine first. I just haven’t done this box,” He pushes an opened box, half of it still filled with Seventeen Jun fans towards her, “And once you’re done with this you can continue with the rest of yours. You’ve settled a significant amount of the packing for this member anyway.” he points at some Mingyu fans.

“…Okay, see you later,” After Jane’s confirmation, Kuro quickly leaves and she grumbles to herself, _what happened to getting all this done at a proper factory?_

It took a while, but she is luckily reaching to only having three Jun fans left to pack. Suddenly, two young women come up to her. Jane has never seen them in Pledis before until today, so they must be volunteers for the concert preparation.

“Hi, um, could you take care of our things?” One of the two pointed at some bags and boxes of the merch fans at a corner of the room. “We need to go to the restroom for a while.”

“Not a problem, don’t worry.” Once they have left, Jane realises only then that she is the only staff in the room, but her being alone did not bother her at first.

It only creeps up to her after some hours had passed, and she had long finished packing the fans from her stockpile and had moved on to Kuro’s rechecking and counting task. The two women who had asked her to look out for their belongings have still not returned, and this annoyed Jane because of the sight of some of the still-unpacked goods sitting in the boxes near their things.

She checks on her watch. Dinner will be approaching, and Joonhyung had vocalised how he had hoped that they would accomplish this merchandise handling by today.

She decides that she might as well finish the job for them.

\--

Jane’s stomach rumbles as she counts the last fans in the last box she had to check. Finally, the task is done and over with. She hears a knock at the door.

“I have dinner!” Joonhyung peeks into the room. “Ah, so Kuro was right. You were probably left alone! Sorry, I had to take most of the staff and volunteers out for some issues. Are you still doing the counting?”

“I just settled it actually. Here,” Jane hands over to him a clipboard of some lists. “I haven’t done the second round of checks though, since Kuro said you would do it yourself, would you need help for that?”

“Ah, no need, you’ve been cooped up in this room because of me.” Joonhyung whistles as he skims through the papers on the board. “Oh, you’ve even listed some things about the defects! Judging from your notes we may even be able to fix and reuse some of them. Do yourself a favour; the platform trolley outside has some boxes full of packed food sets for those in the backroom. While I do the second round of checks, you deliver that cart to that room and have dinner with the rest of the idol managers. And then you’re off from any concert-related duty for the day, sounds good?”

Jane could not help but feel lighter listening to the older’s instructions. “Okay then.”

“Great! You’ve been a great help today, Jane-ssi. Ah, I hope you’d still show up tomorrow though. I’d need to ask Jihyun-ssi if I can use your assistance again since you’re under him.”

“No problem. Do ask Jihyun-sunbaenim first just in case I have other errands tomorrow.”

Jane was over the moon as she pushes the cart in front of her through the hallway. Being complimented just now must be some sort of positive sign.

Then again, the jobs she mostly did today had little to do with her current position as the new manager for Seventeen. The idea that she was barely around them the whole day concerns her a little. Now that she is being entrusted with this cart of food, she might as well do her best in this possibly one and only major task of hers as a manager of Seventeen for today.

She knocks on the door of the backroom and a weak-looking Hyeosung answers.

“Oh Jane-ssi,” He greets her tiringly, “How’s your da- OH, FOOD!” He squats down to hug the boxes holding their packed meals before she could push the cart inside the room. Jihyun’s voice could be heard from behind, scolding the other manager, “Hyeosung-ssi you’re blocking the way! Let Jane-ssi in first!”

At the sight of the boxes on the trolley, the rest of the occupants in the room lighten up. “Finally, dinner!” Someone exclaims. Bosun helps Jane distribute the food sets as Hyeosung hurryingly indulges in his, while Jihyun goes back to being glued to his laptop.

Unsurprising to Jane, Joshua seems to avoid her by claiming his food box from Bosun.

With the food all handed out, Jane takes the last package in relief and goes over to her backpack hidden near the refreshments corner. Someone then shows up at the door.

“Ah! Are you guys eating dinner without me?” Dokyeom exclaims in an upsetting tone.

“Please hyung, we just started- Wait, are there any more left?” As Seungkwan suddenly points out, Bosun goes to double-check the empty boxes at the cart, and after a quick scan around the room, Jane too realises that what Seungkwan doubted was true. “Hmm, did anyone take an extra?” Bosun asks around as the others checked their surroundings.

Jane feels agitated at the remembrance of Joonhyung guaranteeing that he had taken enough sets for the people in this room, and that there were no more left.

The boys will be having another last round of rehearsals on stage later, and Dokyeom would definitely need the energy to perform for it. There was only one quick way to calm this puzzled atmosphere, so she lifts herself up from her crouch and speaks out to the room.

“Actually, I was holding on to it,” Jane could see Bosun sighing in ease as she resumes, “There was a side that was a bit oily so I went to get some tissues to wipe it. Sorry about that,” She goes over to Dokyeom to hand the food to him.

“Oh, uh, thank you, that’s nice of you,” Dokyeom expresses his gratitude timidly, but accidentally touches the oily corner. “Oh, you’re right! Can I uh, also have some more of your tissues?” Jane presents a whole mini packet to him obligingly. She then makes an excuse to return the trolley back to Joonhyung and pick up her dinner package from the merchandise room, which was obviously a lie.

As she pushes the cart back down the hallway, Jane tries to convince herself that she was not that hungry anyway, despite the rumbling from her stomach saying otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite song from the album, and one I had hoped they'd produce some sort of crack MV to go along with it, but I guess it's a B-side that'll stay as a B-side for now... (At least we have Snap Shoot)
> 
> Lucky - From An Ode album (SEVENTEEN)  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4U1tSjwx6FjV27EcXCE9d3?si=-5k9D7ECSjmKoAl7DqIL2Q


	9. A Spoon of Honey

The encore concert will take place on both days of the weekend, so today Seventeen and the managers arrive at the arena earlier to run through a final rehearsal with the staff and crew. Jihyun had assured her that today’s workload would be less strenuous, but once they arrived Joonhyung instantly took the chance to grab Jane into being one of the gofers during rehearsals.

Misfortunes strangely continue to follow her.

She is not exactly clumsy, but the slip-ups Jane endured are giving off a funny image of her to the people around her. She has been tripping over too many times to a ridiculous extent that others would anticipate them as she approaches. Luckily, she has a good sense of balancing herself back up after losing her footing, though her comical sounds and poses as a result of doing so lead to some secret giggling and grinning from some of the Seventeen members and staff.

When she needed to call one of her seniors for an enquiry, for some reason she had accidentally contacted another co-worker. Jane later realized after a second attempt that the contacts in her phone had somehow been jumbled up. She was able to figure out some of the important numbers based on some messages and her rough memory of them, but she will have to sort out the rest later. It is only lucky that she has such few contacts in the device at the moment.

During the lunch break, she had to pull off another bluff to give up her food box again. It was fortunate that she had brought along some snacks for herself; call it a weird stroke of intuition to bother making her bag a little heavier today.

After finishing her light lunch, she heads to the restroom. As she washes her hands, Jane ponders about her accidents so far. She has contemplated by then that her ‘luck’ today may not be fully coincidental, but she has no time to investigate at the moment. All she can do is hope that the day ends faster.

She was about to head out when she hears someone coughing outside. Her instincts prompted her to hide from the entrance to take a peek, and she sees one of the Seventeen members, Dokyeom. He appears anxious as he adjusts his sweater in front of the men’s restroom, before scooting off quickly as if he did not want to be seen.

His suspicious behaviour leads to Jane becoming more conscious of Dokyeom as she goes about in her gofer runs. She notices that he would clear his throat a little too often, and would cough when he thinks that no one is looking.

As one of the managers of Seventeen, Jane considers that it may be acceptable for her to approach him and ask about his odd behaviour, or at least about his throat. He is one of the group’s main vocals after all; his condition if left unchecked could affect the group’s dynamics and performances for the next two days of the concert encore.

Luck was on her side as she finds him alone in the backroom, seemingly searching for something.

“Dokyeom-ssi?” Jane’s call from behind him jerks him in surprise.

“Oh, uh, Manager-ssi! Sorry, I forgot your name for a second.”

“It’s Jane, but I am okay with Manager-ssi since we have just met,” Jane gives him an assuring smile. “You seem to be looking for something?”

“Uh, yeah, my bottle. I think I misplaced it but oh well I’ll get a new one instead.”

“Hmm, wait,” Jane signals Dokyeom to sit somewhere before she goes to a corner to rummage through her bag, and takes out a bottle of honey wrapped in plastic. She then goes over to the refreshments section to get hot water in a metal cup and a spoon and brings them to the young idol.

“Here, take a spoonful and mix this with the water. Hmm, if only we had lemon to go with this- What?” Jane notices that the latter was staring at her in confusion. “Do you… always have a bottle of honey in your bag?”

It only occurred then to Jane that her over-preparation for a drink would seem strange to others. “Just, just try it first!” her flustered tone startles Dokyeom who follows her instructions obediently. His face immediately brightens after taking a sip, “Wow, this is good! I mean, I have had honey with hot water before, but this one tastes different somehow,” he expresses. His instant change in mood also seems to rub off on Jane as well.

“I got it from a friend as a housewarming gift… It just so happens that my throat feels a bit funny today too, and I didn’t have time to prepare so I took the whole thing, yeah,” Jane looks down in embarrassment. “I was in a rush this morning so, that’s why,” _because someone messed up my morning alarms,_ she recalls to herself bitterly.

“Oh, your throat feels funny ‘too’? Is there someone else with a bad throat today?” Dokyeom asks curiously as he continues to drink slowly.

“I was referring to you, actually.”

Dokyeom chokes a little due to Jane’s babbling. She swiftly passes a tissue for him to wipe some of the spills from his cup.

“You- you noticed?” He sighs heavily as Jane nods in concern. “You’re not wrong… I should tell you since you’ve caught me. My throat has been feeling off since yesterday. The weird thing is it doesn’t feel like it hurts, it’s just irritating and scratchy? I’m not sure… I didn’t really want to worry anyone about it because of the encore concerts.”

“But Dokyeom-ssi, you shouldn’t push yourself. What if it’s bad? We must at least get you checked.”

“No no, please! If we find out too early that it’s something serious then I’ll be held back from performing, and I’ll only burden the others. I promise I’ll get myself checked after the concerts! If anything happens, it will be on me; I won’t blame anyone but my own recklessness!”

“But Dokyeom-ssi-“

“Please, please? I know you’ve just started out as our manager, and I’m asking you to do something that is kinda against your job, but please, no check-ups before the concerts. I’ll take care of myself well, even this honey water you’ve given me is helping!” He sips on his cup a little longer, “Yup, already feeling better!” Dokyeom tries to put on a convincing front.

Jane considers for a moment “… Okay, I won’t suggest anything until after the concerts.” Dokyeom exhales in relief. “But if you do not want me to alert the others about your throat, I think you should at least tell them yourself.”

Dokyeom glances at her suggestion alarmingly. “No, I can’t-“

“Why not? Aren’t you all close friends? At least, that was one of the things I have learnt from working in Pledis for a year. People would marvel about how tight-knit all of you are despite your differences, and it’s one of the things people feel inspired about Seventeen as a group.”

Jane pauses for a few seconds to observe Dokyeom looking more unsure. “Sorry, for rambling. It’s just, if what I’ve observed and what people say about Seventeen is true, then I’m not surprised if I’m not the only one who’s noticed about your throat problem today.”

“… What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, you’ve been around each other for so long; someone’s bound to have already figured out something. They know but they too probably understand about you not voicing out about it. But despite that, I’m sure that they still worry…”

Jane’s words seem to put Dokyeom in deep thought. Suddenly, his eyes widen as he realises the time, and hastily gulps the rest of his honey water. He springs up from his seat.

“Sorry, Jane-ssi! I forgot about rehearsal!” He quickly passes his cup to Jane and sprints towards the door. At the remembrance of her own duties, Jane too panics, “Ah, wait!”. She puts the cup away in a hurry before joining him to head out, “I’m sorry for holding you back here!”

“No, it’s okay. My throat feels much better thanks to the honey.” They both dash towards the stage area. It seems that they have arrived just in time to see Joonhyung beckoning Jane to go do another errand.

“Jane-ssi!” Dokyeom calls before she goes over to Joonhyung.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for hearing me out. And, I’ll think about it, what we talked about back there.” He smiles at her in appreciation. Jane returns a smile back. “You’re welcome.”

***

Jane was definitely starving after a whole day of having Joonhyung subjecting her to gofer work, and the continuation of slip-ups she would almost unnaturally get into. Kuro was not much of a help either, making use of his position as the music agent’s junior assistant to reel in more tasks for her. It’s not that the jobs they had assigned to her were difficult, but it was the fact that she needed to run all over the place, in and out of rooms to get them done. She wonders how exactly did the word gofer become a suitable word to describe such a role, when the critters themselves do not seem to be the kind who would need to run about for other people-

_Ah, that’s a gopher; my head doesn’t make sense- maybe it needs food..._

To her dismay, she had to pretend that her food set was for another member, again. She still has her snacks, but she could not help but quietly envy at her seniors and colleagues of the delicious dishes they are chowing down from their boxes.

It could also just be her imagination, but for some reason her instincts tell her that Joshua, who has been avoiding her, seems to take delight in her misfortunes today.

Having finished his food unusually faster than the others, Dokyeom suddenly stands up and speaks out “Guys, I have something to say.”

The room gradually falls silent as everyone in the room notices his serious demeanour.

“I… Before our concert tomorrow, I think I should let you guys know. I’ve been feeling something funny in my throat since yesterday, but it’s not like it feels painful or anything, it’s just a little annoying. I don’t think it’s that serious, it doesn’t really affect my singing, but I have a feeling that some of you may have noticed my lack of confidence during the rehearsals and practices.”

Following his speech, Dokyeom unexpectedly bows to his group members, much to their surprise. “For that, I’m sorry for not doing my best, and for keeping quiet about my condition. I’ve probably made you guys worry about me!”

“I promise; I’ll put my all in the concerts as Lee Dokyeom of Seventeen, and I’ll get myself checked after!”

For a moment, the rest of the group did not say a word, though some start to break out into soft smiles. Jeonghan then stands beside Dokyeom and pats him on the back. “Seokmin-ah, don’t worry, you can stop bowing already.”

Seungkwan then follows suit to stop Dokyeom from continuing to bend, “Dokyeom-hyung, you’re being too dramatic. Yes, yes, some of us noticed, but at least you’ve come clean!”

“Ah, I was wondering why you were not as loud as usual,” Jun comments in a light tone.

“Geez, you don’t have to be so formal. We’ve been together for so long!” S Coups then teases, “Were you worried about Woozi getting mad at you?”

“Hey, why would I be mad? I out of all people would know that Dokyeom is always trying his best.”

“Whoops, looks like VoBo’s getting mad.”

“Shut up, Coups.”

“Honestly why would any of us be mad at you hyung? Like Woozi-hyung says, you’re always trying your best. Sure you haven’t been putting your all during practices, but we know you’ll end up pulling your soul even during the actual concerts,” Dino reflects.

“Wahh, an artistic commentary from the ‘future of kpop’,” Jeonghan muses at Dino with a cheeky grin. The latter then seems perplexed as to whether the older’s words were a form of praise or teasing.

“So… you’re really not mad? At me only revealing this like, one night before the big event?” Dokyeom asks dubiously.

“A wise man once said, expect the unexpected. It’s what we’ve always been doing anyway.”

“Isn’t that like, some cliché line from a movie?” Woozi jabs at Hoshi.

“Hey, I was trying to impart some advice as a cool hyung for my dongsaeng!” The whole room then fills with titters, including the managers. As Dokyeom continuously gets bombarded with jokes and encouragement by his members, he glances over at Jane and subtly sends a beaming smile at her. Jane nods demurely back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH SO CLOSE YET SO FAAARRR. Oh well.
> 
> [M/V] SEVENTEEN(세븐틴) - 힐링(Healing)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZD5m9K8hxk
> 
> Literally a song that tells you ‘You’ve worked hard and if you wanna take a break for a while, then that’s cool too’
> 
> (If you're reading this, just wanna let you know that you're doing okay, just remember to take breaks once in a while when you keep going *thumbs up* Good Job You!)


	10. Concert Chatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! An update! I'm surprised too!

The stage darkens.

A hypnotic opening of synths are accompanied by light effects. A visual of waves then appear on the digital backdrop, with subtle vibrations that resemble of a beating heart.

The ambience of the synths evolves into something more, as if preparing to introduce those present in the darkness to a new world.

One by one, the boys- _no_ ,

One by one, the members of SEVENTEEN make their grand entrance, and they begin to perform.

Jane is mesmerised throughout the whole time from where she was, holding on to the diamond-topped light stick Jihyun had lent to her, firmly in her grasp.

***

Day one of the encore concert ends smoothly. As a staff, part of the perks of being involved is that they are allowed to watch the live performances during breaks, from a set of seats that give them a good view of the stage and the whole arena even, exclusively reserved for them.

The whole experience leaves Jane half-dazed, though despite being worn out from her duties, she was impressed with what she saw. She had just witnessed a part of a bigger picture of what her current position revolves in, which gives her a unique taste of satisfaction; that all her running in the backstage had contributed to something that is uplifting to hundreds and thousands of people.

Hyeosung senses her positivity on the way to one of the company’s mini-vans, with a cart full of belongings.

“Jane-ssi, you seem to be in a good mood. You’re that glad that today’s work is over huh?” Hyeosung teases the younger manager, making her flustered.

“No- ah, I mean, yes, I- of course I’m relieved that today is over, but I’m also glad that the event went well.”

“Ooh, yes, definitely better than any other idol concert you’ve been to right? Not to be a bragger since I’ve been one of their longer-working managers, but this Ideal Cut theme in particular feels like an upgrade to me. As expected of Pledis, holding on to Hyelim-ssi as a creative director...”

“I guess… it’s kinda my first one though so it’s probably not right for someone new to these concerts to critically judge-.”

Hyeosung gasps as they reach the mini-van. “You’ve never been to an idol concert?!”

“…Is that a bad thing?” Jane questions the other manager’s dramatic reaction.

“I- I guess not?” The older scratches his head, “But what about the Double You one? You talked a lot about that so fondly back when you were a freshie for NU'EST's management.”

“I uh, was not exactly there… a sunbae may have shared me some footages when she was helping out at the concert, _and then there’s that illegal postings assignment we were given once_ ,” Jane’s eyes divert slightly as she mumbles the latter, though Hyeosung seems to not notice as his chatter continues while opening the back of the mini-van.

“Ah yes, you weren’t part of the group that got shipped off with the NU’EST concert staff- but oh well! I can assume that this concert must have given you some sort of idea of what the standard is these days.” They begin to load the belongings from the cart. “What was your favourite part of today’s? The ones that you got to watch I guess.”

“… I don’t know,” Jane hesitates, “Everything?”

“Ah, you can tell hyung here. No one will sulk if you have favourites!” He chuckles after as if to make Jane more comfortable to answer.

“Haha… but… I really do admire everything in a way. The planning, the lightings, the backdrops, and the timings of when the effects just go crazy… but Seventeen, they just elevated all that effort. The guys have always been impressive on-screen and during rehearsals, but they were like monsters tonight!”

“Monsters, you say?” Hyeosung snickers at Jane’s description.

“Yeah! It was amazing that they just kept going on for hours! And they were pretty considerate, going with the flow like its part of the show despite the minor alterations in the last minutes.”

Hyeosung hums, “The kids are professionals after all.”

“Sometimes I think their passion to be good on stage even pumps me up as a staff. Maybe that’s why it was so cool, everyone was so motivated to make the concert cool because of them. Oh, and their singing-“

They suddenly hear a loud thud from behind. Hyeosung and Jane turn to see the faces of a few out of the thirteen mentioned in their little conversation.

“Ack, my bottle!” Hoshi bends quickly before it rolls away further.

“Geez, hyung. What great timing for your sweat to make things slippery,” Seungkwan remarks as he facepalms, though he doesn’t seem to be the only one subtly embarrassed among them.

“Hi, hyung! Hi Manager-ssi!” Dokyeom greets the managers brightly. Jane shyly waves at him in return. She is quietly amazed at how cheerful he sounds despite just performing on a big stage for hours.

“Boys,” Hyeosung looks at them incredulously, “Are you supposed to be here?”

“Uh yeah? Jihyun-hyung said that we have to wait here near the mini-vans for him. Oh, and by coincidence we see that you’re here early too!” Mingyu reasons with an enthusiastic pitch.

“You mean the black mini-vans at the other side of the carpark, right? This white mini-van is reserved to go straight to your dorms to drop off your heavier things.”

“Ah yeah, they followed me here cause I forgot something, sorry,” Hoshi explains bashfully as he takes something from his duffel bag that was already loaded in the boot. “We didn’t wanna interrupt your conversation, but you can carry on now,” he insists.

“Hmm, usually you guys give me a scare in this kind of situation,” Hyeosung recalls, “Taking advantage of this hyung of yours, a scaredy-cat for jump scares, alone in the carpark, like ‘WARGH!’ behind my back. Were you planning to?” the older manager eyes at them suspiciously, for some reason making Seungkwan scoff at his question.

“What are you talking about hyung? We don’t do that! We- We’re good, considerate guys! That kind of lame prank is Seungcheol-hyung’s thing, he’s the naughty one.”

“Mingyu tends to do it too.” Hyeosung retorts instantly.

“Hey- “ Mingyu gets nudged by Seungkwan. Though he glared at the younger at first, they promptly reach an eye of agreement. “Nope, no I don’t, at least not at you, hyung. Because I am cool…”

“Yeap, we are monsters on stage, but we’re cool off the stage,” Hoshi attempts to add in convincingly.

“...Right.”

Jane tries to muffle a laugh at seeing the older manager’s unimpressed expression.

\--

Hyeosung later decides that he should check out the whereabouts of the rest of the Seventeen team and the managers, and despite her hints of objections, Jane is made to stay with the members that are already at the carpark.

There was a long and awkward moment, with some of the members talking among themselves or mindlessly taking small steps. Jane leans on the back of one of the black company vans as she miserably fails to entertain herself in observing their surroundings.

Dokyeom unexpectedly comes up towards the young manager.

“Manager-ssi, can I…?” He gestures if he could occupy the space beside her. Jane politely obliges, signalling him to go ahead.

They were both quiet, observing the others’ interactions before he suddenly calls her again, “Manager-ssi?”

“Yes?”

“Well, I know this was between you and Hyeosung-hyung, but I am glad to have heard that you enjoyed our concert,” the younger idol expresses with a grateful smile. “It’s nice to be able to know what other people think about our work.”

Being surprised at Dokyeom’s warm approach, Jane is at a loss for words. Since the group became aware of her position, this was probably the first for her to be approached by a Seventeen member in such a friendly manner, other than before the mess she had with Joshua. “I see,” Jane could only reply, feeling pleased to herself.

“… So,” The younger idol unexpectedly continues as he fidgets, “You were going to say something about our vocals?”

“Eh? Uh-“

“Our singing, could you tell me what you were about to continue then?” he gazes at her attentively.

“I was… probably going to praise about them,” Jane flusters in reluctance, “But me saying good things, it’s not because I was obligated to or something, like being one of your managers and all; I do mean well.”

“Oh, I understand. You seem sincerely excited when you were discussing about it with hyung, and it’s okay for you to be specific; I don’t mind because,” Dokyeom then conspicuously clears his throat, “Like Hyeosung-hyung said, we Seventeen are professionals after all, " he proclaims in a strange, formal tone. "Since this was your first live concert, I as a ‘professional idol’ would not mind hearing some feedback based on your first experience. It would help me and the rest of my members improve in our future performances!” he explains. “So, feel free to share any thoughts, Manager-ssi!”

Jane tilts her head slightly as if she was thinking, “Hmm… tiring.”

“What?” He puts on a confused expression, “Tiring?”

“Yeah. If you mean by my running around passing towels and stuff backstage for a live concert, it’s tiring I guess?” Jane pretends a hesitant sigh. There was something amusing about Dokyeom’s current manners, so she could not help but tease him a little. “But don’t worry, I whose role was to be one of those who support you from behind the scenes, understand from this priceless first experience; passing towels to wipe the sweat of professionals is a small but important part of this humble job,” she clenches a small fist held high, before breaking into a chuckle. “But yeah, seriously though. Wouldn’t want you guys to slip on your sweat and all.”

Dokyeom catches her feint and plays along. “Ah, yes, your towel passing served us professionals well! Did you know that some of the towels would get stolen after we use them? And then they would be auctioned or sold off in some dodgy underground market!”

“What?” Jane could not help but scrunch her face at his shocking TMI. “Even if they’re just towels, shouldn’t they get apprehended or something?”

“If my sweat can contribute to the economy and the livelihood of people, then I am willing to turn the other cheek away for them…” He then falters into a mischievous grin, “Nah, just kidding. I just know that even the ahjumma from the laundry shop gets sick of washing our towels, because it’s always ‘thirteen times smellier’ than her other customers,” he giggles. Jane could not help but laugh a little along with him.

“But seriously though, Manager-ssi. Please do share with me more of your thoughts, as an audience to our concert,’ He looks at her in anticipation. “Maybe like what Hyeosung-hyung asked, a favourite performance from today’s concert? Or a moment that stood out for you? I won’t get mad for it too if it doesn’t involve me!”

 _A moment that stood out for me_ , Jane puts a hand on her chin for a moment. Seeing that the idol is earnestly asking for her opinion, she considers that she should give a good think about it.

“The first song of the concert,” She responds.

“You mean Highlight?”

“Yes, Highlight, with the intro sequence. I know it was literally the group’s first performance, but as a person who just watched you perform live on stage for the first time rather than in a studio where I usually do, it definitely stood out for me.”

“Oooo!” the idol reacts with interest.

“It’s like, it reminds me of when people say, ‘always make a good first impression, because your first impression is what will stick with them the longest’, and asides from that starting moment where you make yourselves ‘appear’, it was the Highlight performance that properly introduced every one of you. The image each of you portrayed yourselves, in your designated moments for this first song probably left a good, long impression of you in the eyes of the audience, at least that's how it seemed like to me."

"O-Ohh, 'the image we portrayed ourselves in the song'..." Dokyeom repeats her words thoughtfully as he listens to the young manager continuing her train of thoughts.

"The song gives off this kind of cool, hard but welcoming vibes, and your dancing has such a strong-like impact. I do still like the original version, but there was something special about- oh, sorry,” Jane hesitates, “It almost sounds like I’m evaluating your performance or something when I’m just your newbie manager.”

“Oh no, no! It’s okay!” Dokyeom assures her. “It’s nice to know how positive you had felt about it, especially since the staff had to change certain effects in the last minutes for that opening than what we’ve rehearsed.”

“Yes, I remember that, and all of you just went on with it like it was no big deal! You could say that Highlight was the ‘highlight’ of the concert to me,” Jane says sheepishly with a grin. “Sorry for the lame pun.”

“Haha, Highlight was the ‘highlight’ of the concert; good one!” a voice from her blind side surprises her and Dokyeom. “Yah, Hoshi-hyung don’t scare us like that!”

“Hey, I'm technically right in front of you, Dokyeom. Ah, but sorry, Manager-ssi, I guess I sneaked up behind you.” He pulls an apologetic expression towards her.

“Uhm it’s okay,” Jane says, though she puts a little more distance between her and the latter. Fortunately, Hoshi did not pay heed; he is at the moment focused on something else. “Hope you don’t mind me butting in too, did any other performances stood out to you? How about the solo songs?” The older idol inquires her with intrigue.

“I guess I enjoyed Chuck, but I didn’t get to watch all of the performances properly... Maybe I can tell you guys later if I see them tomorrow?”

“Of course!” Dokyeom exclaims. “But don’t be surprised if we end up doing better than today’s, Hoshi-hyung can vouch for that, right, hyung?”

“Oh uh… Of course!” The older idol mirrors the younger’s enthusiasm. “Um, we’re gonna leave such a good impression on you tomorrow that you won’t regret joining our management team! I mean, I guess you’re kinda okay so far.”

Jane becomes peculiar of Hoshi’s last comment. “What do you-“

Seungkwan and Mingyu who had trailed a little away from them suddenly arrive back. “Hey, the guys are here! Finally we can go eat-“ Seungkwan pauses and observes the two older idols, casually leaning by the black company van with Jane in the middle. Considering that they as a group have not been freely approaching the new manager since she became a part of the management team, he considers seeing the three together being close an odd sight. “Did I miss something?”

The two idols by the black van look at each other instantaneously and shake their heads. “No?” They both sound in confusion.

“No I-“ Seungkwan heaves a sigh heavily, “I’ll just ask in the van.”

As they leave in their assigned vehicles respectively, Jane feels contented. It was a short one, but she felt productive to be able to have a nice conversation with Dokyeom and Hoshi that did not end in animosity, or weirdly. To be able to be friendly with them is a nice progress for her in her position.

Unknowingly for her, Dokyeom too now has a growingly good impression of her, and is considering Jane as an interesting addition to their team of managers.

***

_The water is cold, but warm._

_The water is cool, but welcoming._

_The water is home._

_They were playing a game and you were ‘it’,_

_while the rest giggled away to hide_

_The water is welcoming, but it is also vast, it seems to stretch out, never-ending_

_Among the rocks, you caught on to his quiet humming_

_“Ah!”_

_“Oh yay~ You found me first! Let’s go find the others!”_

_As you tread the waters happily, together with the hymns of the sea_

_You basked in the warmth of his smiles_

_Like the sun’s rays_

_beaming their love over the surface_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TMI: This chapter was supposed to be up with Chapter 9 on Monday, but my cat blocked me from using my laptop to edit it :3 Thanks to her though, I re-read it again and realised that it was too short and I could maybe fill it in with something more, but now it's somewhat too long hahaha why
> 
> I think the extra length is kinda necessary to establish what Dokyeom thinks about his new manager by adding a little more 'moments'. I'm kinda having a writer's block with some of the chapters ahead, but I think amending this helped me. It's a redundant chapter tbh, but I hope you guys enjoyed the small interactions. My OC 'Jane' needed it lol. 
> 
> Right, the 'highlight' video for this chapter, I had a few ideas, but after re-writing this again there is obviously a clear winner
> 
> [Choreography Video] SEVENTEEN(세븐틴)-HIGHLIGHT (13Member ver.)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9vajYTLy8w
> 
> (If you look hard enough, somewhere, you'll be able to find the concert version of the performance I referenced, but you didn't hear this from me)


	11. First Day's Tussle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> I'm starting to consider the idea that not all of the Hits for this fic are from bots
> 
> Right, I'll be honest, if you've been reading this, this is probably the chapter that may make you change your mind about it. But if you still feel like reading after this chapter, I just wanna say thank you T^T

Day two of the encore concert successfully concludes, bringing immense relief to those involved. There is still work to be done of course, but for most of the staff and crew, their blood, sweat and tears were all finally paid off. All that is left then is the post clean-up.

The members of Seventeen wrap up a complementary after-concert V-live for their fans, before changing and packing up their belongings. Some of the members’ parents and family members stick around before they separate and head out to a grilled meat outlet near the premises of the concert venue. The Seventeen group and their families had booked a place for a late dinner there to celebrate the success of the encore concert and tour, though the members are to arrive later discreetly with the help of their managers.

They head out of the back room as soon as they feel that everything had been accounted for, with Jihyun leading them, and the rest of the managers follow from behind. Once they arrive at the parking lot however, Bosun realises that something was amiss. A few of them at the back pause in their steps.

“Has anyone seen Dokyeom-ssi? I forgot that I’m carrying his things but he hasn’t claimed them from me.”

“I think he hasn’t been back from the restroom after we packed. He looked like he really couldn’t wait before he left,” Dino answers.

“Ah, I knew I should have gone with him,” Hyeosung groans. Seeing how tiring the rest of them seem, Jane volunteers, “I could go and check on him. I’m not carrying a lot of things anyway.”

“Oh thank you, Jane. Here, you can pass your bag and those bottles to me,” Hyeosung gratefully offers her.

There were still some concert staffs and crew around as she walks through the hallway, who Jane assumes are probably staying back for the clean-up. This post-concert work must be an exhausting pain on these people; the two men in concert-crew jackets way in front of her seem to portray so. At least, that is the impression Jane is getting from the way they had grumpily bumped into her before rushing forward.

Coincidentally, they seem to be heading towards the same direction as her. They head left towards where the restroom Dokyeom should be.

For some reason, Jane feels uneasy.

_Something feels off._

As if confirming her doubts, a grey spectrum of mosaic-like patterns suddenly appears at random in the air. It surrounds the space around her, as if enclosing, or to be more accurate, ‘hiding’ the space of the corridor towards the restroom and part of the hallway she is standing on.

The present continues to flow outside of this seemingly invisible enclosure, demonstrated by a few clueless passerby’s disappearing as they go into the enclosed mosaic-like bubble, and then appearing again on the other side of the hallway, moving normally as if they had never been aware of walking through it in the first place.

Jane knows what this is. Generally, one could call it a ‘barrier’ or a ‘force bubble’; in another world it may even be considered as a ‘bounded field’.

For those like Jane, it is known as a ‘Box’. Judging from her instincts, whoever created this is probably up to no good.

Jane is currently more worn out than usual due to the concert preparations for the past few days. Then again, based on the negligent energy of the Box around her, she considers that whatever she may be facing may possibly be manageable, but she will need to be gentle. She lightly taps on the face of the watch on her right wrist, thinking that the ‘low-setting’ should be sufficient and befitting for her surroundings. The accessory momentarily glows.

Four men, including the two familiar men in the concert-crew jackets appear out of the men’s restroom. Their weak-like presence affirms her more confidence to be able to handle them on her own. They mumble to each other about failed plans as the crew jacket-ers are carrying an unconscious Dokyeom in a rough manner.

They spot Jane in front of them at the hallway space and one of them begins to shout, “Yah! Who the heck are you-“

But before he could finish they are all abruptly pushed back by a strong, invisible blow. Jane’s surprise attack of a powerful rush of air worked; one of the men that carried Dokyeom had clumsily stumbled and lost his grip on him, though the other had gracelessly landed on the young idol by accident.

_Oops,_ Jane winces, _Sorry Dokyeom!_

The young manager swiftly moves towards them and throws the crewman on top of Dokyeom away, slamming him against a Box’s wall. The other men begin to scramble and retaliate, but Jane seems to be faster and in more control. As she fights the men she ensures that Dokyeom is within her reach, enough for her to protect him from them.

The men were unusually hardy themselves, but unexpectedly so is Jane. From their brawling against the young woman, it is as if her limbs were protected by invisible, tough plates. Every punch and blow they would try to land on her could somehow be read by her in advance, and every offense she would execute brings them more pain.

The men soon realise that Jane may be too good for the four of them to handle at their current level. One of them steps back in irritation. “This is getting nowhere! Activate your arm bands you stupid heads!”

Three of them pull up their sleeves and slap on the said wrist bands, activating radiant-like appeal of armours for both of their arms respectively.

“Bright neon huh… cute,” Jane mockingly comments on the armour layer’s tacky colour.

She continues to hustle against them, though she curses herself for not hitting them harder earlier before they activated their toys. Admittingly, they have become stronger, and possibly more resilient than her ‘low setting’. She sets her sights for the weakness among them, the creator. If she can identify the right person and knock him out cold, the Box will gradually break down and prompt these goons to escape, before the Box’s properties that ‘conceals’ them wears off.

“Ugh, what just-“ Dokyeom’s eyes widen in shock at the scene before him, “MANAGER-SSI?!”

“Dokyeom-ssi?!” Jane loses her concentration and instead delivers a mighty kick at one of the attackers. She clicks her tongue in annoyance at the sight of the man pulling himself up again, and pulls Dokyeom nearer to her. “No time to explain, we need to head in.”

“WAIT, WHY ARE WE GOING INTO THE MEN’S??” Dokyeom yells in bewilderment.

Jane figures that maybe she has a chance of hurting the goons better with all the sinks and bowls in the room, though the lack of combat practice in limited spaces dwindles her confidence a little. She shoves Dokyeom to the edge of the room, and the young man intuitively scurries in fear to hide in the nearest toilet stall.

As she roughly detaches and throws sink bowls at the men, Jane by now reckons that the creator of the Box is the one who has been struggling in assaulting her since he did not activate his armour. She could sense the Box’s structure weakening as he weakens too, but its degenerating quality is not occurring fast enough. She prepares to single out the non-armoured man and pummel him down hard when she hears Dokyeom shouts,

“Where the heck did that come from?!”

Two of the men had pulled out metallic bo staffs out of nowhere to use it in the brawl.

In the middle of dodging the weapon, one of the attackers take the opportunity to attempt a strike at her from a leap.

Dokyeom cries out to warn her, “Watch out!”

She successfully defends herself from the man, but in the process she accidentally missteps and sprains her left ankle. The four men take notice of her injury and their mood changes. They now think they have a chance of beating her.

She does her best to continue fending for herself, and contemplates forcing out more offensive airwaves. The risk of doing so would drain more of her energy, and possibly cause damage even outside of the Box’s range. She stumbles back and falls hard on the floor.

“Manager-ssi!”

“Hah, worn out already?” The non-crewman boorishly taunts as they cautiously approach her, “You know, you scared us a little, miss. Your attitude almost reminds us of a someone the boss warned us beforehand, but I guess it seems like you’re just about our level after all.”

One of the men with the bo suddenly comes forward to land a hit on Jane, and she quickly braces for an impact in a defensive stance, at the same time ready to make one of her air attacks.

“NO!”

All of a sudden, Dokyeom leaps in front of her in a shielding stance.

He takes in a breath, and desperately releases an unusual, avian-like scream.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

The sound waves from his shrilling astonishingly push up the four men to the other end of the restroom, pressing them forcefully to the walls, one even ending up on the ceiling. Jane covers her ears in shock as the room shakes and debris falls, and small cracks start to appear on the room’s interior.

As Dokyeom gradually calms, his screaming also eventually decreases in power. He seems stupefied by what he just did.

“I… Did I-“ Jane catches him safely as he blacks out.

Dokyeom’s scream had successfully knocked the Box’s creator out of consciousness, causing his fellow goons to panic. “Never mind our mission; we gotta go!” They hurriedly got up to their feet and left the restroom while carrying their fallen accomplice.

As dumbfounded as she was as to what she had just witnessed, Jane’s senses are still on alert. She could perceive the Box’s structure slowly dissipating; the interior damages made by her and those men, and Dokyeom’s piercing cry, are rewinding themselves back to how it was before.

 _Ah, it must one of those time-reverse type of Boxes_ , she thinks.

She feels relief for herself and the unconscious idol on her lap. With their surroundings returning back into the ordinary, or how it was before, they are both guaranteed to be safe.

Suddenly, Jane picks up on a new presence approaching; though strangely she is unable to differentiate whether the presence is of good or ominous nature. All she could tell is that it definitely feels stronger than the previous four attackers combined. In her current condition, this one could potentially be a real danger.

She gently places Dokyeom’s head down on the floor to stand guard of his laying body, as she faces the entrance of the restroom. Feeling more cautious than ever, she prepares to defend alone, determined not to lose and underestimate this upcoming opponent.

The ‘low-setting’ on her watch deactivates right on time.

_He is here._

“Manager-ssi?” Joshua voices out in surprise.

Jane’s eyes widen in confusion.

By then the hallway spaces and the restroom are back to normal. The Box that enclosed them from the ‘norma’ has disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we have reached the not-normal part ahaha-  
> *INTERNALLY SCREECHING FOR SETTING MYSELF UP WITH THIS*
> 
> Ahaha, what is action... I tried, and hopefully I will improve in the later chapters (if I somehow keep at it for long). As I've mentioned, this is a self-indulgent fanfic, but if you'd like, feel free to leave comments on what you think.
> 
> So, I may share non-kpop songs sometimes. The song I would like to recommend under this chapter has... no subs skjdfnsdkfujnsf but the translations are around in the internet. You just need to Google search for it (I recommend the tumblr link). It's a collaboration between utaites about unsettling one-night 'meets'
> 
> ID／luz×nqrse×ぷす(Pusu)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6s0mlQZJ4I
> 
> Edit: (Warning: Song may not suitable for minors)


	12. Long Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to press post skdjfnskgjsngkj 
> 
> Welp, as the title suggests, this may be a long chapter. A lot of ‘info’ will be given out (and some of my future plot holes may be based on these 'infos' lol). Just wanna tell anyone who’s reading this (and cares about plot holes) a head's up.
> 
> Also now that I have to study again, updates may be less frequent (but was it even frequent in the first place uhhh...?), but I'll try my best to be consistent. I may just post updates around the weekends
> 
> Content warning: Gun

Before Jane could say anything, Joshua suggests in a remarkably calm manner that they should head back to the dorms.

He makes a call to Bosun and casually convinces him that Dokyeom appears extremely drained. He argues that it would be ‘improper’ of Jane to be handling him alone outside, so the two guys and Jane will manage with getting a cab and heading straight back to the apartment, instead of joining the planned group dinner outing they had intended to do after the concert. He sensibly notes of her sprained ankle so he supports the younger on his back to the cab, and when going up to the dorm unit on the sixth floor. Throughout the whole time, both of them seem to avoid each other’s eye unless necessary.

Jane is extremely flabbergasted of Joshua’s composure, though she tries her best to hide it. A number of hypothetical reasons come up rapidly in her brain regarding his bizarrely cool demeanour, but she plans to only confront and bring up about it after they have settled with Dokyeom. She figures that Joshua would probably expect her to do the same in return; she has her own explaining to do.

She helps Joshua lay the other boy comfortably on his own bed, and the older idol seems to watch Dokyeom by his bedside with an unreadable expression. Jane takes it as him being worried for his younger friend so she tries to assure him.

“Don’t worry, from the way he is breathing now he is stable and asleep. He’s quite, exhausted, after what had gone on in the restroom before you came in.”

Not even a single flinch towards Jane’s words, as Joshua stays oddly silent. Jane is unsure of how to proceed, maybe he is just acting this way because he needs time to collect himself or something.

She decides that she should make an important call for advice before she goes ahead in revealing certain information, that would help in her future discussion with the idol.

“I uhm… I’ll explain everything. I just need to make a short call outside; you can stay here and wait.” She stands and takes some small steps.

“… I’m afraid I can’t let you do that, Manager-ssi,” Joshua suddenly speaks. At the end of his words, a wave of translucent dark blue suddenly spreads itself in seconds, surrounding the interior of Dokyeom’s room. Jane finds herself in a Box again, though this time it is one with better structure and strength.

For some reason, the air in this enclosed space feels as if it keeps building up in tension.

“So, were you planning to run? Or were you planning to call for some ‘friends’?”

The idol had left his friend’s bedside and is slowly moving towards her, his presence exuding hostility. Jane tries not to be intimidated as she faces him, but she could not help but steadily take a few steps back. “Excuse my ignorance, Joshua-ssi, but I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hmmph, a few of them have answered that way,” he scoffs. “So, who are you, Manager-ssi? Where are you really from?”

“Is _Jane_ even your real name?”

The young manager for some reason feels unnaturally stressed by an unknown influence, but tries not to give in to the negativity so easily. “I will answer your questions, but you need to calm down first… I do not think that the current you is interested in listening to me right now.”

“You’re right,” Joshua nonchalantly shrugs before he continues, “But for once, I just want a moment of release.”

All of a sudden, Dokyeom groans in his sleep, distracting him in a split second. Jane rushes for the door.

But before she could reach the handle someone forcefully grabs the cardigan she dons from behind. Jane fortunately was able to dodge a slice with a limb and elbow. For a moment she and Joshua engage in a close combat scuffle; the two being somewhat evenly matched.

The fight abruptly pauses with Jane slamming her watch, her fist pulled back and defensively aiming at her opponent’s face, while her other arm trembles as it tries to hold off an abnormal handgun Joshua conjures out of nowhere, dangerously pointed near to her head.

If only she had more energy, and not in a disadvantageous position that only made her sprain feel worse, she could probably have the upper hand.

“[Look, I think you’re misunderstanding something here;]” Jane talks in short breaths as she struggles against the idol’s extra ‘vigour’. “[I’m not here to harm anyone.]”

“Oh, what happened to Korean?” He sneers at her. “[A lot of the previous managers and staff have told me similar things, but I’ve been warned beforehand that anyone who says that too easily tends to have, not-so-good intentions.]”

Jane grunts in annoyance. _Did I Look Like I Said It So Easily?_

No thanks to her injury, he slowly pressures her down.

“[You may have a fist on me, but I’m aware that it’s not gonna be some ordinary punch if I get hit by it. Can’t afford a bruise on this pretty face you’ve praised after all,]” Jane grits her teeth in pain as he pushes her more impulsively. “[I usually prefer gentler methods on meek-looking ones like you, but I’m afraid I’m gonna have to end this quick-]“

“Wha- What the heck?! What are you doing in my room??” Dokyeom suddenly jolts up in shock from his bed. ”HYUNG, IS THAT A GUN??”

“… Seokmin, stay out of this,” Joshua warns the younger.

“Heck no! I think I have the right cause you’re both in MY room for goodness sake! Hyung, put the gun down-“

“I found her with you unconscious; you’re lucky that I did before she could do anything to you,” Joshua then sighs heavily. “Look, I’m sorry that you had to wake up to this, I’ll explain the situation later.”

“Joshua-hyung, you got it all wrong! Jane-ssi helped me; she saved me okay! I swear!”

Joshua stays quiet. Dokyeom sees the older’s inaction as a signal for him to go on.

“Okay, I did black out after, but I swear that it wasn’t because of her! There were these bad guys and, and she got injured because of me. And then I opened my mouth and screamed and the bad guys got blown away and then I just got really overwhelmed and then all I remember was blank. AND THEN HERE WE ARE IN MY ROOM! THAT’S IT! AGAIN, I SWEAR!”

For a short time there were no movements, but he eventually lets Jane go, and she follows suit.

Jane slumps wearily and achingly because of her ankle, but still tries to act tough to hide her pain. Dokyeom worryingly goes to her side, asking her if she was okay. Joshua observes them and unexpectedly makes an offer, “I’ll go get ice.”

\--

_The Box around Dokyeom’s room still impressively holds well_ , Jane had thought to herself. Interestingly, the translucent colour of the barrier seems to have changed to a brighter blue than the solemn shade before. It was as if the Box has a mood of it’s own.

_Or maybe its state is affected by someone’s mood._

But she will have to keep her wonderment towards Joshua’s ability to pull it off to herself at this present time. The man himself still seems to be eyeing at her scornfully, as he and an anticipating Dokyeom awaits to hear her side of the story for all that has happened.

Jane is comfortably sitting on Dokyeom’s bed, at the owner’s insistence, while the other two settle themselves on the floor. She holds a bag of ice covered with a handkerchief to her sprained ankle.

Jane clears her throat.

“I’m not sure where to start, but basically I’m not exactly normal, and I am also not from around here.”

“Wow, as if that wasn’t obvious enough.”

“Hyung, please. You’ll be explaining yourself later too you know!”

“Anyway, I can’t reveal much about my background yet because of certain protocols, but in general I am something like an agent. I use my skills and abilities to carry out missions under an agency called ORG.”

“What kind of missions?”

“Missions involving things that would be considered as too abnormal in a world, and that it may threaten the flow of what is ‘normal’ in said world. Things and happenings we consider as normal, we call them as _norma_ , but abnormal things like having superpowers, unless it is a normal occurrence in that particular world, we consider those as _non-norma_. Classifying what is norma and non-norma in some worlds can get confusing at times, but once you learn more it gets a little easier to understand the concepts.”

“Are you suggesting… that other worlds exist?”

“Yeap. Kinda.”

“So… you’re not from this world?” Seokmin then turns to Joshua, “You too, hyung? The fighting skills, the gun… Are- are you an undercover agent too?””

“… It’s, not that simple, Seokmin.” Joshua contemplates, “but I am from here, like you.”

“Sometimes,” Jane cuts in. “Even though according to the ‘norm’ of this world, where humans here are not supposed to have extraordinary powers or abilities, some people would end up with such powers and abilities. Abnormal people of that nature are considered as the non-norma of this world. Agents like me are all non-norma, but not every non-norma person is an agent.”

“… I think I get it, but at the same time I think I’ll need to be explained about this again later.”

“It’s okay, Dokyeom-ssi. Even I still get confused about the norma and non-norma now and then.” Jane smiles in assurance at the younger idol.

“So, what’s your excuse for being here?” Joshua questions in a rude tone.

“… Right. I initially joined Pledis as a general employee to assist in the undercover mission of an agent who goes by the title ‘Kazu’, which you all know him as Park Ilsung.”

“What? Ilsung-hyung??”

Jane nods at Dokyeom as he seems to glance at her, then at Joshua, then at her, and then at Joshua, who continues to comment nothing. “Shua-hyung? Is this true?”

Joshua relents a sigh and just nods, “Yes.”

“The subject of Park Ilsung’s mission is in fact the idol boy group Seventeen,” Jane interrupts as a way to direct Dokyeom’s attention back to her; she notices that Joshua seems hesitant again to reveal about himself this early in the discussion.

“Us? What- what do you mean?”

“Ilsung-sunbae had detected an anomaly regarding Seventeen; he suspected that over time all thirteen of you will be manifesting a certain characteristic set of powers. He had made it a personal assignment of his to continue to make observations on the group, and his suspicions were supported when Hong Joshua of Seventeen awakens among them.”

“So my screaming back at the restroom…”

“Yes, it can be considered as an expected development.”

Dokyeom looks back at Joshua, “H-how long have you had your powers? Can you make screams that can blow other people away too?”

“I have had mine for a long while, but no, Seokmin-ah, some of my abilities are different than yours, though our powers are based on a similar nature.”

“Similar nature? What does that mean?”

“Park Ilsung had predicted that you will all eventually develop siren-like abilities.” Jane answers for Joshua.

“Sai-len…? What’s a siren again?”

“It is a mythical creature, a generally famous origin about them is that they lure sailors with their singing voices and music, and cause shipwrecks at sea.”

“Oh, that… That doesn’t sound good,” Dokyeom frowns.

“I can’t deny that.” Jane gives a small smile, though her expression goes back to being serious, “In a way, this was why Park Ilsung’s objective in this mission is crucial, and why him being a manager of Seventeen was an added benefit for him. As each of your powers would start to appear and develop, his responsibility would have been to help you learn more about your new abilities, and how to control them; someone that you could rely on in understanding your powers and when you have difficulty with exploring them.”

“So, like a teacher?”

“Yes. Agents in these kinds of missions are classified as Guardians; such agents are assigned to continually monitor and guide an individual or a group of people with dormant potential or already developed powers or abnormal abilities. In your case, he was definitely suitable for the role; asides from being a person who knows all of you well at a friendly level, he is also a human who had manifested with mer-like abilities; a non-norma that can understand your struggles well because of how similar his nature of origin is with yours.”

“Wait, sorry, so Ilsung-hyung has… mermaid-like powers?”

“The right term would be ‘merfolk’-like, but yes.” Jane shifts herself to another comfortable position and adjusts the ice on her ankle. “Going back to the Guardian thing, it is an important role because if left unattended the individual or group with the latent or activated powers would go through a lot of difficulty trying to cope or adjust with their new selves in the normal world. The worst-case scenario would be them losing control of their powers, or end up misusing them for some form of disaster.”

“Wait, let me just absorb what you have told me so far,” Dokyeom glances down and mumbles as if trying to process all of the information he has just received. He then brings up the question, “So… If Ilsung-hyung is our agent, Guardian-person, what is your role, Jane-ssi? Where do you come in?”

“As I have said before, I was initially assigned by ORG to assist in agent Kazu’s mission. About last year, he had requested for more agents to help him secretly observe and look out for you at certain times. When humans such as yourself start manifesting powers, or shows promise in developing them, if you have been detected or identified you will gain the attention of some parties, including agencies that are like ORG. Depending on the region or where you live, an agent or agents taking the role of a Guardian will be sent to watch over you, and guide you if you seem to have some trouble with adjusting to your new abilities, and once you have a certain understanding or control of them, you are given the choice on whether to commit to an organization or a group, or go about your life normally, but you are not allowed to demonstrate your powers in a normal setting unless necessary."

“This agent thing and agencies, I’m guessing that once you join one, it’s not exactly easy to get out?”

“…Yes, because it is not exactly a normal job, a complicated contract is involved. Rather than a job, it is more along the lines of a duty.”

“Wow… I don’t know if I can handle another contract after mine with Pledis.”

“I have to admit, not all agencies are the same; there are outsiders or groups out there who, rather than wait for you they will forcefully make you join them, like the four men we just encountered must have tried to kidnap you for.”

“Wait,” Joshua interrupts, “If I recall, Ilsung-hyung has been a sort of loner agent for a while, he resigned from his agency even long before you entered Pledis. I don’t think he has ever mentioned about working under ‘ORG’ either.” He eyes at Jane suspiciously, “What does your agency have anything to do with Ilsung-hyung?”

“…This may be hard to believe, but one of my bosses in ORG is… a close friend of his. When Kazu-senpai resigned from his previous agency, some of the missions he had self-employed himself for, he had enquired them from ORG. And you’re right, he isn’t actually a part of the agency, but ORG has been something like his benefactor for certain resources and intel.”

“…’Kazu-senpai’?” Dokyeom questions Jane, bringing her to realise her accidental slip-up.

“I-I mean, Park Ilsung!” Jane blushes at the thought of her mistake. “Kazu-senpai is how I refer him whenever I meet him at ORG headquarters. We are not exactly close though! I just see him around from time to time, and at one point he insists I call him that way.”

“Huh…” Dokyeom narrows his eyes in puzzlement after hearing Jane’s trivia.

“… You said you were initially assigned to assist him, but he’s been on hiatus from his manager role for three months already; why are you suddenly our manager? Why not from earlier? Were you really recommended by him just as Jihyun-hyung claims? Why can’t he just come back already?” Joshua shoots Jane for some answers with a piercing gaze.

“…He can’t come back yet. Some things happened so, he is currently in hiding.”

“Wait, in hiding? What do you mean?” Dokyeom asks curiously.

“I don’t know how much Joshua-ssi knows about this, but the accident he got into three months ago was no ordinary hit-and-run accident. Someone or some group was deliberately trying to kill him off.”

The air in the room feels suddenly stale. Dokyeom tries to take in another round of what Jane had just revealed to him, and Joshua remains expressionless but seems knowing of the news.

Jane decides to break the silence, “ORG is helping him to hide and recover from his injuries, and they are also aiding him in searching up on whoever is targeting him. Until then he will be difficult for you to reach, so after much consideration from the higher ups at ORG, I have been selected to substitute him for the time being.”

“So, you lied. Ilsung-hyung didn’t personally send you.”

“… I can neither confirm nor deny that for now.”

“… Your story seems to align with most of what I am aware of,” Joshua speaks at the end of her explanation, “but I still don’t trust you.”

Joshua voicing out his lack of faith in her causes Jane to exhale tiringly. “I can understand that. If you’d prefer, I can show you the files I have detailing this mission, some files and notes belonging to agent Kazu that was shared to me; even my old conversations with him as proof-“

“You could have stolen it or made up some of those from somewhere, so I would still doubt you.”

Jane tries not to let her frustrations get to her and brainstorms for a solution. “Okay… What about you give me some time to communicate with ORG regarding your concerns? And I’ll have them get me some sort of proof that will convince you that I can be trusted?”

“… Deal. How about in thirty minutes?”

Jane is particularly shocked at Joshua’s strict request, but tries to keep her composure.

“I’m afraid that that time limit is too unreasonable. I ask that you give me a longer period.”

“Then, one hour.”

“That’s still too short.”

“If ORG is such a reliable agency to Ilsung-hyung, then they should be reliable enough to send you something right now through some portal right? You have one of those, right? Being an agent and all. Then, again you got yourself a sprain against some low-levels.”

Dokyeom observes the hues of the Box encasing them, seemingly transforming back and forth, muddled between dark red and blue. “Uh, Shua-hyung…”

“It’s not that simple _Hong Joshua_ ; ORG is not just some secret agency, it is an agency dedicated to non-norma… They have certain rules of their own so it’s not like they’ll easily provide me a portal in a snap, and it’s not like I can simply contact them through a normal phone in seconds to ask for it either. Depending on who picks up at the office it could end up being a long, thought-out discussion before they can even come to a decision on what would be proper as proof to be presented to you.”

Hearing him reply ‘Yeah right’ sarcastically to her justification leads Jane to explode to a full-blown, english rant, “[Hey. Setting communication with them alone requires an amount of energy! I’m sure at your current level that even YOU know how difficult that can be, and I’ve lost a lot of that these past few days! Especially no thanks to you!]”

“[Oh, boohoo, poor you! So are you blaming me-]“ Joshua all of a sudden pauses as if he senses something, coincidentally the Box reverts back to it’s normal blue-coloured hue. “We’ll end our meeting with you here. The others are on their way back earlier than expected, possibly to check on Dokyeom.”

“Whoa, how do you know that, hyung?”

“… Sorry, Seok. I still don’t trust her, so I won’t tell you yet while she’s still here.”

“That’s not fair;” Jane firmly objects his refusal, “I told you my side of the story, so I have the right to know yours!”

She earns another cold glare from him. “I will once I see your proof. You have until I see you tomorrow.”

“… Fine.” Jane complies bitterly, unwavering in their currently intense stare-down.

“Wait, I don’t get something; why are we hiding all this information from the others? Why can’t we just tell them if they’ll eventually have powers like us?”

Joshua breaks his gaze to kindly attend to the younger idol’s query. “It’s dangerous, Seokmin, especially because they don’t have their powers or abilities yet,” He was about to resume to Dokyeom when Jane unexpectedly shares, “Because at the moment, they are still ‘normal’… When one is normal, there are unusual things they will not be able to comprehend well, unless they end up experiencing it, or become the unusual themselves.”

“Sometimes… too much knowledge is a double-edged sword; it can lead them to consequences that their normal selves cannot endure, but could have avoided had they not known the information. The lesser the normal know about the abnormal, the safer they are from such risks. To leave them not knowing is one way for an abnormal one to protect the ones they love.”

Jane finds herself being stared at by the two young men after her absent-minded musing; even Joshua is giving her a somewhat thoughtful gaze, despite being spiteful towards her throughout most of the night. She flusters in embarrassment, “I-it’s also like that superhero identity concept in comic books, haha… They keep their real identities a secret so that the bad guys don’t know who they really are, and most importantly, who is associated with them in real life.”

Dokyeom nods musingly, “So it’s like preventing the ones we care about from getting hurt huh? Though I think I liked your first description more, Jane-ssi. It sounds very sincere.”

“… One can’t really tell,” Joshua then mutters, back to his unfriendly air towards the young manager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda continues a little in the next. 
> 
> Ah, screw it, the featured song of this chapter is:
> 
> NO F.U.N. - from Love and Letter Repackage Album (SEVENTEEN)  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/3VIWAghaRZzHA1HsQH7EwD?si=PwtW7CWBTEqQfBrrWVbOrA


	13. Long Story -after-

Jane arrives back at her apartment unit. Feeling drained, she slumps down to the floor after locking the door behind her.

“Let me guess,” a voice jerks her awake from falling asleep at the corridor entrance, “You forgot to do the ‘usual prayer’ around the arena, and somehow you got into something because of it, and got that,” Her housemate theorises as he points at one of her legs.

“No,” Jane replies defensively at first, but after recalling her memory of forgetting to ‘place’ a Box around said venue, she frowns.

“Maybe.”

She takes off the straps of her bag from her shoulders and carries it by the handles, as she drags herself towards the dining table where her housemate sits in a relaxed manner. “Go easy on me please, I don’t usually make Boxes.”

“How was the confrontation?” he asks.

“Horrible.” She settles her bag on the table and limps to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

“But you came back in one piece?”

“Tired. I came back tired. I would have been less tired if a certain agent would stop withholding information from me on his side of the mission, for his own amusement I’m guessing.”

“That’s not true. I already told you, I can only share with you on what is necessary. Protocols since you just got back in, remember?”

“Isn’t that supposed to be for details? How about important updates? Regarding which members from the target group actually has been ‘awakened’ at least? Hmm??” She looks at her housemate wide-eyed as she settles on a seat on the opposite side of the table.

“I was only respecting Kazu-san’s condition that he had imposed on us, that we try to minimise the effect of ‘favouritism’ so that we are able to monitor the targets neutrally during our shifts, and I know how much of a stickler you can be when it comes to respecting other people’s wishes, Kaze. I was only aligning to your values by not informing you about Hong Joshua,” her housemate reasons calmly.

Jane frowns again at her housemate casually calling her by her agent title and whines, “Can you stop listening and taking everything I say too literally? I’m already stressed by the fact that I’m restricted from certain things for the time being.”

“Then I must admit that withholding information from you was part of the fun.”

“You…!”

“Anyway, I have something for you,” He conjures a thin package as if he took it out from an invisible side pocket. Jane takes it from him dubiously.

“What’s this?” She rotates the package.

“It’s from Kazu-san.” Upon hearing the agent’s title, Jane carefully but quickly tears one end to look at the package’s contents. She takes out two brightly-patterned envelopes.

“Evidence?” Jane becomes excited, “Oh wow, I needed these! So, I see one is addressed to me and- wait a second,” her delighted expression then becomes dispassionate. She holds one up in front of her housemate in disappointment. “Pompompurin? Really?? A Sanrio letter set?? How are they going to take me seriously if I provide these as proof? How are they gonna trust me after seeing these Pompompurins with their butts and puddings?!” She rests her arms on the table in defeat and covers her face in them, a hand still holding on to the letters. “I give up.”

“He thought that you’d appreciate the decor and that it would cheer you up.”

“Well, tell your ‘pro-tec-tee’ to read the mood better.” Jane sighs, “This is why I say Kazu-senpai and I are not friends.”

“He’d be very upset if he had heard you say that.”

“I wouldn’t if he wasn’t the kind of ‘friend’ who likes to flaunt his FGO progress at me whenever I see him at HQ.”

“Oh well, you’ll manage somehow. I’ve delivered the package; time for me to go.” He leaves his seat.

Jane lifts her head up and stares as he heads leisurely towards the entryway. “… I’m surprised that you’re taking your time.”

“ORG just hired another agent to protect him while he’s in hiding. She’s even willing to take over some of my shifts. My role as his main protector may change because of her.”

“Wow, who’s capable of replacing you for this job?”

“His girlfriend.” He turns towards Jane. Black shadows suddenly gather and wrap themselves around him, transforming into a unique, black martial suit.

“… Send my regards to both of them,” Jane greets, “And, will there be more of these?”

“The contents in the letters will be sufficient enough for the time being.”

“Wait, Kaitou, what if I actually need more?”

“You mean _Kuro_ right?” He smirks at her as he sinks into a dark mass of shadows that built up on the floor where he stands. “Just read the letters for now, _Jane-ssi. Otsukare…”_

The shadows then thin out and the entryway corridor is back to normal.

Jane examines the exterior of the letter intended for her. “The design is kind of cute,” she quietly murmurs to herself. She tears the end of the envelope meant for her and takes out the papers to read their contents.

Halfway through looking, she could not help but express her confusion,

“…Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA I’M CRYING HEH T^T
> 
> For someone who dislikes slow k-dramas I AM LITERALLY WRITING A SLOW FANFIC I HAVE NO RIGHT TO CRITICISE THE PACING OF SUCH SHOWS. The only thing that motivates me to keep going is the slight future of me doodling some of these scenes one day… (the reason I started ‘writing’ was cause I’m still struggling to draw SVT members but I need to put my ideas into form somewhere skjdnfsukfjnsdk also studies) That and the fact that it takes 20 episodes for one to love Gintama- ey this is unrelated
> 
> There isn't supposed to be a 'song' recommendation because this is so short but... knock yourselves off with Garnidelia (was the second choice to share after NO F.U.N.):
> 
> [みうめ・メイリア・217] (Miume.Maria.217) Lamb. [Official]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oc6EW6gGJC8


	14. Front-ing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: mention of stalking activity

Jane stirs to find herself awake on the floor again.

Sometimes she ends up there after falling asleep on whatever she was fiddling on while lying on the ground. Most of the time it is because her bed is too filled with important papers, references or valuable junk. She would always end up regretting it due to the sores she would feel on her back, though she never really learns from it. She checks on her phone for the time; it is nine-thirty.

She examines her ankle which has fortunately recovered well, probably thanks to the quick ‘first-aid’ she had received back at Dokyeom’s room the night before. She is one of those non-normas blessed with the ability to heal quickly, though the effect could have been faster if she had channelled some of her energy into the ability. She was too exhausted from the night before and had decided to let it get better normally.

After washing up, Jane munches on a banana as she recalls the events from last night. It had occurred sooner, and much more unconventionally than she had initially expected. As of now, she assumes that eleven out of the thirteen targets are still clueless of the whole story, and the information she had revealed to the two last night was technically just a basic portion of it all. She dreads over the idea that she would need to repeat this whole process again another few times, but such briefings are a part of the job as a Guardian of a big target group, and it is what she has been currently assigned to do.

She wonders again on why Kazu (or Park Ilsung) made the decision to take on this mission solo in the first place. Usually, about three agents would be dispatched to watch over a group this size in a normal Guardian-classified mission. Though Jane had been recruited along with Kaitou (currently under the alias ‘Kurotsuki Riku’) about last year when the loner agent requested to ORG for help, they were appointed as extra ‘observers’ instead of Guardians, and were advised to have minimal contact with the targets as much as they can while on the job.

Now that she has been assigned to substitute Kazu, she will have to learn to adopt some of his ways for the mission. Kaitou and her may have been assigned to watch the targets all this while, but they took turns in doing so based on Kazu’s instructions. She will need to know what he specifically did, and based on what her past monitoring has taught her she knows that closeness can be a key to this; to be on good enough terms with the targets and consult them of Kazu’s mannerisms or behaviours around them, though at this point in time, she doubts that she can achieve such friendliness any time soon.

Another option would be to access Kazu’s more personal records or intel regarding this mission, however, for current protocols of an agent like her being allowed back on the job, such particulars have been restricted until ORG permits her.

_Which means that my only clue for guidance may be the letters-_

Jane jolts at the sound of her phone ringing. The screen shows ‘Bosun-sunbae’.

“H-Hello?” she tries not to sound groggy.

“Hello, Jane-ssi, sorry to disturb you. I know it’s your day off but I would appreciate it if you could accompany me somewhere. It’s important.”

Jane picks up a black cardigan to wear, “Why? Is everything okay, sunbae?”

“It’s Dokyeom-ssi.”

***

The managers beforehand had arranged an appointment for Hoshi’s shoulder from an injury he had gained during the encore concert, though Dokyeom’s check-up was a last-minute decision. The latter had woken up with a nasty sore throat and was unable to speak, and when Bosun shows up at their dorms by the early afternoon he had decided that it is best to bring the other idol along, since he had professed about his throat irritation a day before the concert event.

The doctor confirms that Dokyeom has an acute case of inflammation of his vocal chords, possibly due to the stress and overexertion of his voice from his tour activities (though Jane personally thinks that his sonic scream from last night was a more major cause of this). The good news is that the inflammation seems mild, so he advises that the idol should refrain from heavy speaking or singing, and rest as much as he can. Dokyeom is lucky that today is a day off for him and his fellow members. Now that his powers have awakened, Jane also notifies him that his throat would heal in no time with ample rest, so he would not have to worry about needing to sit out from any upcoming schedules they would have for the new week (from what she was able to revise from last night, sirens apparently have enhanced self-healing abilities too).

Dokyeom responds to her kindly through the words he would type and show from his phone, though Jane could tell that he is acting a bit wary towards her. It could have something to do with what may have carried on between him and Joshua after she left; the older one must have warned him to not be too friendly with her.

Jane reasonably understands his intentions of doing so. Nevertheless, she is somewhat back to square one in her attempt at gaining their trust.

“Now, Hoshi-ssi, please make full use of your time today to actually start following the doctor’s advice about your shoulder, and no dancing if it is not in your schedule,” Bosun reminds the idol as the four of them get into the car.

“Hyung, you can count on me to take care of myself. What about last night though? That’s what I’m worried about,” Hoshi asks as he buckles in his seat.

“Jihyun-sunbae had submitted a report about it first thing in the morning. He just messaged me about the higher-up’s response in hiring more watchers around the area.”

“Watchers? What is this about?” Jane asks in interest.

“Last night, Hoshi and I caught two cars trailing our van from behind,” Bosun explains. “We drove in circles, hoping to lose them but it didn’t work. So we ended up stopping one of the cars and confronted them instead.”

Hoshi continues the story as Bosun turns on the ignition, “The other one drove away when the first car was cornered, but we got their number plates and everything. I got out as well because I was kinda angry; there were younger members in the car with me and we’re all tired. Them doing that was just-“ Hoshi calms himself down with a sigh, “It almost ruined our night.”

“With the privacy of our artists sometimes at stake, we sometimes hire watchers,” Bosun adds as he starts driving, “Some staff will get assigned around places we would frequent about to secretly ‘watch’ on certain people like stalkers and sasaengs, especially near the dorms.”

“Wow, you mean like secret agents? It’s like saying that Pledis also hires spies in their agency.” Jane’s ironic comment had earned her a funny look from Dokyeom, while Bosun and Hoshi just laughs. “It does sound weird, but a job like Pledis’ watchers aren’t exactly something new in the entertainment industry. Some other companies have also taken similar liberties for their idols and artists. People in the business have learnt over the years that the fans of their talents are not to be underestimated, sometimes some of these individuals can get too carried away in their obsessions. So, you too, Jane. Keep an eye out on any suspicious people or activity and update about it in our chat.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, is this normal?” Jane suddenly probes, “How do you feel about fans who do this?”

“Personally, I don’t consider them as our fans,” Hoshi unexpectedly confesses, “I mean I do appreciate them being our fans, but to invade us during our personal times, that’s kinda crossing the line. It’s hard for me to respect people who don’t respect my privacy, and the privacy of my group members. I’d like to believe though that Carats overall are a considerate type of fandom, supportive and mostly full of cool people who know we need our space. We wouldn’t have gotten where we are today without them, and for those fans I am grateful.”

Dokyeom types something on his phone and nudges Hoshi to read it.

“What? Oh. ‘ _Hyung… that was a cool speech. We should have had a V-Live to prove to Carats further that you can complete your senten-_ ‘ Yah, what do you mean I can’t complete my sentences?!“ The older member pushes the younger away playfully.

***

Even though they are back to being awkward with each other, Jane is still concerned for Dokyeom’s condition and decides to pay him a short visit with a remedy for his throat. She had found out from Bosun that the other members on the sixth floor are all out, including Joshua, so it should be safe for her to approach him alone and bring up about last night’s discussion if necessary.

He answers the door and seems a little startled to see her. “Whoa whoa, sorry,” Jane notes to try and settle this quick before she stresses him out more. “I understand your reaction. It’s just- at least let me come in? I don’t really want to talk about this outside of the door.”

Though he seems reluctant, Dokyeom lets her in to the entry corridor and closes the door behind them. He watches her cautiously as he gestures her to talk.

“I kinda get that by now you’re probably affected by Joshua’s words more, from whatever you guys talked about after I left, and I understand that. It’s not wrong to rely on someone you know better and trust more. When I suddenly got my powers, and realise that I’m not normal anymore, I used to keep my guard up around others too.”

Jane extends a bottle of honey to him. It was the same brand she had used to make him hot honey water during the encore concert period.

“Consider this as a sort of peace offering. I just want to show my gratitude to you for being kind to me… Even though it was a short moment, and it was just me blabbering mostly,” Jane chuckles hesitantly in mid-sentence, “But you made my first days a bit better. And your fans are right, you have a bright presence, kinda like the sun!” She smiles at him sincerely.

Dokyeom slowly accepts the honey speechlessly, though he is at the moment abstained from speaking in the first place. Jane then asserts to him with determination as she puts a hand on her chest.

“I promise, I’m not someone fishy. I’ll do my best to look out for you; all of you.”

Feeling satisfied with completing her personal mission, she then turns to the door. “Well, now that I’m done I’m just gonna go-“

Suddenly she feels herself being held back. Dokyeom had grabbed her left wrist as if he does not want her to leave yet. “Dokyeom-ssi?”

The younger seems to struggle in wording out what he wants to say, which prompts Jane to scold him as her hand releases from his hold. “Ah, nope! You’re not supposed to talk remember!” She then continues in a friendlier tone, “Just let your voice rest for now. If you’d like, we can try talking another day.” Dokyeom hesitates for moment, before inclining with a nod.

“Okay, see you then,” Jane turns back to the door to open the handle.

But as she opens it, she finds someone standing outside right in front of the entrance. She abruptly yelps in shock at the sight of his face, and somehow ends up stumbling back on her bottom.

“What are you doing here?” Joshua seems to interrogate as he narrows his eyes at her in suspicion. He doesn’t seem fazed by the way Jane had reacted towards him.

“I uh…” Jane is at a loss for words, she never actually planned in advance on how she would verbally defend herself against Joshua if he ever returns earlier.

“Oh wait, I know what you’re here for,” Joshua enters himself in and closes the door behind them, making it difficult for Jane to get back on her feet in the narrow corridor. He then faces down at her, “So, where is it?”

“Where’s what?” Jane questions back absent-mindedly, causing Joshua to roll his eyes.

“The proof. That evidence you promised yesterday.”

“… Oh.”

“ ‘Oh’? Don’t tell me you forgot-“

“No, I did not!-“

“Then what? Are you trying stall us or something?”

“No! It’s just-“

Dokyeom faking his coughs catches their attention. He attempts some signs and gestures towards his older friend to give some space to Jane. Joshua relents with a sullen sigh and gives her time to stand up.

The three of them walk in further into the living room area, with the two boys facing her.

“Just as we agreed,” Joshua resumes, “You’d give us the evidence the next time I see you,” He reminds in a clear but serious tone. Jane feels hesitant at the remembrance of the letter’s appearance.

“It’s not that I don’t have it with me now, but… I don’t think you’re ready for it,” She chooses her words carefully.

The two boys in front of her glance at each other curiously. Joshua then counters, “If you’d like to clear your reputation quickly, then show it to us.”

“… Okay.”

Jane steps back and gives her watch a few taps; a holographic sphere is projected from the face of the clock. She manoeuvres the sphere with a finger as if she is scrolling a list, and finally settles with a tap on an item. The sphere then enlarges slightly to slowly dissipate and reveal a floating letter.

Dokyeom seems amazed at the accessory’s advanced functionality, but tries to keep a straight face when he notices Joshua glancing at him.

She retrieves it and slowly presents it to the two young men. “Here.”

Upon closer inspection of the evidence, Joshua suddenly takes notice of the envelope’s ‘unique’ prints.

“[You’ve gotta be joking,]” he remarks in disbelief.

“I told you you’re not ready for it,” Jane whispers to herself.

“Don’t play with me, miss. I’m starting to lose my patience here.” The idol warns sternly.

“Look, I know it’s hard to believe, but this is the thing you asked for.”

“Nope,” Joshua shakes his head in disappointment, his eyes mirroring more of the disdain he has towards her. “I’m not accepting that- No, Seokmin, don’t even touch it. You expect me to believe-”

“Please, please trust me. Smell it to confirm it or something!”

“Excuse me? We’re not a bunch werewolves! You out of all people clarified what we are last night!”

“Well, I don’t know about you but from what I’ve read, sirens are also creatures with a sensitivity towards scents!”

“Your excuses are getting ridiculous. Why should I believe it’s the real deal when it only looks like you’re messing with us?”

“I assure you, Joshua Hong. This IS the evidence, personally prepared by Park Ilsung!”

“No.” he replies adamantly.

“Please, please,” Jane pleads more desperately, her head facing down to avoid his judgemental expression as she pushes the letter towards him, “Just accept it and read what’s inside! IT TOOK SO MUCH COURAGE FOR ME TO GIVE THIS TO YOU!”

“You know you’re being really pathetic-“ Joshua pauses in irritation as Dokyeom urgently shakes the older’s shoulder, “Not now Seokmin-“

All of a sudden Jane hears a click from a door. She looks up to see Joshua and Dokyeom frozen in place and turns toward the direction of their gaze.

She finds that the three of them were being observed by a small crowd at the entry corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought that the weird whirring (Idk what it's called) during their 'jangnan anieyo' chant and footwork moment goes well with the atmosphere of how this chapter ended lol
> 
> TEEN TOP(틴탑)_Rocking(장난아냐) MV  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHd_8iZFvK8


	15. Mis-Takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, long time no update. I am a little free so I thought I should just at least post one.
> 
> The next updates will only come in December... but I think this time I won't say I'm gonna promise it being regular. As of now, when I'm confident with them I'll post them.

“So I guess Joshua is your favourite?” Yoon Jeonghan suddenly asks out of the blue, causing Jane to almost choke on her fruit beverage as he settles down beside her. She was taking a breather at a corner after helping Bosun move some new equipment into another storage room, and was instructed by the senior to standby at the dance studio. The boys are also scattered around, on a break from rehearsing for an upcoming performance.

“Uh… Jeonghan-ssi, what made you come to that assumption?”

“That love letter incident two days ago.”

 _Ah, yes… The ‘love letter’ incident, of course_ , Jane monologues peevishly. It was fortunate for the three of them that the six members creeping by the door had only peeped in the last few seconds, so they still have no clue about their potential for abnormal powers.

Unfortunately, the snooping members had instead gained a totally different interpretation of the situation.

Joshua had insisted to them that it was a letter from a young fan Jane took pitied on and decided to deliver it to him directly on the fan’s behalf, and she tried her best to follow up on his bullshit since Dokyeom could not speak at the time. As skillful as he was in defending his reasoning, some of the members seem to have the wrong idea that he was just covering for the manager to ‘save’ her (and him) from embarrassment, of his harsh objections towards her non-existent love confession which they were able to witness seconds after entering the dorm.

He was able to get the leader S Coups on his side to make the other members swear to keep the incident amongst themselves, and that the secret stays within the dorms, though that does not stop Jane from catching some of them suppressing their laughs at the sight of their fellow member and her in the same space, or making inside jokes that only the members would understand and giggle to themselves.

“No comment, because the letter IS not from me. End of story.”

“Then let’s open it back up: What do you like about Joshua?”

“Aren’t you close with Joshua-ssi? You should know better that we’re not supposed to talk about this here.” Being reminded of said member made Jane quickly scan around the studio mindfully.

“But there’s no one we have to be careful of near us; it’s just the guys cooling off and minding their own business.” He continues his attempt to pry as he sits down beside the young manager, as if signaling that he would not move on from her. “Trying to avoid the topic?”

“…I don’t think it’s nice to prolong in making fun of him.” Jane comments disapprovingly, partly because it was her unintentional blunder in the first place.

“Ah, he’s fine. Believe it or not, he actually enjoys the attention we’re currently giving him.” A thought then seems to pop up in Jeonghan’s mind, “Oh? Your words just now, was that a sign of concern as a manager of Seventeen, or was that a sign of lingering affection towards the one who rejected you?”

Disgruntled, Jane sends a half-smile back at the idol, “…Seriously, why have you decided to sit here?”

“Why? What’s wrong with me sitting here?” Jeonghan pretends to be clueless. The young manager tries to look elsewhere, going back to sucking her straw more intensely, but she could irritatingly feel the guy smirking back at her reaction. _Argh, this other pretty face to watch out for…_

Since the encore concert, Jane has noticed that some of the Seventeen members are slowly warming up to her (asides from Dokyeom, _once upon a time_ ). This is a good sign of course, but Yoon Jeonghan is another story; besides the usual polite and formal exchanges, he has been putting in more effort than the others in either being too chummy or annoying towards her, a total weird switch from the way he had sounded so doubtful of her from their official meet at the lobby. Jane is unable to gauge his motivations in being friendly with her so she tries her best to keep him at a distance _._

Ironically, the more careful she is of him, the more likely he is in approaching her.

“Awe, don’t ignore me Manager Jane-ssi~ I’m just trying to make a conversation with you.”

“With all due respect, our conversations so far tend to be one-way, mostly you teasing me.” Jane mutters the last bit under her breath.

“Awe, has it been too one-sided for you? You can ask me questions this time,” he then smiles slyly at her, “You can tease me back too if you’d like.”

“…As one of your managers, I think I deserve to know what your real intentions are if I do entertain you.”

“Ouch, you make me sound like I’m some fishy guy,” Jeonghan puts a heart on his chest, faking his hurt. “You know what, let’s settle this, do you have some kind of grudge on poor me? Oh, you’re so cold to me compared to the others… even though I’d like to think that I have been the nicest to you so far,” he complains dramatically. Though he sounds playful, Jane opts to give him a serious answer, to see how he would react.

“Not really… but I have to admit, I’ve been a little wary of you since the intro meeting.”

“…Oh, that.” Jeonghan pauses as if to reflect for a moment. His tone then seemingly changes after recalling how that particular day went, “Did my questions from then still bother you? I’m sorry if I sounded a little accusing at the time; I couldn't help but feel suspicious of you. ”

Jane is a little surprised at his sincere response. “Well, it’s not just you… but I understand, you guys still miss Ilsung-sunbae.”

“Nah, it wasn’t just because of Ilsung hyung… You haven’t heard?” he suddenly queries.

“Heard what?”

Jeonghan contemplates before answering, “Stuff about the previous managers before you.”

“Oh.” Jeonghan was probably referring to the people hired before her that were said to have behaved questionably and unpleasantly towards the idols under Pledis, who would then mysteriously resign or disappear a few days after. Truthfully she has little care for the gossip now since her confrontations with a certain someone had given her a hint of their ‘vanishings’.

“I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t hear about things from the older managers, but I was away during the time when the incidents were more active.”

“Hmm, how honest of you to confess that you listen to gossip. I was about to think that you’re some pure goody-two-shoes,” he attempts to pick on her again.

“Rumours in an entertainment company are… unavoidable in a way. Knowing a little can be, useful, for the sake of cautiousness; I’m sure even you as an idol follow something like that.”

Jeonghan hums in acknowledgement.

Silence looms between them, making Jane uncomfortable. Being unable to read the idol’s current expression, she wonders if she has hit a nerve somewhere.

“…Sorry.”

Jeonghan seems surprised, “What for?”

“I made this chat awkward, and maybe it brought you some bad memories about those people when they were working with you.”

“Ah, you didn’t, I was just thinking about something else; work stuff,” he shrugs a little. “The issues caused by them are somewhat a sensitive topic to approach, but it wasn’t just us who uh, had such troubles. I heard that NU’EST had similar problems too; it was a weird period for a lot of us.”

“If I could I would ask if it was that bad, but you guys did react the way you did when you met me during the intro meeting. Knowing the type of career you are in, it must have been uncomfortable for you guys to deal with-” Jane then catches herself from running her mouth too casually, “Ah, sorry! It’s not my place to poke more about the story anyway. Whatever happened back then was then.”

“I wouldn’t say it was all ‘bad’ experiences though. Between you and me, there were times when it was, interesting,” Jeonghan seems to ponder back with intrigue, making Jane puzzled at his train of thought. Most who have brought up about the rumours to her mentioned that it was a totally bad experience, mostly for the members of Seventeen, so Jeonghan noting it as ‘interesting’ is something new.

“I’ll, try not to judge you on that.”

Jeonghan gives her a hard look after her remark.

“You just thought about me being strange, didn’t you?”

Jane was taken aback because he was not wrong. “N-No! I-“

“Just kidding… It’s funny to watch you turn red when you’re flustered,” he grins at her. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have you for another week, Manager-ssi… maybe even longer.”

“Wait what do you mean by that-“

“Break’s over guys! Let’s get back in five!” Hoshi hollers out from one end of the studio. Jeonghan cunningly takes the chance to leave her hanging, “Guess I should go and stretch.”

“Wait- ah…” Jane’s conscience as their manager prevents her from holding him up from their group practice.

“Hoshi!” Hyelim suddenly calls out to him. Asides from being an esteemed creative director under Pledis, she is also Seventeen’s main supervisor in dance and choreography. “Any of your managers around? I’d like someone to help record the practice performance.”

“Ah no, I don’t see Bosun-hyu- Ah! Manager-ssi!”

Jane quickly puts her beverage at a side and springs up at the idol’s calling. “Y-Yes?”

He waves and beckons her to come closer to him and Hyelim. She gives a slight nod to the older colleague as a greeting, who appears to recognise her from her time at the encore concert.

“Oh, Jane-ssi right? You’re the rookie helper that ran around for us in the arena. Miss Bunny!”

At the remembrance of the title, Jane could feel her body heat going up to her ears. “Um… yeah.” Hoshi and a few members near them snort at the way Hyelim says the nickname. “Miss Bunny?” Mingyu questions with a grin.

“Because there was another Jane-nim assisting the sound system, so we got confused on the two Janes for a while. After she tripped over some wires and stood like this,” She demonstrated a funny pose resembling a rabbit, “Some of us decided to call her that to differentiate her from the other Jane-nim. I mean well though back at the concert, you were a big help, Bunny-ssi,” Hyelim praises her, “And funny too; sometimes you look like you were hopping around backstage!”

“Hehe, how cute!” Dino copies their dance teacher’s rabbit pose, followed by Jun a few times. Woozi and Mingyu snicker quietly at the two members’ antics. Hoshi tries to stay composed due to being conscious of Jane and Hyelim, but even he could not stop an upright curve from forming on his lips. Hyelim tries to resist herself from laughing and tells the boys to stop while apologising to the blushing younger manager.

***

It was as if she was watching human-sized versions of different cells, grouping and working together in perfect unison, vibrantly synchronized as a functional unit despite having their own specialised roles. Whenever Jane starts to think that one of them may be a little off course in their step or balance, a mini-second later she would feel as if her eyes were just playing tricks on her the whole time, and that their movements were never tainted, flowing appropriately to the rhythm and beat.

Jane tries her best to not shake Hyelim’s phone too much, but the sight before her is amazing, even though standing atop of a wobbly desk is not the most ideal seating, and this is probably the third time of her recording it all.

And then practice ends.

“Okay, let’s see the new rehearsal, Jane-ssi?”

Jane snaps out of her daze and ends the recording, “Yup, just a second,” She crouches down on the desk to pass the phone back to Hyelim. The older begins reviewing the third video with a few of the boys gathering around their senior, occasionally complimenting and exchanging some commentary of their dancing. The young manager waits as she squats on the desk, just in case they would need her to do another take.

“Mhmm, I think that should do it; I’ll forward this one to Youngjun-ssi for his reference.”

Hearing their teacher’s approval, the boys’ faces light up in satisfaction and relief.

“You guys had a full schedule today, right? I think it’s best we end it here since we’re leaving in the morning.” The boys take Hyelim’s words as a sign of dismissal of their practice for the night, and thanks her for her guidance before she leaves.

Jane takes it as her queue to get down from the desk, and remind them before they decide who stays back for the post-practice cleanup.

“Hey guys, don’t worry about the studio; I’ll be handling it again today. Bosun-sunbae passed me the keys so just go see him downstairs later.”

“Wow, this Pohang event tomorrow is that big of a deal huh?” Mingyu asks with wonder.

“Well, considering that we’re performing a special stage to close the concert for an ‘international’ forum, maybe?” Dino self-guesses. “But isn’t this a bit weird? Like just because she’s our new manager she’s the only one covering our clean up? What about Bosun-hyung?”

“This is based on the company’s temporary instructions, Dino-ssi. The managers have discussed, and based on availability it is best that you are accompanied back with a manager you are more familiar with; a safer option because of recent events.”

“But what about you, Manager-ssi?” Hoshi voices out. “I mean, it’s not like I’m underestimating you just cause you’re a girl but, you walking back alone at night?”

“Hyung, don’t you remember?” Seungkwan nudges the older. “Jihyun-hyung always comes here to pick up the keys from whoever is left.”

“Yes, and Jihyun-sunbaenim will also send me back, so not a problem.” Jane adds in.

“Ah, okay…”

“Hey, aren’t you guys tired? We should just head back, unless we wanna continue stalling Manager Bunny-ssi here from starting her cleaning.” Jeonghan says as he puts an arm around Dino’s shoulders and gives Jane a mischievous wink. “Poor Manager here… we keep chatting with her and she’ll end up getting home so late she wouldn’t be able to eat her dinner…” The younger responds defensively, “Hyung, that’s so mean! We would never-!”

“Then let’s head back then,” S Coups ends their conversation courteously. “Thank you for your work, Manager-nim.” The rest of the members then follow after the oldest in greeting Jane before preparing to leave.

Jane turns as she recalls her memory of the vacuum’s placement, only to be jolted by the appearance of Wonwoo, and Jun holding out the nozzle handle of the appliance to her. “We’ve, uh, plugged it in already so that you don’t have to,” Wonwoo explains.

“And the mop and bucket are over there,” Jun brightly points at a corner where the cleaning tools are.

“Oh… thank you,” After Jane takes hold of the vacuum and expresses her gratitude, Wonwoo and Jun go to their bags and coat.

She feels a chill and turns behind to see Joshua staring, probably monitoring her recent interaction with the two members. Even though she feels unsettled, she gives him a nod of greeting. Unexpectedly, he nods back before heading out, though he avoided her gaze when doing so.

She suddenly feels a pat on her shoulder. It was Jun.

“Don’t worry; you’ll both move on,” He encourages her with a sympathetic smile.

Jane watches the bubbly idol skip out before she could even correct him of his misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, some updates I'd hesitate to post, partly because I'm still contemplating on what is the 'right' song to put in these end notes
> 
> [M/V] SEVENTEEN(세븐틴) _ SVT LEADERS - 'CHANGE UP'  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6iCn6Qpy36k


	16. Shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh... I ended up posting an update a little earlier than I thought I could. 
> 
> Note: I spent some time going back to the old chapters and re-editing them but no biggie, no major change~ It's just... when english is your second language eheh

Jane arrives at her floor to see a familiar figure lurking in front of her neighbour’s door.

“Dokyeom-ssi?”

“Oh, Manager-ssi!” He shouts softly.

Jane approaches him closer and speaks in a similar volume, “What are you doing here? And, why are you whispering?”

“Oh, I uh, was waiting for you. I snuck out.”

“What? What for??”

“We never got to do that talk after Monday, and I wanna have it tonight.”

“…Does Joshua-ssi know you’re here?” Jane enquires.

“Ah, o-of course, no… “

The young manager heaves a heavy breath, “We have a long day tomorrow. I think it’s better if-“

“Please, can we talk tonight? I don’t think I can sleep well unless we’ve had it.” He pleads at the older with his own version of puppy eyes, “At least hear me out a little?”

Jane stares at him momentarily before sighing again. She passes over her neighbour’s entrance to hers and enters the code combination of her apartment unit. Opening the door, she quietly gestures for him to enter, “It’s cold out here so we should talk indoors at least. You may have some special resistance now as a non-norma, but you just recovered after all.”

Dokyeom’s eyes wander a little from the entryway.

“Wow, your place looks simple, yet stylish.”

“It’s mostly my housemate’s arrangement.”

“Oh, where is your housemate?”

“Out on their night shift for their second job, so that makes it safe for the two of us to talk in private,” Jane explains. “Do you want to come in?”

“Oh no, here is fine.” Dokyeom then clears his throat before making a declaration.

“I want to help.”

***

_Maybe I should’ve said no._

“Oooh Manager-ssi! You totally saved us with your tissues, right Chan?”

“Yeah! Not gonna lie, I saw the bundle packs and I thought that she must be paranoid or something. But wow, our luck that we’d need it a few times today! Maybe Manager-ssi was thinking about us too…”

“Well uh, yes, and, no-“

“Oh of course you did!” Dokyeom cuts her off optimistically. “Manager-ssi really thinks about us! So considerate!”

“And your Manager-hyung didn’t because we expect you to know to bring it yourselves,” Hyeosung adds crankily into the conversation as he sits at the opposite side of Jane’s row. “Think of how shameful it is that you have to ask our junior for tissues for the seventh time today! She’s not your hanky dispenser okay!” Dokyeom and Chan mumble an incoherent apology to Hyeosung, though they continue to get nagged by the older manager for their cheeky insincerity.

“And stop spilling your drinks in the bus!”

Since the wee hours before sunrise when they had to leave for Pohang, Dokyeom has been pretty motivated in his current scheme. He greeted Jane with more enthusiasm compared to the rest, he sits right behind her seat row, and tries to include her in his conversations with the others during their bus trip. Anything concerning the young manager, the young idol makes it known to the rest of the world; basically being loud like “Oh, thanks for holding my bag Manager-ssi!”, “Oof, Manager-ssi you’re so strong!” and “Manager-ssi let’s share snacks!”.

Spilling drinks may or may not have been an intentional part of the plan.

Dokyeom calls this the “Aggressively Appeal Manager-ssi Operation”, or A.A.M.O. It was an idea he had proposed to her from the night before, when he offered Jane that he would help her gain the trust of his fellow members by creating opportunities in shooting up some good impressions of her, especially to gain a favourable impression from a certain ‘hyung’ of his…

\--

_“… Are you sure? I feel a little uneasy knowing that you’re willing to cooperate with me, behind Joshua’s back. Isn’t he someone close to you?”_

_“Yes,” Dokyeom confirmed with confidence. “I know that Shua-hyung said to be careful of you, but I don’t think you’re a bad person if you’re willing to go with his demands; there’s just something nice for a change about you- wait, that may not be the right word… Normal! Normal for a change!”_

_“Normal?” Jane raised a brow. It had been a while since someone associated her with the word._

_“Yes, normal! Genuine! You’ve been acting so normal towards us since you’ve joined us.”_

_“I wouldn’t say I’m genuine since I became your manager for not-normal reasons.”_

_“Of course there’s that… you’re not exactly normal because of your mission and our awakenings and stuff, but I can feel it; you’re different from those ex-managers, previous staff and what-not!” Dokyeom then smiled warmly, “Let me believe in the care you have for us, that you promised the other day… Or if you’re really a bad guy just like hyung warned me, I guess this is one way I can also keep an eye on you too! ‘Keep your enemies closer’, am I right?” He joked in a light manner._

\--

Jane honestly now detests the idea because it means that she ends up being under a constant ‘spotlight’, highlighted by every time Dokyeom opens his loud mouth, although she admits that the effects of the scheme may be working with some of the normal members. 

However, it seems to make her appear less trustworthy in the eyes of that one particular target. Hong Joshua’s acting of obliviousness towards the attention on her has been pretty impressive so far, but Jane can tell from his occasional silent glowering that he is not pleased with it.

In fact, she now knows that he is absolutely livid about it, seeing as how he is currently demonstrating the infamous _kabedon_ , darkly towering over her in an isolated staircase area for the wrong reasons.

“Manager-ssi,” He smiles down at her, placing his hand more firmly on the wall to reduce her chances of escaping, “Haven’t I already made clear of your boundaries?”

“Y-Yes… yes you have, Joshua-ssi.” She grimaces as she tries to avoid his eye.

“Then explain to me why you let yourself be surrounded by some of the members this morning.”

If she was in a certain kind of setting, a wall slamming event would have been a thrilling experience for Jane. She would love to experience a proper one for once, of one where the 2D guy who seems to have a thing for her drives her to a corner and dramatically acts one out before making an important proclamation of love regarding her, though hopefully not as excessive as Thoth-sensei’s slamming in Kamigami no Asobi.

Instead, she gets 5D Joshua, stealthily cornering her away from the Pohang hotel floor their team of staffs currently occupies, towards these emergency stairs, and is now giving off a dangerous glare like he is more than willing to dump her body in an oil tank to float away at sea.

“Who was the one who said that she wanted to prove her ‘trustworthiness’, hmm?”

Jane sighs as she is well aware of what ‘trustworthiness’ he was referring to. It was during a break hour of a photoshoot Seventeen was scheduled to work on some days before. She had plucked up the courage to secretly confront the so-called ‘gentlemanly’ idol again.

\--

_“So… once this ‘love letter’ thing dies down, you’ll read it?”_

_“As if I have time; I already have my hands full trying to cover for the three of us. And don’t, call it that, ‘love letter’-“ he grunted unhappily, “What are you expecting from this conversation?”_

_“I… okay.” Jane took in a breath, “You asked for it, and my current job is basically to deliver it, which I did but you rejected it. I really think you should take it though; I think there’s some important stuff in there that you should read.”_

_“So? Why does it matter to you if I read it or not?”_

_“The thing is I got my own letter from Ilsung-hyung, but it’s bounded by some unique instructions. I don’t think I can read mine until you’ve read yours; it’s important for the mission.”_

_“…If it is from Ilsung-hyung, you’re asking me to believe that you haven’t already read the one addressed to ‘Seventeen’?”_

_“I didn’t.”_

_“I may not have touched it yesterday, but I saw that the envelope was already teared.”_

_“Fine, I did try to open it. But I didn’t read it because I couldn’t.”_

_Joshua hummed but he does not seem convinced._

_“I think… it’s because it wasn’t meant for me,” she speculated carefully, “I know that as the agent Kazu, he sometimes does that, concealing his letters in a letter, when he sends messages to ORG. You have to believe me or at least believe that the letters are from Kazu. I’m sure he pulls this kind of thing on you guys too.”_

_“…Fine, I’ll accept it.”_

_The young manager heaved a relief too soon before the idol continued, “If you give me yours as well.”_

_“What? That’s not fair since mine was written for me!“_

_“Either that or you leave, or be forced to leave. I have my ways.”_

_“…So you were behind all the previous managers quitting or disappearing?”_

_“Possibly.” he revealed a devious smirk before going back to his solemn expression. ”I’m surprised that you’ve only concluded on that. If you were an agent as you say, you would have already known much more and encountered me appropriately earlier.”_

_“I have-“ Jane shook her head in agitation. “Fine, I’ll give both of them to you; I won’t leave my mission just because you’re not friendly with me.”_

_“…You’re pretty pushy about this. It’s suspicious. I’ll only accept the letters if I have even a little inch of trust towards you, or when you’re tired of so-called babysitting us, who knows.”_

_“Wha- What if time is at stake? These are not the kind of letters you can just open 10 years later!”_

_“Well, you don’t have much of a choice. I at the moment do not trust you, very.”_

_“…What can I do to speed it up?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“What can I do to make you trust me faster? I’ll do what I can, minus the quitting part!”_

_“[…Is that an offer?]” the idol questions her in his other tongue._

\--

“Look I’ve been doing my best of what you have asked of me; take over your post-dance clean-ups, buy you and the members your little cafe coffees, shopping errands at night, even though some of the things were probably unnecessary and were just meant to mess with me-“ Jane mumbles a little at the end.

“And yet, you can’t fulfil the most important one in our deal,” Jane could see his smile evolving into a scowl, “You were the one who said that you’re an ‘expert’ at being aloof in social interactions.”

“Correction; I said that I have been occasionally viewed by others as awkward and ‘aloof’ when it comes to socialising, so it’s not a problem for me to not approach your members casually. But that doesn’t mean I can control others to not talk to me when they can and want to.” Funnily, it was also the weakness of this particular condition that drives Dokyeom to initiate interactions with Jane as much as he can for their A.A.M.O. operation.

“Stop making excuses and do what you need to do if you want me to read those letters,” he snaps at her.

Jane is starting to lose her patience with his passive-aggressiveness towards her. Based on her conversation with Dokyeom last night, she knows that Joshua has at one point acknowledged to the younger idol that she seems reliable, and yet for some reason he still treats her this way. _What else does she need to prove to this guy?_ _Or was he just lying about his opinion of her to please his younger friend?_ She becomes more annoyed as she feels conscious of the two iced coffee beverages in her grasps, getting wetter every second around her palms and fingers.

“Like I said, I’m trying. If you were just a bit a more observant, you would realise that I have always kept my distance, but I can’t exactly just stop them from initiating a conversation with me; that would just be too suspicious! And I still have to perform my communication with them as one of your group’s managers.”

“I saw you small-talk with Jeonghan yesterday.”

“Tha- that was different; I was clearing up some things to him about work matters.”

“You laughed in your conversation with him, witch.”

“Since when- wait, ‘witch’? Well, in another context it would be flattering but- Excuse me?!”

“Yeah, a witch. Don’t you think I didn’t notice Dokyeom suddenly being so friendly with you today; him suddenly warming up to you and praising you nonstop in the bus? You think I wouldn’t notice your dirty little charm tricks?”

“Well what if I told that I have ZERO capabilities for that and that HE wante- “

A swinging of a door interrupts their private quarrel, and they hear footsteps. Joshua stops cornering her but they both stay silent in their positions. They hear a door swinging again, with the footsteps no more.

Both of them spontaneously heave relieving sighs, and go back to eyeing at each other warily.

Joshua unexpectedly speaks first, “Give me the coffee.”

“What?”

“The drinks. Pass them to me or they’ll continue to drip on your shoes.”

At his mentioning, Jane promptly feels some dampness on top of her feet. “Oh,” She passes the beverages to him, at the same time puzzled as to whether this is his way of being considerate-

“Geez, you took too long to get them and now the ice has melted too much; it’ll probably taste bland.”

She takes any potential good thought she had of him back in the trash folder where they belong.

“And… Fine. Keep your distance, minimise unnecessary interactions with the members, or else I will get you fired,” he cautions before adding on sarcastically, “If you’re gonna try to bend our conditions anyway, at least do a better job at being subtle rather than right under my nose, ‘Miss Agent’.”

Jane glares daggers at him as he leaves downstairs towards the lower floor, where the idols and a few staff are accommodated for the Pohang trip.

She tiringly heads upstairs towards the upper floor, where the managers’ rooms are located.

She opens the emergency exit door to find a startled Choi Seungcheol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get to finish a certain draft for a chapter, my next upload may be as early as the upcoming Monday :D If not then haha
> 
> Song recommendation:
> 
> SUPER JUNIOR 슈퍼주니어 'SPY' MV  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GpJHF0WyAE
> 
> Btw if anyone's wondering I'm generally a casual listener so (other than SVT) I mostly only know title tracks from other k-pop groups


	17. Reverse Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry I was busy replaying today's GoSe XD Such a fun episode this week... WITH BIG THINGS AT STAKE??? SEVENTEEN PLEEAASSE WINN I
> 
> Just realised that my latest drafts keep getting longer for certain reasons (neither good nor bad news but it does bug me a little-) Aaaanyway yayy, I was able to 'clean' this on time for Monday!

_Oh no_ , Jane internally panics.

“I-I’m sorry! I went to see Jihyun-hyung for certain things, and I wanted to use the stairs instead of the lift but-“

Jane instantly grabs an arm of his and brings him forcefully back to the space of the emergency stairway. She also whispers a chant while discreetly punching a function on her wristwatch, activating a quick Box around her and the idol to conceal them from more potential passersby.

Jane corners Choi Seungcheol, whom she usually refers to as S Coups because of her manager job. Asides from the usual work matters and formalities, S Coups is also one of the Seventeen members she has had the least ‘casual’ opportunities with. It is unfortunate for her that their ‘first interaction’ has to turn out this way, but protecting mission details must always come first before norma-type relations (even if he’ll eventually ‘awaken’).

In haste, she pins the idol to the wall, instinctively securing his limbs down with her hold; ironically a _kabedon_ style of her own.

“How much did you hear?” Jane begins to probe in a serious tone.

“I, I won’t tell anyone-“

“Just tell me how much or what you’ve heard!” Jane dictates urgently.

“Okay! Okay! At least let go of my arms?! You’re grabbing me real tight for someone with small hands!”

Upon the man’s desperate plea, Jane takes notice of her aggressive strength. “Ah, sorry,” She glances down for a second to hide her embarrassment and loosens her grip on him. “If I let go, promise me you won’t run,” she requests with a serious attitude. Though appearing perplexed and somewhat in fear, the idol nods earnestly in assurance at her. The young manager slowly complies to his request and takes a few steps back.

“Now, please tell me honestly, everything that you’ve witnessed… Did you know who I was with?”

S Coups seems to hesitate before answering, “It was Joshua, right?”

“Ah yeah…” Jane subtly winces. “So what have you heard?”

“You two were quarreling with each other about something. You got him coffee drinks.”

“What do you mean by ‘something’?”

“It’s not all clear because I just overheard a little in the end, but from what I was able to catch, he called you a ‘witch’? Cause he doesn’t trust you?”

“Ah, that’s not wrong…” Jane mutters, putting a hand on her chin to think. She had observed the idol’s manners carefully. Though he may be a charismatic figure on stage, the present S Coups before her seem to tremble under the young manager’s commanding watch, a hand nervously touching the other arm. Bearing a puzzled expression, his eyes are not staring too hard at her, nor do they wander too far. As for her gut feeling…

She deduces that he may not have heard much, and heaves in content.

S Coups continues to prove his cluelessness about the real nature of Joshua’s confrontation towards her, “Is there something more going on between you and him?”

After another hard stare at the idol, Jane responds.

“Yes, but at the same time, no, ahaha,” She answers in a confusing manner, before suddenly bowing to him. “I’m sorry I reacted to you weirdly!” she utters an apology loudly, “I’ll take whatever punishment I have to if you decide to tell the seniors about how I treated you. Just, don’t tell anybody else about what happened here or what you’ve heard!”

“… Is Joshua bullying you?”

S Coup’s sudden question catches her off-guard. She looks up, “Wha-?”

“He’s been making you do things for him right? I’ve, noticed that quite a bit. Is he threatening you with something?”

S Coups even presses further, “Does this have anything to do with that love letter?”

“No! No, wait- no, maybe?” She covers her face with her hands and lets out an exasperating groan, “Argh! Forget it.” She had a speech ready in her head but now that he had brought it up, she guesses that brushing it off is not an easy option.

S Coups is a little taken by surprise with the climatic change of his interrogator’s demeanour. He then speaks up tactfully, rubbing a hand behind his neck. “Uhm look, I won’t tell anyone, but if there is something like a power play going on between you and Joshua, I have a responsibility to investigate and take action. He may be a close friend to me, but he is a co-member. All the more reason I need to make sure he’s not making unnecessary trouble.”

 _Huh… ‘power play’ huh…_ Jane almost snorts over the idol’s seriousness, but then realises the reasonable firmness in his words _._ S Coups is the leader of Seventeen after all; it should not come as a surprise to Jane that a person in his position would suggest something so accountable. But she has to somehow quell his suspicions. _If he reports, we’re toast!_

“Actually, yes!” She lets her mouth run freely on the spot, “There is something going on between me and Joshua, but it’s mostly,” she gulps by reflex, “my fault.”

“…Your fault?”

“Yeah, because of the letter thing… fine, I admit. That letter was from me,” Jane herself could not believe at the words she would utter next,

“I… like Hong Joshua!”

Seungcheol seems astounded at Jane’s bold confession, he could only repeat back at her words, “Huh… so, you actually do like him?”

“Yes.” The thought of Joshua possibly willing to do more than just get her fired if he finds out about this blunder of hers crosses her mind, but there is no turning back. It has been a while, but Jane does her best to act out as someone who is so heartbroken, and so regretful of their poor love life.

“But as much as I am hurt from how he had rejected me, I respect his feelings… I am going to move on, but I need to make amends first.”

“A-Amends?”

“Yes. I broke something that was so important to him, and that’s why he’s currently so upset, and so angry at me...” Jane looks down, clasping her hands while pretending to be ashamed.

“What did you break?” S Coups asks curiously.

“Eh? Ah- an uh, an album! Yes, one of his precious music albums,” Jane then swiftly gestures a halting hand to prevent more queries from the idol, “But I can’t give you much of the details because this matter should only be between him and me; it’s not right if other people get involved.”

“But… are you okay with this?” S Coups sounds sincerely concerned, convincing Jane that he may be buying into her little farce. He resumes, “I still think it’s not good that he’s making you do stuff for hi-“

“It- it was my idea to be honest!” Jane quickly interjects, “And we agreed that it would only go on for a week. Joshua may be mad at me, but I can tell that despite that, he has been considerate with my dumb request, I-”

Being already too deep in her pitiful facade, Jane unexpectedly takes in both of the idol’s hands in hers, and makes an appeal to him,

“Please, please keep this a secret! I already feel bad about the love letter thing, just at least please let me make it up to him properly! And then whatever happens next, I’ll do my job quietly, or get myself transferred or something! I’ll have no hard feelings for you guys!” She looks at him in the eye with much determination, not that she was completely lying in everything she has said.

“I… uh-“

Jane pleads again desperately, “Please, S Coups!”.

The leader of Seventeen seems to contemplate for moment, before he responds.

“Okay.”

Jane gasps in relief and shakes S Coups’ hands vigorously, unable to hide her gratitude towards him, and the joy that she had in some way fooled him. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“Uhm, yeah, I’ll try my best to pretend that this never happened, but don’t blame me if I act a bit weird later during lunch-“

At the mention of ‘lunch’, Jane realises that she had forgotten to pick up her meal set earlier.

“Oh no.”

She rushes down towards the lower floor, dragging the Seventeen leader along with her.

***

Despite their first in a long while performing on a smaller stage, SEVENTEEN closed the concert for the international conference magnificently. Even some of the staff committee of the event could not help but shower praise over the group. Though there were other celebrity performances, they became the highlight of the night, a rarity of a big-numbered idol group dancing in fierce synchronicity and hyping up the crowd in the last hour, as if the lack of space for their footwork were the least of their concerns for putting on a good show.

They are now back at the hotel. Jane sighs for the n-th time of the day, this time of relief. She may have missed the chance to grab her staff lunch before it vanished as usual, but at least she came to Pohang prepared with some instants and snacks for that expected mishap. And despite her bewildering encounter with S Coups, the Seventeen leader so far has been holding on to his word in keeping it a secret.

Dinner has been distributed to company employees, so she could finally be off for the day, unless something comes up for the management team. With the exception of staffs, the idol members are strictly instructed to stay in the hotel premises for security reasons. Should they intend to leave their rooms, they should do so in groups, or at least have one manager accompany them if they were to venture out alone (ideally one of the senior managers).

At this hour, Jane doubts that any of them would be out and about since it is late, and most of the facilities in the hotel are closed.

Hoping that the café lounge at the lobby floor is still open, she heads down using the lift with a bag of foodstuffs, if not there is always the option of heading towards the nearest convenience store. She felt awkward about having them in front her roommate and her friends; she was worried that her colleagues would question her about it when the company’s dinner sets for tonight were particularly hearty, and of course, supposed to be enough for every employee involved. Not exactly easy to explain to others why her portions would always go missing.

Upon arriving at the ground floor, she spots Jihyun at the lobby counter, seemingly in a deep conversation with one of the hotel receptionists. Her curiousity is taking over her appetite, so she leaves her tote at a random sofa and heads over to him.

Jane greets the senior manager as the receptionist breaks off, busy keying in something in the computer. “Hello, Jihyun-sunbaenim,”

“Oh, hello Jane-ssi. What are you doing down here?”

“I just… wanted to take a stroll for a bit. What about you, sunbaenim?”

“Ah, it seems that there is a problem with some of the boys’ hotel cards, so I am requesting for replacements,” The receptionist then informs Jihyun that they will need to head somewhere to retrieve the cards, so he will have to wait. He sighs patiently, “Guess this will take a while.”

“…Are you actually busy? Any work I can help lessen the load?” Jane curses at herself internally for offering before thinking about her stomach, but she feels bad for the older since he seems to have a worried brow.

“No need, at the moment I think you have helped enough. I-“ Jihyun suddenly pauses, and searches for something in his jacket. He takes out a phone attached to a Seventeen-like logo dangling at its bottom, “I would have forgotten about this if it hadn’t vibrated.”

“Are you expecting a call?”

“No, this is not actually mine, but Dokyeom’s. I kept it for him during the Pohang performance but I forgot to pass it back to him. I guess he forgot about it too.” He peeks a little at the phone’s locked screen. “This seems like an important message.”

“I could help pass it to him if you’d like. I’m okay with going back up because I’ll still be walking around anyway.”

“Hmm, true. If you really don’t mind,” Jihyun unhurryingly gives it to Jane, “Since you’re new and you may get curious like some I’ve come across, I’d suggest you not to snoop in that. It might ruin your image of the boys that you’d even quit your job there and then.”

Jane tries to brush it off as a bad joke, since Hyeosung had mentioned before regarding the senior manager’s tendencies in delivering them with a straight face. “Ahaha, don’t worry Jihyun-sunbaenim. I don’t even know the password.”

“Hmm, true, but that didn’t stop one of the ex-staffs from trying. Still can’t believe she’d resigned over a harmless picture though.” The older manager unexpectedly chuckles a little, “Not saying that I underestimate you, because you seem… capable. Anyway, you’ve been on a good streak so far. I hope you keep this up.”

Jane puzzles over Jihyun’s words as she waits for the lift. There was something strange about it; she is unable to tell if it was a compliment or a warning, but she had been too scared to ask him to clarify (She admits that it has something to do with his strict-looking features).

The bell for the lift then rings, and Jane sees a familiar face as the doors open.

“Oh, hello,” Jane greets.

The8 seems slightly startled seeing her face. “Hello,“ As he steps out he notices the phone in her hand. “Is that Dokyeom’s?”

“Yes, I was asked by Jihyun-sunbaenim to pass it to him when I visit your floor.”

“…I can help give it to him for you. I’m his roommate tonight.” The young idol puts a hand out to the manager. “Oh,” Jane relents, though she is a bit saddened of the idea that The8’s offer may be a sign of distrust. Then again, she has only been a part of their management team for more than a week, even if the previous ones had lasted shorter than her, it is understandable if they are still not used to her presence.

“Well, I guess that’s all then. If you’re looking for Jihyun-sunbaenim, he’s at the front desk by the way,” Jane informs the idol and wishes him a good night.

“Wait,” Before Jane could take a step further, The8 stops her. “I have a favour to ask.”

 _Oh? Maybe I was disheartened too soon_ , Jane thinks to herself optimistically. “What can I help you with?”

The8 appears reluctant before revealing, “Dokyeom isn’t in his room. He’s outside.”

“WHA-“ Jane almost shouts before the young idol nervously puts a finger to his lips. The young manager picks up the idea that this may be something Jihyun is not aware of, and The8 would like to keep it that way. She conforms to his signal and reacts more softly, “Outside where?”

“Out, of the hotel… maybe the convenience store.”

“… He’s not with a manager isn’t he?”

“No, but, I think he’s with Joshua-hyung.”

 _Out of all people, it had to be_ \- Jane tries not to express her irritation in front of the idol. “Isn’t this past your idol ‘curfew’?”

“Yes, but…”

“… Right, he snuck out,” Jane breathes heavily, “You’re hoping that I would go get them without the other managers knowing.”

“Yes, please; the other managers would be furious about this if they knew,” The8 then surprisingly hands his friend’s mobile back to her, “And we can’t waste much time; I can help distract Jihyun-hyung while you go get them.”

“But-“

“Please,” the idol pleads to the young manager.

Jane is unsure of why he seems to be in a rush, but she assumes that she probably has to get them back before the hotel card replacements are settled. She nods in agreement to cooperate with him and fulfil his favour.

\--

“Hyung,” Minghao greets the older manager.

“Oh Myeongho-ssi! Sorry, I’m still waiting for the new keys.”

“It’s okay, don’t mind me, I got bored so I came down to walk around.”

“Hmm, that sounds familiar,” Jihyun muses. “And you’re walking around with this bag of snacks?”

Minghao was initially alarmed at Jihyun’s inquiry, but he manages to keep his cool. “Uh, yes, I brought them down with me, accidentally.” He then remembers a certain tip, and takes out a packet of fish crackers from the tote he is carrying. “Would you like some?”

As Jihyun’s attention is focused on the idol, he sees a certain manager leaving through a side entrance of the hotel.

“Did you meet Jane-ssi on the way down? I sent her up to your floor for an errand.”

“Oh, I didn’t,” Minghao fibs while taking a bite of his apparent snack, quietly eyeing her figure outside slip away, “I guess we took different lifts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: When will the next chapter be posted?
> 
> A: Next chapter will still come in this month thanks to semester break
> 
> Q: And the chapter after that?
> 
> A: ... *sweats* I'll try
> 
> [M/V] SEVENTEEN(세븐틴) & Ailee(에일리) - Q&A  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tc1ll7xXCmw


	18. Creeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind me uploading this a little earlier than my usual timing (which usually... late, according to my timezone lol).  
> Heads up: The next few chapters will not be centered on Jane, but instead on the current 'active' members.
> 
> (What is action I wanna cry)

If they get caught for this, Joshua will stick to his script: It was not his idea.

 _It was not my idea, but being the older one, I had to go along to look out for the other_ ; he will emphasise that, and he is confident that he will end up getting less of an earsome by the senior managers because of how responsible he usually is. Not to say that there are irresponsible members in the group, though arguably each of them have their own levels or degrees of being sly. Running an ‘idol livelihood’ means that they have to always adhere to certain conditions to ensure their privacy and personal safety, but such a stringent lifestyle can be suffocating at times. The tricky _celeb-reality_ they are in should serve as some sort of pass that allows them to be a little naughty in life, to be mischievous like the normal adults of their age once in a while, even if that leads them to breaking or bending some small rules.

Besides, they were only visiting a convenience store, a low-level tier of a sneak-out, harmless compared to other things they (or some others) have slipped away for. It was Seokmin’s suggestion anyhow to enjoy the ambience of the night at the nearby park while getting some snacks along the way. Fortunately, they have been seeing only a small number of people hanging out at this hour of the night. The weak illumination of the thin crescent among the clouds, seems to work towards their favour too, helping them ‘hide’ their faces better in the dark under their masks and hats, making their figures too difficult to be discerned.

And if they run into ‘abnormal’ trouble on the way, which from his previous experiences, tend to be trivial thanks to a certain convenience, he always has his weapons ready at his disposal for defense.

Seokmin lets out a giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Joshua asks curiously. They were on their way back from the convenience store. The younger idol had been in a good mood, currently swinging a plastic full of ramyun cups and snacks as they stroll on the grass.

“You know how Chan has this habit of asking random people for feedback every time we finish a performance? He told me that he took a leap on Manager-ssi about her thoughts.”

Joshua plasters a smile. This is probably the tenth time of today he hears Seokmin gushing about that female, and Joshua has become gradually aware that this is all possibly intentional. Nevertheless, he chooses to be patient with the younger and go with the flow. “ _Manager-ssi_? You mean the new manager?”

“Yeap! And he said that the first thing she mentioned was that our outfits were weird.”

“…Weird? How?”

“She thought that the wardrobe choices for our performance tonight were a little too cozy-looking for the songs we performed, especially for the ‘hard’ songs, but she was surprised that somehow it still works? And that our stylist team are amazing!”

Joshua becomes perplexed as he listens, annoyed that there seems to be no point in her commentary. _What does someone lazily dressed like her know about wardrobe anyway?_ Nevertheless, he tries to keep his calm. “Our wardrobe still works?” he asks rhetorically. “Is she implying that they wouldn’t? On _us_?”

“I know right? Chan was so confused about how he’s supposed to reply to that, but it’s kinda funny cause other people would usually go straight to talking about how handsome or hot we looked regardless of the clothes.”

“And we were,” Joshua snorts. “Well, she’s not someone who can criticise our fashion anyway. She keeps wearing the same black cardigan; I can’t tell if she has one for every day or she’s been wearing the same stinkin’ one.”

“Ayyyyyh, Joshua-hyung, that’s so mean!” Seokmin pushes his older friend playfully, albeit a little awkwardly. He can feel the other’s quiet annoyance about that certain manager rising again, though he pretends not to notice, for the sake of Operation A.A.M.O. that he has been working so hard for all day.

“Maybe she does have a few of the same cardigan; maybe she’s into minimalism! Anyway that wasn’t the only thing she said to Chan, the rest of her feedback was nicer.”

“Sure…” Joshua responds skeptically.

“No, really, he was so glad about it!” The younger continues on positively, “I can’t remember the specifics, but apparently she noticed some of his little improvisations, and couldn’t stop describing how she felt about them to him even! He couldn’t stop smiling about it. Chan may act too mature sometimes for a maknae, but you know how much he likes it when people pay attention to him and notes his efforts. He’s hoping that she would give out something similar the next time he asks her. I guess even Chan is starting to see that she’s okay!”

“…You know Seok, maybe you should stop taking that honey she gave you.” The older suddenly speaks after a moment.

“Eh? Why?” The two men begin to walk at a slower pace. There was no one near their vicinity, only them walking down a path dimly lit by streetlights.

“I’ll be frank with you. You’ve been acting weird, especially today. Maybe it’s because you started eating what was from her, so you’re slowly getting influenced by it or something.”

“But hyung,” Seokmin stops walking, which the other follows suit, “You personally checked it already a few times, and you said that it was okay?”

Joshua sighs heavily. He had his ways, and has been secretly testing on any suspicious deliveries or gifts their dorms may have received as of late, including the bottle of honey presented by that new manager. What the younger idol said was true, but if it were solely up to him he would have gladly helped in getting rid of it as a safer precaution. However, Seokmin was stubborn in wanting to keep it, dragging some of the other members even to back him up in insisting about how it would be a ‘waste of food’. Joshua had relented because he could sense that Seokmin seemed to be in control of his own words and decisions, but now… Although he can accurately tell that his dear friend is still his normal self, he could not help but feel dubious about the current accuracy of his ‘other senses’ lately.

“Yes… but I change my mind. When I think about it again, there may be some things even I can’t detect. I may be more knowledgeable than you regarding the non-norma, but I still don’t know enough of certain things related to that aspect, not yet at least. It’s better to stay suspicious of the source.”

“…Even though the label says ‘Made in New Zealand’?”

“Seokmin…” He narrows his eyes at the younger idol.

“Okay, I get what you mean, but,” Seokmin turns and faces his older friend to properly reason with him. “Hear me out hyung, I have a good feeling about her. She’s always following orders diligently and the senior managers seem to like her; Hyeosung-hyung adores her even! That Hyeosung-hyung that used to complain so much about the pain of having ‘strange women’ as part of our management team, way even before Ilsung-hyung disappeared, but for some reason now he’s more than okay with Manager Jane-ssi? She’s already been with us for a little more than a week, isn’t that a big change for once? And none of us have had to deal with any ‘troubles’ or incidents whatsoever because of her, at all. Don’t you think that’s some kind of a sign?”

“No troubles? Really??” Joshua looks at him unconvincingly, “So you’re saying that letter incident doesn’t count? Poor me…”

The younger suddenly conveys a blunt observation of his, “To be honest, hyung, it only escalated that way because of you.”

“What? Me?!” Joshua feels bewildered by Seokmin’s unexpected opinion. “You dare take her side, someone you’ve only known for a week, over me? Your group member since trainees that you’ve already known for almost six years?!”

“What? No! I’m just being objective! I mean, yes I’ve known you for that long, so I know that you’re just as capable of getting angry like anyone else, but that day you got so dramatically hot-tempered in like seconds once you saw her face! And it’s not like she said anything bad the night before either… It’s weird; I’ve never seen you so quickly irritated of someone since like pre-debut days. Even during that Joshujii thing with Jeonghan-hyung-“

“Alright, alright I get it! Let’s not bring that up too,” Joshua exasperatingly puts a halting hand to signal the younger not to stray from his point. “So what if I’m a little extra bothered with the new manager? You need to understand that I have the right to be wary. I’ve told you before, she’s different than the previous ones that came before her.”

“Of course, you’re not wrong about that hyung,” Seokmin nods in agreement to show understanding towards his older friend. “We don’t know much about her, and even I think that she’s a little strange, but that’s only because we haven’t put in any effort to try to get to know her more, don’t you think?”

The younger idol then shoves one of the plastic bags he was carrying to show its contents to Joshua. “And that’s why I decided this convenience store trip! So that we can give some of these to her as a sort of peace offering, and maybe even have a late-night chat with her. Together, I’m sure that we can figure things out more if she knows that you want to be friendly with her too!”

“…Seokmin, you don’t have to-“

All of a sudden, they both feel a slight chill.

The dim street lamps that barely lit their steps mysteriously flickers to unusual yellowish glows, and Joshua notices then that the crescent in the sky had also strangely vanished.

They start to hear odd, freakish gurgles, seemingly coming from the ground around and underneath them. Something dark and sludgy sprouts up from the roots of the street lights behind them, shaping their forms into silhouette-like creatures that resemble the physiques of humans, joints dripping of some sort of sickening, black gunk.

Some appear headless. Unfamiliar motifs begin to surface, luminescing ominously on their ghoulish torsi. Their bodily patterns end in the middle, with each eerie creature bearing a blood-shot, circular print.

Their printed ‘eyes’ blink and snap sharply at the direction of the two young men. The creatures reverberate together an ugly shrill.

Joshua quickly urges his younger friend to move, “RUN!”

“Huh?” Seokmin reacts confusingly.

“JUST RUN!”

They dash as hard as they can. At the direction they were going, they are halfway near the corner of the park, which is nearest to the way that would lead them back to their accommodation. Sure enough, the creatures pursue them from behind, sounding with unearthly screeches. The older idol hurls their bags of snacks impactfully at the red-eyed creatures as an attempt to slow them down.

“What are they hyung?!” Seokmin cries.

“Creepers! The ones I’ve warned you about before!”

“O-Oh! So where do we go?!” the younger asks in panic.

“The hotel!”

As a non-norma human, encountering Creepers can be common depending on one’s nature. Joshua had learnt how to handle them from Ilsung since there are a type of them that tend to stir trouble with empathic non-normas like him and Seokmin, and such kinds usually appear in two or three. Never has he been pursued by so many, and so big in sizes, so admittingly this phenomenon is something new to him.

Joshua knows that these creatures are sensitive to bright and widespread norma lighting, which unfortunately does not seem to be the case in their current environment, so getting back to the hotel was their best bet for escape. Eliminating them head on would be difficult in this atmosphere with minimal norma lighting, unless they can take cover under a strong amount of light.

“Hyung, what if I use my scream?!” Dokyeom shouts in haste.

“You’ve only used it once! I wouldn’t risk it yet!” To their dismay, he begins to notice that more Creepers are ‘born’ at every street light they pass on this path. He assumes that it may have something to do with those eerie yellow glows.

“Seok, follow me!” Joshua instructs, and the younger idol obeys obligingly in fear. They trail away from the pavement that would have led them to their shortest but dimmer road, opting towards an alternate, brighter route.

They leave the park, eventually arriving at a well-lit alleyway, but before they could reach under a good, normal-looking lamp, Seokmin stumbles and falls.

The Creepers in front get too close.

“Seokmin!”

In fright, the younger idol triggers his siren scream, pushing the Creepers back, even propelling some up in the air and away from them.

Joshua is astounded at what he had just seen, though he hurryingly helps the younger up to pull him under the nearest street light.

“That was cool!” he comments at Seokmin as he readies his guns. “You weren’t kidding when you said you were loud!”

“Y-yeah, I can’t believe I did it again!” Seokmin exclaims excitedly despite the fearful situation they are in. “Ah, but the ground was shaking when I screamed, right? I hope I didn’t hurt anyone.”

“Don’t worry, usually these things don’t appear in big numbers unless a Box is present,” The older assures his younger friend as he takes a readied stance, “I’m pretty sure we are somehow in one; based on how there’s no one-“

He unexpectedly fires at a Creeper, unintentionally shocking his younger friend. “Whoa, hyung?!”

“Sorry, Seok! Reflex!” He glances at the younger apologetically before shooting at a few more.

“Oh no, it’s fine! In fact it was cool! But I guess we’re stuck now, huh?” Seokmin then releases a short yell at two Creepers approaching them.

“I guess so… but with my powers, and this light source secured above us, we may have a chance through some offense. Keep yourself alert; I’m gonna keep firing so tell me if you see something weird.”

“Right!”

Seokmin notifies Joshua on certain Creepers, and even successfully makes a few more siren shrieks in covering the older’s blind spots, hurling away more of them and (accidentally) a nearby car in the process. But anything goes if it can help them pull through this unique situation. Creepers are tainted creatures fueled by a peculiar negativity, so Joshua has to concentrate an equivalent amount of a certain opposite energy, to combat them in every shot he makes, especially since he is currently surrounded by more than what he usually manages. Misfires are acceptable, but they would be in big trouble if he shoots with the wrong zeal through his pistols; one wrong shot and the Creeper can grow bigger thanks to it.

Joshua is halfway of eliminating the dark beings when he feels something off; an emerging air of deceit.

His gut feelings are later confirmed by Seokmin’s warning,

“Joshua-hyung! The light!”

The luminosity of the street lamp they have taken ‘shelter’ under turns into an eerie glow of yellow. A massive black presence arises up from behind the two idols, and immediately engulfs around them.

Seokmin feels as if he is being sucked in. He tries his best to loosen himself from the being to try another abnormal scream. An amount of gunk travels to his face, forcibly covering the younger’s mouth, as if the Creeper trapping them is intelligently aware of his supervocal ability.

A wave of unsettling whispers somewhat manifests as he feels his body being surrounded by the gunk, mostly gloomy.

_‘Fake.’_

_‘What an ugly voice.’_

_‘Try-hard.’_

_‘Do you really think you’re doing enough?’_

The younger muffles his distress as loud as he could as he struggles harder. He desperately wishes to escape, not just from this terrifying monster that attempts to suffocate him, but also from the hushed tones that disturbingly amplifies his deepest fears and doubts. But the voices only seem to grow bigger.

“Seokmin!”

Joshua shouts in alarm. The Creeper’s hold of them is akin to being covered in soiled, dirty tar, the heavy dense-ness of the creature makes it difficult for Joshua to pull any trigger. Soon, he too becomes obscured by the bleakness of his own inner thoughts.

_‘Just the bare minimum and people let you pass,’_

_‘Weak.’_

_‘You’re only holding the others back.’_

They both struggle in vain as the massive Creeper slowly swallows them in. As if in triumph, the other Creepers screech louder as they come nearer, eventually approaching to join and combine themselves with their more, powerful accomplice.

Their circumstances have become daunting; Joshua could feel himself losing consciousness as it becomes difficult for him to continue breathing.

_“You are not enough.”_

Should he have expected this? Should they have been more prepared? Maybe he should have overestimated better that with Seokmin’s ‘awakening’, it should not be a surprise if there would be an increase in threats, even for a simple outing. It is not fair for Seokmin.

_“You are alone,”_

They are now either being indulged to die, or to be transported to who knows where as forced lackeys or experiments; Creepers on their own are never this invested to orchestrate such an ambush.

_"You don't belong here."_

As if a career as an idol wasn’t slaving enough.

_I’m supposed to be the more responsible one. I’m supposed to pull together for the sake of everyone._

Joshua’s will tiringly succumbs…

_"You don’t have to carry everything alone."_

A blast of freshness suddenly overwhelms them, and they land on the floor.

Joshua and Seokmin cough intensely for air from being choked too long by the tar-like creature’s mass. They are somehow free from the huge Creeper’s hold.

The older soon notices the Creepers behaving in a way that was more familiar to him. He could feel them being scared as they cower against an overwhelming pressure. It is of a peculiar one that he too recognises, from the second night of Seventeen’s previous concert.

Only... more.

The beings seem to back off from the two idols as a figure pace forward. For some reason, the air near and around them seems to vibrate with every step she takes.

“Who sent you?” Jane presses in a solemn tone, seemingly carrying a dignified influence over the Creepers with an unreadable expression. The creatures gurgle and shrill alarmingly, as if they were trying to explain themselves towards the young woman.

“…Fine, but know this: They are not your master’s; never will. You cannot touch them,” Jane warns them. “They are under _our_ protection; you know who I am referring to. Attempt this again, and you shall face the consequences.”

The Creepers noisily screeched before they hastily disappear into the shadows of the night.

Jane promptly goes to check on the two idols with a worried brow.

“Are you okay? Anyone hurt??”

The two young men remain speechless for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last chapter I upload this year... 2021 is in a few weeks anyway. Asides from real life stuff I have to do some slight revisions for the future chapters, but hopefully they come soon. I know I've only updated about 18 measly chapters but to anyone actually still reading my fanfic asides from myself, wow, thanks for sticking around. I hope that you guys have a good, or at least tolerable last 2020 days (despite how this year turned out way differently than how most of us probably thought it would, or should have).
> 
> \--  
> Trivia: Idea on the Creepers in this chapter were inspired by Vaatu's design (Legend of Korra), what the 'wolves' in the MV song recommendation were speculated to represent, and the wooden floor tiles in my bedroom lol, maybe a little from Ben 10's Ghostfreak too? Ah, I'm so glad that this is just fanfic where the lines of originality can be blurred for experimentation lol
> 
> Love how the 'ooo ooo' part was probably intentional to fit the wolf concept of the song as well:
> 
> SIAMÉS "The Wolf" [Official Animated Music Video]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lX44CAz-JhU


	19. Checkout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~2021 greetings~
> 
> Wow, I did not expect this to be that long. Then again it's not that long right??? 
> 
> Also just pretend that some luggage racks in buses can be low

Joshua frowns at the sight of a certain meek face at the door. He is not exactly pleased to see her this early in the day.

“Uh, [Good morning,]” The young manager greets him in english.

“[…Morning.]”

“[How are you?]”

“Why are you here?” the idol grumpily expresses his disinterest for small chatter.

“Ah, uh,” she stutters a little before seemingly composing herself to her formal manner, “I have been sent by the senior managers, to remind each room that we check out in an hour.”

“Well I’m almost done, so you can go along and-”

“I’m here too! Good morning!” Seokmin suddenly appears behind the young manager, startling the both of them. “Joshua-hyung, don’t tell me you forgot about your promise?”

“What promise?”

“That the three of us would have a quick discussion about last night? With Manager-ssi might I add?”

The older idol sighs hesitantly as he recalls agreeing to such an appointment.

\---

Joshua tries his best to ignore, but he could not help but peer now and then as he stuffs the last of his belongings into his luggage. What makes this even more dreading is that he is personally uncomfortable with Manager Jane’s presence, but Seokmin, dear, young Seokmin, seems to demonstrate the opposite increasingly, despite the older idol’s earlier warnings. It is becoming evident that the younger seems very taken with her. Joshua could see from the way Seokmin exaggeratively re-enacts the previous night towards the young manager (in his own, animated-Seokmin way), at the same time playfully using some of the package of sandwiches he had brought over as his little props, on Joshua’s hotel bed, in Joshua’s hotel room even.

He could not help it, to have such an impression on her.

Yee D. Jane; a general worker recruited by Pledis through their odd company recruitment project, trained for around a year before being levelled up to an official employee for a month. She then left due to so-called familial reasons, and reappears again after two months, ironically being promoted to this position around a week after the previous manager decided to resign.

Joshua had suspected her to be as different as the former ‘newcomers’ that came in before, ever since Ilsung ‘took off’ from work. It had become a predictable pattern to sense that there was something off with the people who were meant to substitute or take over Ilsung’s managerial position. Thanks to the nature of his abilities and Ilsung’s past teachings, it was usually simple to get these people off their backs, but if the previous managers and shifty staffs he had handled were already not normal, Jane is probably on another level of abnormality.

It was made obvious from their first private encounter. She did not ‘fall’ into his routinely plans like the others would. However, she was not the first outsider he had met who had resisted his abilities and nature so easily, and from a certain experience, Joshua had learnt the hard way to not underestimate a plausible threat from such individuals. Jane was automatically on his black list, and he was determined to somehow get rid of her in the best way possible.

At least, that was what he always had in mind, until last night.

\--

_“Are you okay? Anyone hurt??”_

_The two young men remained speechless for a moment, still catching their breath. They were obviously overwhelmed by how they were almost swallowed up by a big black gunk._

_Joshua stared down blankly at the now normally-lit ground. The light emanating from the street lamp had turned back to its usual colour. The unpleasant whispers that gnawed at him though, still appeared to linger between his ears._

_He heard an item being picked up. He looked up to see the young manager handing out one of his handguns to him._

_“Here.”_

_He flinched away from her, slightly due to reflex. He tried to study her if she did anything fishy, tapping onto his ‘other’ senses harder, pushing against the whispers to focus. Nothing. Instead, she seemed to sense his distrust and sighed._

_“I swear, I just found it a little further away from you,” she lightly shook her free hand in denial. “Stop being paranoid about me for a while and take this back… take it easy though.”_

_Joshua was still perplexed; he tried to study her again, but there was still nothing._

_He was also tired though._

_He tiringly relented in the end and reached a hand out to take it._

_Upon grabbing his weapon, the manager suddenly lifted his cap and flicked his forehead. Hard._

_“OW!” The idol stumbled back in shock, “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”_

_“Sorry, had to, but you probably deserved it anyway,” after replying nonchalantly she moved away from him._

_“Yah-!“_

_She then flicked on the forehead of a gawking Seokmin, who was probably watching them before, and did not expect the same treatment on him too._

_He was massively annoyed by the young manager’s actions; the flicking even left a small bruise on his forehead._

_But it only occurred to him much later that that there was something odd about her little action, because for the first time in a while, he slept peacefully that night._

_His mind was much clearer, it was almost as if he had forgotten the mental experience he was subjected to moments before; as if the awful thoughts that were forcefully weighed in his head had quickly dissipated…_

\--

By the time he woke up, the bruise on his head also disappeared.

“Shua-hyung!”

“H-huh?” Joshua snaps back after recalling last night’s events.

“You’ve been staring too long at Manager-ssi’s hands. She was asking if you’d like her sandwich instead.”

“Ah, no,” he declines. “I’m okay with whatever that’s left.” The older idol takes a glance at the young manager before going back to zipping his bags. “And you have a mouth. Stop relying on Seokmin and speak for yourself.”

“…Excuse me? I wasn’t the one spacing out-“

“Ahaha, now now… See? Joshua-hyung doesn’t mind,” Seokmin tries to calm her. “Anyway Manager-ssi, back then you came in the nick of time! How did you know that we were in trouble?”

“Ah… I didn’t at first; I went out to look for you. I was heading towards the convenience store.”

“Oh? Why were you looking for us?”

“Someone told me you sneaked out.”

Seokmin coughs a little as he gulps in more of the water he was drinking. “W-Who told you?”

“Somebody,” the young manager replies in a cool yet reprimanding tone. “In the first place I’m glad that I got that info; you weren’t supposed to be out in the first place. I’d like to think that I have the right to be mad about something this time…” Joshua could feel a quiet watch on him, but pretends not to notice. Seokmin rushes an apology. “Sorry, it was my idea, but we weren’t planning to stay out long! Honest!”

“Well, you’re both lucky. It took a while so I almost wanted to report back to the manager-hyungs, if it wasn’t for the Creepers yesterday. I even had Hyeosung-hyung’s number ready just in case.” _Did she now?_ Joshua snorts to himself, thinking about how absurd it is to hear a junior-level staff actually wanting to tattle them off, but second guesses at remembering how Hyeosung would occasionally praise her, even dotingly referring her as his ‘little dongsaeng’; _she wouldn’t dare, right??_

“Oh, then I’m glad that you didn’t have to resort to that!” From the younger’s various pitches in sound, the older idol could read that Seokmin was probably thanking fate being somehow on their side. “It was no ordinary night; so the manager-hyungs could have gotten into trouble themselves! Don’t you think so, Manager-ssi?”

“Hmm… I guess so…”

“A-And by chance we got to see you do something amazing! How did you do that by the way? With those, those ghoulish beings? How did you make them listen to you?? Did they actually talk back to you?”

“Ah,” Manager Jane briefly looks at her fingers, playing around the sealed packet of her sandwich set, “That may take a while for me to explain…“

“Creepers, are a kind of non-norma,” Joshua interjects as he locks his luggage, “Yet, they can be considered as natural manifestations in most worlds alike ours, that only non-normas and some rare normas can see. They are wandering remnants left from the dead, which is why some may appear in human-like forms, even though they are not. Dokyeom already knows this.”

“Yeap, and ghosts actually fall under this category of creatures too, right?” Seokmin revises from what Joshua has taught him before, “But the ones that swarmed on us yesterday are the low-level types right? Since their appearances are much more similar to shadows, but, funkier.”

The last lock then releases a clicking sound, and Joshua continues, “Yes, and those types don’t exactly team up so they don’t usually attack in big numbers, though such group-like behaviour is possible when someone or something with a certain power orders them to do so. I guess Miss Manager here deserves some acknowledgement for pulling that off and making them retreat last night.”

Jane and Seokmin could not believe their ears. They both look at Joshua wide-eyed, though Seokmin was more expressive about it.

“Oh! Now that I think about it, you asked those creeps who their boss was!” Seokmin voices his amazement, “I’m impressed, Manager-ssi; you being capable of confronting and shooing them is probably a testament to your prowess as an agent!”

“Uh… thank you, I guess,” The young manager reacts in confusion.

“But there’s something off about that, Seok,” the older idol suddenly claims.

“Oh? What?”

“In order to be able to command Creepers, one would usually need a means of high energy to bind them, like a high amount of mystic power that can trap them in a contract or something, and in order to relay orders to them, the Creepers must be able to ‘see’ what ties them to their ‘master’, so the contract takes the form of a certain powerful object or device that needs to be held or be near whenever the master deals with them. Whoever controlled them yesterday must have used some sort of light source to moderate that purpose,” Joshua then stands, crossing his arms as his attention is locked on studying the young manager. “But you on the other hand, didn’t seem to have such a thing with you, and if my memory serve right, you didn’t utilise your gadget thing the whole night.”

Instinctively, she touches the strap of the device on her wrist as it was mentioned.

“So you’re saying Manager-ssi uses another kind of contractual object?” Seokmin asks with increasing curiousity, though Joshua continues to observe the oddly silent manager.

“I doubt that either. Regardless of level or variety, those already binded to a master do not easily follow the instructions of another, even if the latter also has their own source of a ‘controller’, unless...”

“Unless what, hyung?”.

“Even among non-normas, there are only few who have the ability to interact with Creepers without binding them first; such individuals or beings either have a certain authority over the creatures that they cannot help but naturally obey to, and, or simply, they are a non-norma that normally deals with circumstances transcending the boundaries of the living and the dead, and that’s not exactly under a normal Guardian-type of agent’s jurisdiction.”

It was momentarily quiet between the three of them, until the youngest among them speaks out, “Shua-hyung, you should let me process. I can’t seem to recall this particular tidbit.”

“That’s cause we haven’t covered it yet, Seokmin. It’s not exactly basic knowledge among non-norma, but I’m bringing up about it now because I want her to come clean. If I’m right, non-normas like her are-“

“Troublesome; because such non-normas have rare abilities that are ‘popularly’ sought after,” the young manager muses as she puts her untouched sandwich aside, placing her hand on top of the other on her lap. “I guess the agent Kazu… or Ilsung-sunbaenim, has informed you of a lot of things.”

Joshua was going for ‘tricky’ as a more polite way of putting it, though he supposes that ‘troublesome’ is more fitting. The young manager described bluntly of her own self that way, not him. The events from last night revealed significantly more than what he had tried to search up about her in the past week. Unlike the previous staffs or managerial imposters, any data he could retrieve regarding her through Pledis sources either came up as irrelevant or too average to be considered as a hint.

“So, what are you? And why is someone like you involved in Ilsung-hyung’s Guardian mission? That only potentially increases our threats if we also have to deal with those who may be on to you.” As he looks at her sternly, Manager Jane stares silently back.

It goes on for a moment, the tension in the room rising as they wait for the young manager’s next words.

She heaves a breath.

“I understand that we are currently approaching a serious topic, but,” she then looks away shyly, “Is it okay if I use your bathroom first?”

The anticipation in the room dies down. Joshua baffles, “Now? Really??”

“Look I’ve been up all morning checking through most of the rooms on this floor so-“ she coughs hesitantly, “I hate to ask but, please?”

Joshua narrows his eyes, “This isn’t just some excuse for you to escape right?”

“Wha-“ Manager Jane stands abruptly, “The bathroom isn’t even near the room’s balcony; and I’m sure there’s not like a door in there that directly connects to the hallway!”

“Shua-hyung,” Seokmin tiringly coaxes his close friend, “Just let her use the toilet.”

“Besides,” the manager resumes in defence for herself, “Since our topic will be touching on, uhm, me, I reserve the right to keep quiet about myself until I am comfortably ready.”

“…You have to count every second you’re in there, loudly.”

“What?! With all due respect that’s a ridiculous-“

Though in the end, the young manager reluctantly adheres after being subtly reminded of the little deal between the two.

While the bathroom is occupied, Seokmin raises a judging brow at the older idol from the bed, as the older seems to stand by a few feet away from the bathroom door with his arms still crossed.

“…What?”

“Shua-hyung… Don’t you think you’re being a little paranoid?” he questions his friend, as he entertains himself by poorly juggling two unopened sandwich sets.

“As long as I think she’s suspicious, then yes.”

“But don’t you think the way you’re approaching her is getting sillier? Must every meet we have involve you picking on Manager-ssi, Joshua-hyung?”

The older idol is shocked to hear Seokmin standing up for her again. “What? You’re taking her side over me? When she’s the one who’s been picking fights too?”

“Well yeah! It’s usually you who’d start them first. N-No offense hyung, but you can be a real big-head sometimes.” The younger idol’s remark causes the older to gasp, though the former remains undeterred as he decides which sandwich he should indulge in next.

“Did you just- Look I’ll reserve my judgement about this sudden friendly relationship between the two of you, but Seokmin, you need to understand that I need answers for our safety; for SEVENTEEN’s sake!”

The younger idol sighs conflictingly, “You have a point.” He picks the tuna sandwich out of the two, and tears the plastic open, “But I just-“

Suddenly a black, goop-like matter emerges from the sandwich, staggering the two idols in the room. As it grows bigger, it launches itself impactfully at the younger idol, latching him and itself onto the bedwall.

“HYUNG!”

“SEOKMIN!”

“ _LEAVE._ ”

The matter abnormally screeches a discernible warning, as it slowly takes shape into a familiar form of a Creeper, similar to the ones they had encountered yesterday.

It covers the screaming Seokmin’s mouth, as it tries to swallow the younger inside it. Joshua conjures up his weapon and aims at it.

His target is in an obvious range, and he could fire it there and then, but the Creeper’s negativity for some reason is too overwhelming for him to be able to focus. He worries that if he shoots wrongly, it would end up affecting Seokmin too.

The creature’s growing presence seems to chill the room. Despite it appearing to look threatening, the idol could feel it’s desperation, panic; there was something unsettling it.

He could not move.

“One Hundred And Eighty- ugh, I lost count.”

Hearing her voice, the older idol is reminded of the other person in his hotel room.

“Joshua-ssi, I give up. I’m just going to come out.”

“Wait- !“

The bathroom door opens, revealing Manager Jane with a reluctant expression. “Okay, I’m ready-“

The Creeper suddenly screams piercingly, jolting the young manager who barely stepped a foot out. “Whoa! What-“

The armed idol suddenly aims his weapon at the young manager.

“WHOA- JOSHUA-SSI?!” She exclaims as she raises her hands up startlingly.

The being’s screeches become more restless. A wave of anxiousness sets in; as much as he doubts her, these actions are solely not his. The arm wielding his gun trembles, and yet he is unable to lower it down from its current direction.

For unknown reasons, Joshua feels himself tongue-tied.

‘ _You are alone,’_

_‘Weak,’_

_‘You are not enough,’_

The voices surface and taunts him again.

“JOSHUA!”

The sound of his name suddenly snaps him. He finds himself looking eye to eye at the one his handgun is currently being directed to.

“I can hear the words too,” Manage Jane utters firmly, “But it’s her words; not yours!”

She continues to assure him, “Remind yourself that. Even if you have the same thoughts, don’t let hers get to you. _Don’t Feed Her_!”

Following her pointers, the idol takes control of his shaken grip. Slowly, he wills himself to not be influenced by the Creeper’s immense negativity.

Though he had not lowered his weapon, the young manager cautiously takes a few steps forward towards him (with the idol taking a few steps back to give her space), and turns to face nervously at the hostile creature.

The Creeper warns verbally again.

“ _LEAVE! LEAVE!_ ”

“You are afraid of me… or more specifically, my presence; I can understand that,” she seems to speak to the apparent ‘her’ calmly. “But I am sure that without my presence here, you would not have realised a wrong in your part.”

The creature responses with an inaudible shrill. The young manager then unexpectedly gestures at Joshua.

“With this man here, we can quickly end your binds, and your pain. Your current master would no longer be able to control you-“ As if in a flash, the being rapidly extends arms of herself towards the two as if wanting to exert an attack, but for unknown reasons her limbs resist from actually reaching them by an inch, either due to her own limits, or something else. The sudden behaviour surprised the young manager and Joshua at first, but the former remains steady in her stance.

“We can help free you, but you just need to relax…” She lowers her hands, and daintily touches one of the ends of the Creeper’s limbs that extended towards them; a mysterious wave seemingly spreads throughout the room like a gentle breeze.

The creature seems to abide by Manager Jane’s suggestion, shortening the arms that initially reached the other end the room. Joshua could feel the decreasing hostility emanating from the Creeper, the hysterical noises the being made even becomes softer.

As she appears to be easing herself, she drops Seokmin onto the bed.

In the midst of Joshua’s present confusion, the young manager taps on his shoulder. The clarity he had felt from the night before comes back to him.

Manager Jane instructs him with a certain conviction, “[Do what you must, Joshua, before her master’s spell takes over her again.]”

Silently understanding her words, he prays a hushed chant, and fires a confident shot.

The Creeper shrieks at first, but then releases one last cry as she dissipates to nothing.

“ _Leave…_ ”

Joshua quickly attends to Seokmin. The young idol’s coughing subsides. “Wha- was that?”

Manager Jane swiftly passes a bottle of water to the younger, “A Creeper like last night, but probably concealed at first that neither of us could sense her, and probably extra spooked as she became aware about her existence being in this hotel. Well, if I was a Creeper stuck in here I’d be spooked too I guess.”

The young manager’s words perplex the other two; prompting her to explain further.

“I had put up a Box of sorts around the premise while we’re staying here; something like a big protective barrier. Malicious influences would become insecure or fall very ill under it; even powerful or innocent ones would be wary of entering in to one.”

“You… made a Box, the size of this hotel?” Joshua questions in astonishment. Joshua was aware of the idea that more powerful non-norma are capable of such, but even Ilsung’s ability in creating one flawlessly was not at this range.

Looking at the idols’ bewildered expressions, the manager gestures anxiously, “This one isn’t mine! I didn’t make it; I just happened to know how to set them up for these kinds of situations.”

“But still…” Seokmin suddenly flinches at the accidental touch of a plastic. The sight of the only unopened egg sandwich frightens him. “ _Yah_ , what if there’s another one in there?!”

The young manager unexpectedly grabs the package, and opens it roughly, much to the other two’s horror. She examines the sandwiches before sharing her deduction. “Don’t worry, these are safe. If there were, you’d see blank gunk come out, but they wouldn’t transform bigger because it would be scared of me.”

“…Why?” Joshua could only utter.

“Pardon?”

“Why would it be scared of you? More like, why would Creepers in general be scared of you? And listen to you?? What kind of non-norma are you??”

“…For your safety, I think it’s best that we talk about this another time, and somewhere safer,” the young manager reasons as she displays an unreadable expression. “If there are possibly more Creepers lurking around, news of this incident would have spread among them, and they wouldn’t dare to do anything because of just now. For the time being though, you ’ll need to be extra vigilant about receiving certain things from others.”

Her vagueness irritates the older idol, as his head is currently filled with more questions than answers. He tries to negotiate with her.

“You know that’s not fair. If you are aware of what we, your mission objectives are; our powers and abilities… then we have the right to know yours,” he rationalises with a certain mannerism, plastered with a fake smile. “An early equivalent exchange of knowledge is the fairest way to manage our little situation don’t you think? So, be a good girl and talk already.” _Wait, that didn’t come out right_.

Manager Jane’s face transforms into a peeved scowl.

“Excuse me? _Good girl_?? And despite that, things have not been fair for me!” she bursts into a rant. “Last I remember you have no interest in me, and you were very passionate in trying to get rid of me so why should I?”

Joshua becomes aware of where the heat of their ‘conversation’ may be heading again. Nevertheless, he can neither resist the urge to not be civil to her either. “Because you should, if you want me to trust you more, _Manager-ssi_. Might I remind you to watch your tongue because of our unique circumstances.”

“…With all due respect, you haven’t told me anything about yours either, _Joshua-ssi_.”

“I have the right to keep certain things to myself because of someone shady like you managing us,”

“Not as shady as you being a noisy, two-faced prick.”

“Prick?!” he scoffs, smile gone. “Yeah right, stop acting all edgy and mysterious, Miss So-Called I Can Manage but I Keep Tripping Over Nothing!”

“Why You Ungrateful-!”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Dokyeom exclaims to diffuse between the two again. Any later and they would start butting heads with each other. “Gosh, I may be the more clueless one here but- Wait, hyung, did you just say that you want to trust her ‘more’?”

At the possible remembrance, Joshua clears his throat, “I… I may have…”

“So, that technically means, to a certain extent, she has already earned your trust?”

“What- K-kind of, after just now-“

“Does that mean you’ll read the letters?!” the young manager adds on expectantly. The idol internally curses about her bringing up about that deal between them. Perhaps, he may be currently considering Jane as someone credible, but for the sake of satisfying his personal contempt towards her, he thinks that she should be ‘tested’ more. “That is another matter entirely.”

“What? but you just admitted- doesn’t admitting that somehow counts as part of the deal?” she attempts to refute, jumbling her sentences.

“Like I said, it’s different. So what if I somewhat trust you a little? I still don’t trust you a lot.” The older idol tries to taunt the manager from being hopeful.

“But Joshua-hyung, you’re known to keep your promises well,” Seokmin notes, sounding disheartened. “You’d always make do somehow no matter how busy we are. You rarely make up excuses for those kinds of things, and I’ve always admired that about you.”

“Seokmin…” Joshua was caught off guard by the younger’s words, whose deflated sentiments strangely transitions instantly to a cheery one. “How about this, hyung? If you read the letters first, maybe then Manager-ssi will be willing to share to you on what you want to know!” he suggests quirkily. “Right, Manager-ssi?” He quickly fishes for an approval by the latter, who reluctantly sways according to his persuasion, “Yes, I guess…”

“Great, now it’s just you, hyung,” Seokmin seems to gaze at his older friend with great expectations.

Joshua did not want to give in, but Seokmin’s expression was just too endearing; he did not want to upset him.

He forces a small curve on his mouth, “Alright,” but goes back to his usual frown towards the young manager. “I’ll read them once we get back.”

***

Discussions between the odd trio continued after, despite the obvious tension between Joshua and Manager Jane. Seokmin inputs that he had received the bag of sandwiches as breakfast, from a random staff that dropped it off by his door so early in the morning, but as he tries to recall her face, he puzzlingly could not. Having the Creeper appear in Joshua’s hotel room turned out to be a more favourable situation as the sandwiches were supposedly meant to be shared for the younger idol’s room, but his roommates were (in luck) not hungry for the convenient meals. According to Jane, the other rooms did not receive a bag of sandwiches like his; this led to them concluding to be careful of accepting things from staffs or other parties not from the management team.

After the young manager left, the younger idol was given another scolding by his older friend (again) about being too ‘buddy-buddy’ with her. Regardless of Joshua’s judgement and worry (and nagging, _gosh_ , he was not even aware that Joshua is capable of one! _Again, and again, and agai-_ ), Seokmin feels glad that he can be of help somehow, to make up for his inexperience and lack of knowing compared to the other two. He strongly feels that it is probably his role somehow to help bridge his caring, yet currently-difficult hyung, with the resilient, yet strangely soft-hearted manager, at least, that is the impression Seokmin currently has of her (if his intuition is right). Compared to the fishy ones and other bad ex-staffs before her, Seokmin is absolutely sure that Jane is possibly the turning point for their non-norma troubles.

Even Ilsung used to tell him that no matter how innocent Seokmin’s perceptions may be, his instincts towards certain things can be surprisingly spot on. He just needs to have more confidence in trusting himself. And maybe, with Ilsung’s disappearance, this is the designated moment meant for him to independently work more on that. Seokmin knows that his reasoning towards certain things may sound naïve, but it is hard for people to easily dismiss them since he is always, almost never wrong. When he speaks his mind, it tends to be in good conscience for the better.

Being the ‘bright, pure-hearted idiot’ of the group has its perks when it comes to persuading others in serious matters. And he had used it against a dear hyung who he secretly knows is very lenient towards him.

 _I mean, he should anyway,_ Seokmin muses _. I almost got eaten up again, and Manager-ssi helped in saving me! That should have definitely left a good impression of her to him in some way!_

“Aye, Seokmin, you seem to be in a good mood,” Jeonghan observes the younger as they move further into the bus.

“Ah, why wouldn’t I be, hyung? We’re going home! And I’m just happy that everyone is getting along…” Mostly his contentedness stems from the fact that he was able to help a certain young manager convince Joshua with their letter deal. Now that the older idol seems to have some form of trust in the her, the idea of the three of them cooperating together soon makes whatever may come feel more bearable.

“But we always do get along though? Was someone not recently?” Soonyoung questions behind Jeonghan, making the older snort.

“He wasn’t just referring to us as a group. I don’t know if it’s because you’ve forgotten about a certain event, but there has been a particular pair…” They choose and settle into their spots near the end, each member occupying a twin-seat in the bus. A thought then crosses Jeonghan’s mind. “Speaking of, why are you sitting at the back, Seokmin? You don’t want to be at the front? Near your sweet, beloved Manager-nim?”

“My wha-!“ Jeonghan’s words caught the younger off-guard, that he sprang up too quickly and hit his head on the luggage rack.

“Whoa, Seokmin! You okay?!” Soonyoung cries in shock, as he and Jeonghan stood back up at the same time to check on their younger member.

“I- I’m fine, I’m fine… Ow.”

“What happened, hyung?” Vernon asks as he approaches them, “I heard a big bump!”. He is in the bus with Jihoon just after the previous three settled in, but they were both preoccupied with their stuff at their respective seats. The latter views the commotion from his place quizzically. “Seokmin accidentally hit his head on the ceiling,” Soonyoung says loud enough for even Jihoon to hear as Jeonghan checks on the person in question’s head.

“I’m fine! Really-“ Seokmin yelps as Jeonghan touches on a certain part of his scalp. “Well, I guess it doesn’t look too bad, but we should get some ice on it just in case,” the older suggests.

“I’ll go ask for some. I’m done sorting my stuff anyway.” The rest express their thanks as Jihoon head towards out of the bus. Another two members come in.

“Did something happen?” Wonwoo enquires.

“Seokmin accidentally hit his head on the ceiling.” Soonyoung repeats as he and Vernon get back to their seats. Wonwoo narrows his eyes, feeling puzzled. “How is that possible? The luggage racks aren’t that low right?” he says as he inspects above him.

“That’s clumsy! You should be more careful, Seok!” Mingyu comments worryingly as he puts aside his jacket. “That’s ironic coming from you, Gyu.” Wonwoo teases, earning a slight glare from the taller idol. “Hey!”

“Well, I wouldn’t have jolted up if Jeonghan-hyung hadn’t said something weird,” Seokmin pulls a face as he carefully rubs the painful area, while Jeonghan beside him watches and remarks in a cunning manner, “Oh, you mean your sweet, amazing, beloved-”

“Hyung!” Seokmin begins to fluster.

“Ooh, Seokmin has an ‘amazing beloved’? Since when? Do we know this person?” Mingyu pries in interest.

“Hmm, I think Jeonghan-hyung said ‘Manager-nim’ before he bumped his skull.”

“HYUNG!” Seokmin yells louder, but this time at Soonyoung seated in front of him.

“Manager-nim? Well, I guess that makes sense. Our manager-hyungs are amazing to have been stuck with us for so long,” Vernon reflects. “You don’t have to be so embarrassed about your affection towards them Seokmin-hyung. That’s so unlike you.”

“You’re right Vernon, but… you’ve got the wrong context.” Wonwoo shakes his head. “I think the ‘Manager-nim’ being referred to is Manager Jane-ssi.”

“Oh…” Vernon then abruptly sits up from his seat in realisation, “OH…”

“No, no! All of you in this bus right now! You have got the wrong idea!”

“But you’re blushing,” Jeonghan retorts with a brow.

“Don’t listen to anything this Angel-Devil-hyung speculates!” Seokmin then sighs in exasperation. “Seriously guys, we’re just… good co-workers to each other; like you guys with her!”

“Right…” Mingyu smirks.

They then hear footsteps rushing up on the bus steps, “Dokyeom-ssi?”

“Ma-Manager-ssi?!” Seokmin stands up too fast (again) and ends up hitting his head for the second time. Witnessing his fumble, the other members in the bus could not help but giggle or feel sorry for him as they help their friend re-steady himself. Jane moves closer to the small group with a bag of ice in one hand.

“Dokyeom-ssi you should be more careful!” Jane voices with concern as she passes a cold pack to him. “That was pretty clumsy of you.”

“Oh, that’s what I said! But in reverse… haha,” Mingyu randomly notes.

“I’m- I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” As he applies the ice bag on the second bump, Seokmin is still astounded by the timing of her presence, possibly a little more than the other members in the bus. He hopes that his face does not appear red towards the young manager, caused by the previous assumptions his members have made of him. He feels embarrassed about it, even though he knows well that the members were only teasing him.

He admits though that it has been a while for him to be acting up so defensively, about what other people think regarding his relations, especially with another girl. Usually it would be easy for him to just deny and brush it off lightly.

“Ooo I think your skin’s bulging out, Seok.” Jeonghan hints after inspecting the younger’s forehead.

“What? Okay, sorry everyone; can you give him some space? Dokyeom-ssi, let’s go to my seat.” To their surprise Jane impulsively pulls the boy up by the arm and quickly drags him towards the front, encountering Jihoon who enters the bus again.

Seokmin is dumbfounded by the manager's behaviour, but continues to obediently conform as she guides him to sit. Jihoon watches from the opposite row.

“Wow, that’s some bruise,” Jihoon frowns as Jane searches for something in her bag at the front row. “The others will be here soon by- Uh, what are you looking for Manager-nim?”

“Just a… Aha!” She takes out a green and white bottle that seems to be some sort of ointment, “Grandma’s first-aid oil; at least that’s what I call it.”

“Huh…” the idol nods in acknowledgement, “Dokyeom’s right; you really do have everything in that bag,”

“Ah, I like to be prepared but I may just be lucky for remembering to bring this one. Now, Dokyeom-ssi, stay still-” Seokmin winces noisily as the young manager applies the oil onto the affected areas. Feeling like an awkward bystander, Jihoon retreats back to his own seat in the bus.

Once she is satisfied, Jane advices to the idol, “Now make sure you press the ice on the bump on your forehead first since it’s more visible, wait a while and then the other one.”

“What kind of oil is that? Are my bruises that bad that it burns?” Seokmin worries as he tolerates some subtle sensations, which seems to make the young manager look at him with sympathy.

“Sorry, just… hold on for a bit. They’ll go away,” she apologises softly. “It probably hurts a little extra because it’s not a ‘normal’ kind of ointment.”

“Ooh, so a non-norma ointment?”

“Yeap. With your non-norma physiology, your bumps may only be able to heal completely by night if we just leave them, but this should help it disappear by the time we arrive back to Seoul. Well, this is kinda a specially-modified one so normas can use it too.”

Jane then puts the bottle away, “Also, by treating it early and making a show that you got treated will make the others feel less suspicious when it recovers.” As Jane mentions this, Seokmin looks at the back with the corner of his eye. Evidently some of his members are indeed watching them on and off, while pretending to have a conversation amongst each other, though maybe not for reasons the young manager may think they have.

“Where are your things by the way?” Jane suddenly asks.

“Oh? Oh, they’re at the back.”

“You’re not sitting here?” the young manager surprisingly asks further.

“I’m switching with Dino since Bosun-hyung said it’s okay to change seats.”

“Ah true… you guys don’t have allocated seats for this trip anyway. You’re free to sit where and with whoever you like. Who am I to stop you…” Her dispirited tone then changes, “Ah, please don’t misunderstand me! You definitely have a right to choose wherever you want to sit, e-especially since you’ve been so friendly to me so you’re probably tired of me-“

“I-I’M NOT TIRED!”

Seokmin interrupts her, his shouting even reaching the attention of the others at the other end of the bus. Reminded of his previous bumps, he stands up mindfully, “I uh- I definitely do not get tired with you around, Manager-ssi. You’re a nice and interesting person to be with!”

“Oh, uh, I wouldn’t say-“

“I actually thought that you were the one who’s tired of me, so I thought I should give operation A.A.M.O a break and give you some space away from me. That’s why I agreed to sit at the back when Dino asked if we could switch places.” As Seokmin explains himself further, he tries his best to stay cordial, “You’ve already gone through enough on your first month on the job, and I didn’t want to add to it. To be honest, these few days, it seemed like my personality drains you.”

There was moment of silence before Jane responds, “Well, I guess I should come clean then. It’s still a little early for me to tell if your personality does drain me, but you have been a little loud and annoying sometimes…”

“A little, huh…” Seokmin looks down with dejection.

“But I don’t mind, even the annoyingness. Rather than thinking you tire me, you give me a sense of motivation; I like people like you.”

“…Eh?” The young idol suddenly looks up, “What do you mean by that?”

“Well… even from before our proper meet, I’ve seen and heard stuff from afar. You notice shy and quiet people like me, and you become very welcoming, which makes people like me feel more comfortable,” Jane admits as she rubs her neck briefly. “It’s an honour to be able to work with ‘Seventeen’s Warmest Member’; takes a while for someone like me to open up though, so I’d wonder if you were getting tired of my awkwardness.”

“Nope, not at all!” Seokmin assures. “I’ve gotten so used to bonding with awkward people from the first meet. I mean… exhibit A over there!” Seokmin points excitedly towards the rest of the members peeking from their seats, jerking some of them even. “I wouldn’t be a part of SEVENTEEN if I couldn’t stand them!” he then chuckles, earning a smile from the young manager too.

“Then, that’s good to hear-“

“Ah, hyung!” The two are startled by a call and some footsteps. “You okay- wait, you’re sitting at my place.”

“Oh, I’m Very Fine… Thank you for asking with _so_ much concern for me _Dino,_ ” Seokmin internally curses at his dear maknae’s timing, but maintains his cool as he puts the bag of ice back on his forehead. “Now come give me a hug~”

“Ah, I’m not in the mood today,” Chan swiftly dodges Seokmin in time for the idol to wrap his free arm around another member. “What the… a pleasant surprise I guess??” Jun hugs his younger friend back.

“Jun-Dok-hyung, please stop hogging the entrance with your bromancing and let the bus driver go up,” Seungkwan scolds from the steps of the vehicle. “Whoops! Okay, I’ll move.” Rather than breaking off their cuddle, Jun unexpectedly lifts his mutual hugger and slowly motions to the back, with Seungkwan trailing behind them.

“Ah wait! I haven’t finished with Manager-“ As he is moved further, he mouths in gratitude, sending an o-kay sign towards Jane. Seeing her wave at him, quietly smiling and tickled by their shenanigan, brings a funny sense of warmth inside his chest.

Some of the members at the back snicker as Jun settles him down. “So… I see that Manager Jane-ssi treated you somewhat?” Jeonghan starts.

“Oh yeah, how is your head, Seokmin-hyung?” Seungkwan peers from behind Jun to join in the conversation. “Please remember that your visuals are also one of your assets as an idol, even our rookie manager knows that better! Chan and I saw, once Bosun-hyung passed the ice to her she literally sprinted!”

“Really?” Seokmin feels the inside of his chest being funny again. “She says it’s thankfully not that bad, but with the oil’s help, the bumps on my head will heal when our bus hits Seoul!” He presents the current condition of his head to the other members. Now that he recalls, the mild, burning sensation from the oil is gone too.

“Hmm, they do seem a little less obvious now,” Wonwoo notes, “That’s some magical oil.”

“Dude, if they really disappear that fast I’m gonna ask Manager-ssi for some. It would be handy for our dance practices!” Soonyoung comments in wonder.

“She says it’s from her grandma,” Jihoon adds in from two rows in front of the back seaters. “I doubt she’ll let you have that easily.”

“Ah, it seemed like a touching incident, Seokmin-hyung.” Mingyu quips a little before adding in more, “We couldn’t hear everything you two said though, it’s too bad that Wonwoo-hyung was too scared to snoop, and he was sitting at the most front than the rest of us!”

“Hey-“

“It’s not that he was scared, but it would be rude for him to do that, right hyung?” Vernon asks the said member for a confirmation, which the member coolly agrees with a nod. The young member then asks, “But I have to admit, even I’m curious to know what you two talked about though, what was that shout for by the way, Seokmin-hyung? You sounded so passionate.”

At the moment, Seokmin feels slightly selfish (and maybe a little embarrassed… a little) to share his little scene with Jane, so he feints an ache, “A-ah… Ah, you know what I’ll tell you guys later when my head feels less painful.”

“You seem fine though after Jun-hyung carried you?” Seungkwan doubts.

“Argh, but it came back a little! Ah, I’m thirsty, can someone pass me a bottle?”

The rest of the members and the management team then board the bus, and they begin their long journey home. As their transport moves, Seokmin notices his older member from the opposite side of his row, going through something on his phone intently.

“What are you looking at, Jeonghan-hyung?”

“Just some news about Pohang. Apparently, there may have been a bad storm near where we stayed last night.”

“Huh, that’s strange…” asides from their daunting chase by the Creepers, Seokmin recalls how calm it was the night before; he even had a good sleep!

“Yeah. There have been reports of strange tremors, firing-like thunder, and the air being chillier than usual, but the rain last night shouldn’t have been heavy enough to cause these kinds of damages.” Jeonghan shares his phone for the younger to see the article. Dokyeom skims through the content until a photo catches his eye.

It featured a street; a familiar-looking car seemingly rammed into the second floor of a three-story residence. The rest of the home and other properties on each side of the place seemed to have sustained some devastation as well.

“The weather people think it may have been some whirlwind, but like the article says, it’s just weird that it seemed like there may have been some stuff thrown onto those properties, but unlike the car, whatever else that crashed there seemed like they just vanished. They also found some cracks on some roads near the area. It’s gonna take a while for them to fix it.”

“Wha- What about the people living there?” Dokyeom gulps as he scrolls down to read more, though the older summarises it for him.

“They covered about that more in another article. Apparently that area of the neighbourhood had just been vacated to make way for some community project. By luck, there was no one around, so no one got hurt. Well, except for the guy who owns the car; he’s having problems explaining about it to his insurance, haha,” Jeonghan then notices Seokmin looking pale, “Seokmin you okay-“

The bus suddenly brakes to a halt without warning, causing Mingyu who happened to be standing outside of his seat at the time to tumble on the bus floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu’s fine. Manager Jane treated his bumps with the special ointment after (I’m just writing here cause I dunno how to indicate this in the next chapter lolol)
> 
> SHINee 샤이니 'Hello' MV  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skZxb5sBoiU


	20. Worried Brows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you hear that V-Live and Weverse got married? 
> 
> At the off-chance that when V-Live gets absorbed and if peeps who manage it for some reason decides to get rid of the old livestreams and V-live exclusive videos, I'll be very lost with this fanfic (at the snail pace that I am going with events in the story I'm feeling the pressure to 'prepare' more before I lose that big chunk of 'references' T^T)  
> Oh well all I can hope is that they're not dumb enough to decide that with some catchy-phrased campaign involving 'looking towards the future'. THINK! WEVERSE; THINK!

_He appears disappointed._

_“I was just here you know, and yet-“_

_He paused as you spoke back._

_Though your words were unclear to the reminiscing you, you seemed to have made him amused._

_He could not help but grin at your reactions._

_He approaches, offering a hand,_

_“Come then, we shall find the others. We all know that I am naturally better at being the seeker than you,”_

_The bubbles as you breathed emerge more, it seemed as if you were retorting him back._

_He could not help but chuckle in return._

_The water is cold, but warm._

_The water is cool, but welcoming._

_The water is home._

***

It was just night.

They had arrived back safely, and regrouped themselves together again for a meeting after some time of rest. Awards season is approaching soon; with some upcoming schedules for other activities, and a new comeback on the horizon too, it is only right for the Seventeen team to begin planning their preparations as early as they can.

Admittingly, it is difficult for Joshua to concentrate fully on the current agendas discussed tonight. A part of his attention could not help but wander back to that incident with the Creepers.

He had read the news, and there is no doubt to him that the devastation inferred as the result of some weather anomaly was partly due to their troubles that night. The problem is the fact that the damage left behind had been reported as strange or ‘abnormal’, and that the authorities still have interest in investigating the matter. It did not help to remember either that he had deliberately tossed away their big bags of snacks nearby to escape from the ghoulish beings. He hopes that they somehow perceive ramyun cups and chips on the ground being a separate incident than finding a broken car on a first floor.

If there is an ultimate rule regarding the non-norma for this world, it would be that any plain aspect or evidence of non-norma conflicts must always remain hidden from the norma, especially physical events, from small-fry thievery, to non-norma versions of all-out wars. It is mandatory to conceal or clean up post-effects as much as one can after. Regardless of one’s alignment, a slight expose of non-norma activity in this world’s normal setting can lead to implications on anyone involved in breaking that golden rule. Even if it was by accident, it is a sign of rebel or disobedience towards the natural balance.

One would basically be challenging fate, which is why ‘fate’ tends to be harsher on non-normas in a way.

By challenging a universal order of sorts, a type of phenomenon would take place; some may say the way it works is comparable to a common person’s idea of karma. This peculiar payback occurs randomly, though certainly and swiftly; it does not play favourites. The probability of being impacted with a ‘bad’ type of it have been shown to outweigh any possible good, unfortunately, as it is apparently ‘fate’s’ normal way of restoring its balance between the norma and non-norma.

It is primarily why Boxes exist and are actively utilised, or should actively be utilised among the non-norma. They were invented supposedly to make abnormal activities or occurrences easier to manage out of the normals' sight, and to protect both sides from such universal consequences, including those from contemptible parties because they would not be excluded from potentially receiving that form of ‘karma’ too.

Whoever organised that Creepers scheme should have enough means to create or conjure up a strong Box for that whole area, but what does it mean if there were obvious signs left from their struggles? Did the Box only actually covered a small range of the area? Or was it too weak that the force of Creepers blown off by him and Seokmin could not be contained by it? Now that he is recalling it properly, did he even sense a Box’s presence in the first place that night? Or were his instincts too occupied by the presence of the Creepers…

“Don’t you think so too, hyung?”

Joshua snaps out of his thoughts, “Sorry, what?”

“That we should go with this lineup for NAMA rather than a repeat of what we’ve set for the Triple A’s? Some variety you know?” Dino seems to be hinting for support from the older idol.

“As much as I’m flattered that you’re suggesting Flower again, are you sure Dino?” Seungkwan voices his doubts. “Also isn’t it disrespectful that you’re asking a member who isn’t a part of the unit for this song? Right, Dokyeom-hyung? You’d feel weird if I asked you that too right?” he directs the question to said member as if attempting to include him in the discussion.

“Huh? Uhm, true, I guess...”

“Ack-! That- that wasn’t my intention! Ah, sorry Joshua-hyung!”

“No, it’s my bad,” Joshua smiles guiltily at the younger because he had not been paying attention enough to consider whatever it was Dino had proposed. “I lost my focus in the middle of when you were talking about it, could you repeat it again?”

“You know what? Let’s take a break,” Seungcheol stretches out his limbs as he releases big yawn, “I’m kinda losing my focus too. And look at Jun, he’s halfway to _dreamland_.”

“But his eyes are open?” Mingyu points out before Minghao shakes the subject in question awake. Jun jolts up, blinking a few times, “Wha-? We’re serving fruit punch for Triple A??”

“Alright, a half-an-hour break it is,” Woozi shrugs as he leaves his seat. “Ugh, a coke would be good right now, but the machines are all broken.”

“I know right? I’m also thirsty for something sweet,” Hoshi agrees with the younger as he slumps into his seat.

“I’m gonna head to the toilet for a bit,” Joshua announces as he stands. Another member notifies the same intention and they quietly head to the restroom together.

Joshua is just confused of it all. More than that, he is worried that that inevitable ‘karma’ will get back at him, or worse, Seokmin. They may be far from normal now, but as ones that have just awakened, they are still inexperienced from dealing with such omni-repercussions. He may have learnt the theories of it, but having only been under a Guardian’s wing until recently, he has never witnessed it. Ilsung is a carefree man, though also meticulous and cautious in character. When he was their Guardian he had kept them (including the ones yet to awaken) extremely safe despite being the only person assigned to look out for them, until he went m.i.a. of course. It must be that, or they have just been extremely lucky for the past two years. Either way, whatever skills or tricks that had helped him in his mission had mostly left with him, somewhat leaving them all out in the open, but leaving some few tools behind that he had passed to Joshua for certain urgencies.

There are ways one can reduce this ‘harshness’ that may fall upon them, but at the moment Joshua does not exactly have the means nor knowledge to do it, even for just himself. It will be hard for them to evade what may definitely be in store for them.

“You took a while,” Minghao comments as the older gets out of the cubicle. “Hope it’s not indigestion or something from the spicy lunch we had,” he teases, making the older chuckle.

“Nah, definitely not as bad as Chan. Glad he knows his limits at least,” He goes to a sink to wash his hands. “Were you waiting for me or something?” he asks absentmindedly. Minghao reacts differently, though Joshua somewhat expected it at the same time.

“Well… Joshua-hyung, are you okay? You seem a little more stressed than usual lately, to be honest,” Minghao asks. “I just thought I’d ask you privately.” Understanding the younger’s concerns, the older answers calmly as he finishes up.

“I’m fine, Myeongho. Really, don’t worry about me.”

“You sure about that?” A voice interrupts from the door.

“Jeonghan.”

“Jeonghan-hyung!”

“Wow, what’s with the surprised faces? You see me almost every day! Anyway, I just wanna wash my hands,” Jeonghan heads over to the sink beside Joshua. “Am I interrupting something?”

“N-no obviously,” Minghao mutters in denial, seemingly pretending that he did not prefer more privacy with Joshua to continue their conversation.

“Eissa’s right though, Shua,” Jeonghan notes as he does his deed. “You’ve been slightly tensed since Ilsung-hyung left, but then I guess you mellowed down, but now you seem to be on edge again because of the new manager.”

Joshua sighs as he fakes a composure. “Obviously you know me so well.”

Admittingly, it is not surprising that Jeonghan was able to pick up on some things because of how close they are. Ever since they met as trainees, Jeonghan and Joshua were, and still are like peas in a pod. That makes him the hardest member for Joshua to be conscious of regarding non-norma related business. Thankfully he still has not had a clue about that other ‘reality’, but Joshua will always have to remain vigilant towards him.

“Still feeling prideful, because of whatever happened between you and her in the apartment? That love letter she tried to give you?”

“Ugh, I’ve told you already, Hannie. She was delivering the letter as a favour for a fan without following the proper steps, and I got mad at her for that. She was breaking a basic regulation as a staff; I seriously don’t think she should stick around long if she can’t even follow something so simple.”

“Fine~ Understandable… But why so harsh, Shua? You’re usually gentler towards others about these things, the previous ex-staffs too you know? Arguably they were worse.”

“Last I recall, you didn’t really like her from our first meet with her either.”

“Yeah… but after some time of observing I’ve changed my mind. She’s totally different, a breath of fresh air compared to the past few months.” He finishes by wiping his hands with some tissues, “I can confidently feel that I don’t have to be paranoid about someone trying to pick a lock into my door at night…” and successfully dunks them into the bin.

Joshua cringes at the remembrance. “Don’t remind me. I was in your room at that time too.”

“Even if it was for a fan, I thought it was kind of cute of her for trying to pass you that letter so passionately! Don’t you think so too Eissa?”

“M-Me?” Minghao seems startled. “Uhm…”

“You know who else acted passionately when they give us stuff in the face?” Joshua jabs, “The ex-staffs… Especially the one that tried to force another spoonful of rice into your mouth, when you desperately needed to go use the restroom.”

“Ah yeah, weird times, but we’re talking about a letter here! None of them have passed any of us a love letter; isn’t she at least cute for attempting that? So bold and yet so shy compared to the previous ones,” Jeonghan leans his back at a wall as he presses jokingly at the younger, who for some reason has his tongue too tied to give an opinion. “Ah, you’re hesitating; I bet you do find her cute in a way. Technically her face is not bad too.”

Joshua squints at his friend in suspicion. “Do you… like her, Jeonghan?”

“Who?”

“The new manager?”

“Ah, you know me well, too, Shua,” Jeonghan gestures with a humble hand on his chest. “Though I’m not sure which ‘like’ you are referring to but, yeah, she seems okay as a manager. She’s been cooperative and responsible, and most importantly she seems… moderately accommodating, somewhat.”

Because of his strange reply, Joshua uses his powers to sense if there was anything unusual about his good friend. Nothing out of the ordinary; he seems to be responding naturally, genuinely even.

“But Hannie, I still think we should still be careful of her. Also it’s only been a week-“

“Yeah, I know what you’re going to say next,” Jeonghan cuts in. “Maybe she’ll end up showing her true colours and pick-lock on someone’s door after another few weeks of working with us. But at the moment I think it’s a little too draining for us to be fretting about the what if’s, especially since this person we’re talking about hasn’t been acting up crazy so quickly as the others had before, and she even gets along with our manager-hyungs. Not to mention we’ll be so busy for awards season…”

Joshua sighs again, “To think you’re actually reasoning with me heavily about this.”

Jeonghan smiles warmly, “Hey, you know I can be serious with you too right? Anyway, if it’s really just a _fan letter_ , and not a letter _from her_ , I think we should just give her the benefit of the doubt for a while, and do our own thing. If she ends up acting out like the old ones, then we just bring it up and alert the hyungs properly.”

Unexpectedly Minghao speaks up after, “I agree with Jeonghan-hyung, Joshua-hyung.”

“Myeongho...”

“It’s just, I know that in some ways you are also looking out for us too, like Jeonghan-hyung and Seungcheol-hyung… But you don’t have to always worry about it alone you know. I also think that you have been keeping too many things to yourself lately…” the younger then slowly walk towards the door, “I wanted to talk to you about something related to that, but since Jeonghan-hyung brought it up a little, I think we can find another time for it. I need to refill my tumbler before the meeting starts again.”

The young idol nods before leaving the two behind.

Joshua sighs for the third time. “Was it that obvious? Does it really show too well on my face?”

“We’ve been around each other for quite long, Shua. You’d be surprised, you’re not as good of an actor you think you are when it comes to us,” Jeonghan teases.

Joshua rolls his eyes. _You’d be surprised with what other stuff I’ve been keeping from you for the past few years._

“I get it. I’ll loosen up a little about our manager situation. If anything happens, it happens.” Joshua says coolly as he heads out.

Of course, despite what he claimed to Jeonghan, he will still be on his toes with that Manager Jane in a way, for the sake of his dear friends, but he wants to assure the other so that he can worry less about him.

From behind, Jeonghan suddenly puts a hand on his shoulder, surprising the younger of the two. “Also, Joshua, I know that our closeness doesn’t mean you’re obligated to tell me everything,” Jeonghan smiles at him again, though Joshua can sense his friend’s tinge of hesitance.

“I even feel like there’s just something I should know from you, but for some reason you won’t or can’t say it, and that gets me worried at times… I just wanna remind you, that if you need someone to immediately talk to, I’m always ready to be that someone for you. Okay?”

Joshua was stunned, or more accurately, touched.

He knows; he knows very well that Jeonghan is there for him, that he always has his back.

But at the moment it is hard to tell him about certain things, especially since it feels as if they both currently exist in different worlds.

Joshua wants to pour it all out one day to his members, especially to Jeonghan; to share the thoughts and pain of realising that he can never possibly be normal again, the burden on his shoulders about this secret of his, the vast, mysterious world of non-norma that is yet known to him, even though Ilsung has plentily tried to teach him.

At the moment, he can’t, but the least he can do is wait. However, with Ilsung currently absent from being his pillar in empathising this other side of him, he is not sure if he can hold on very long without that solace, now with two under his care. Due to certain factors, though they are like him now, he refuses to burden them too.

He will figure most things out somehow; he has to.

He plasters a smile back and gently holds the caring hand that reached out to him.

“Okay. Thank you for telling me that.”

From Jeonghan’s eyes, Joshua could tell that the other is still unconvinced, but they walk anyway, silently holding each other’s hand in comfort.

\--

“Speak of the devil,” Jeonghan murmurs. He and Joshua see the young manager seemingly waiting by the meeting room’s entrance.

Much to the younger’s dismay, the other idol lets go of his hand and initiates a cheery greeting, “Manager-ssi~”

Strangely from Joshua’s point of view, Manager Jane seems to be resisting herself from rolling her eyes. “Oh, Jeonghan-ssi… Joshua-ssi,” she slightly acknowledges them with a polite demeanour. “I was waiting for the two of you.”

 _Ugh, there she goes, behaving like a dutiful staff again_ , Joshua remarks in his head. _It stinks, her goody-goodyness stinks; I can’t get a read on anything…_

“Awwe, did you wanted to see me so badly?” Jeonghan asks her playfully as she puts on a neutral smile.

“Nope. I am just here to deliver what the senior managers have assigned me to,” She pulls up a plastic bag from the chair behind her and opens it to show them its contents, “since the vending machines in this building are under maintenance. Please feel free to choose one or two. Snacks are already in the room.”

Jeonghan appears to contemplate about his options before questioning, “Hmm... What do you like from in here, Manager-ssi?”

“If you are asking me to choose one for myself, I will get my own later so, no need. Thank you for being considerate.”

“Hmm, I’m going to choose the strawberry milk,” Jeonghan picks up the mentioned bottle. “They’re sweet and milky, just the way I like it. Ah, but I wouldn’t mind sharing some of that sweetness with you-”

“If you’re done then please head back into the meeting room, I’m sure the others are waiting,” the young manager subtly rejects his offer. The older idol feints feeling hurt and whines at the other, while putting his hand into the plastic again to retrieve a bottle of banana milk.

Seeing this little interaction between the two, Joshua is bemused. He guesses that it must be because he had been too used to seeing the previous staffs who used to be in her position being the ‘proactive’ one in such an exchange. They would be easily swayed, and become annoyingly forward in seeking some type of attention from Jeonghan, or the other members even, including him of course. Not that other type of staffs or outsiders have occasionally displayed similar acts, but Joshua would sense at times that the excessive behaviours of the ex-managers, in particular, were due to something that is of non-norma in nature, though he is still unable to figure out where and what this abnormal influence is from.

However, he senses nothing of the sort lately, mostly with the case of Manager Jane involved. Everything just feels normal. He wonders if he has been desensitised in distinguishing such details.

It also irks him to consider that Jeonghan is actually attempting to flirt with the manager with strawberry milk.

“Jeonghan, I’m tired. You’re blocking the door.”

“Oh, sorry. Well, see you later, Manager Bunny~”

Joshua wordlessly peeks at what is left, which seems to be a cola and two cans of juice. His hand itches to reach in, but he decides for neither. He could not help but feel conscious of the fingers gripping the bag open.

He was about to follow behind Jeonghan into the room when Manager Jane speaks up.

“Wait! I forgot. Uh, Joshua-ssi, I need to bring you to Jihyun-sunbaenim. He wants to talk to you about a package downstairs.”

“Oh? How peculiar; aren’t you kinda the worst person for this task? Oh you poor girl, if only Jihyun-hyung knew about this tension between the two of you-“

“(Yoon) Jeonghan.” The manager and Joshua glare as they say the idol’s name in warning, unexpectedly at the same time.

“Wow, scary! Okay, okay, I’ll zip my mouth up for now,” the idol snickers before taking a gulp of his strawberry milk, moving further into the room.

Joshua trails behind the young manager quietly. They head towards the emergency stairs, possibly to cut time to wait for the elevator. The rustling from the bag she is holding fills the awkward air between the two. He partly wonders if the package was related to the one his mother alerted that she would send to him soon; must be those herbal concoctions again. It is usually safer for their goods to be addressed to the company instead of their apartment’s for safety and privacy intentions, and their managers would usually sort that out for them.

The other part of his mind is annoyed that the person in front of him is walking too slow for the both of them to get this moment done and over with.

Manager Jane stops halfway down the emergency stairs and turns to him with a determined air.

“Can- Could you make a Box around us?”

“…Why?”

“Cause, obviously; a necessary protocol to be able to conduct safer, ‘not-normal’ business with you. It’ll be real quick, I promise.”

“Why don’t you make a Box?” Joshua raises a brow, making the young manager sigh, “Let’s just say that by giving you more ‘space’, I am willingly letting you have more control of what happens in your own ‘domain’.”

Based on non-norma customs in a way, she is not wrong. Ilsung had mentioned before that being in one’s own Box tend to give a slight edge to the conjurer or creator to overcome anything that happens in it. Openly requesting the other party to materialise one is generally a sign of convincing trust between the groups involved. Joshua decides to relent to her again, this time with his mind ready to manifest his weapons quickly as a precaution. He clasps his hands and chants quietly to himself, and a translucent field surrounds the small area they are in.

“This is… why is it yellow this time?” Manager Jane seems to comment on his Box’s current hue.

“Your business?”

“Ah, right,” The young manager fiddles with her watch again; this time a plain, brown envelope appears from her spherical-like storage. She hands it to him.

“As promised, both letters are in the bigger envelope. To prevent more misunderstandings about the two of us, I thought it’s best that I pass them to you now rather than later.”

Joshua looks at her suspiciously, “You lied about Jihyun-hyung wanting to see me? For this?”

“No… Jihyun-sunbaenim still wants to see you for that package I mentioned,” The person before him then takes a hesitant breath. “But I admit, me needing to bring you to him was a lie. He’s in the next floor in that room he says you guys would know where to find him.”

Joshua gives a hard stare at the young manager, before glancing the envelope in his hand. “Right, understandable. A deal’s a deal.”

“… Are you okay?” she suddenly inquires with concern. It surprises the idol.

“Why does that matter to you?”

“It’s just, you look a little-“

“Don’t touch me!” As she seemed to stretch a hand out, Joshua jerks and takes a step back as he yelled quickly in agitation. His own volume startles even himself. For unknown reasons, he feels more irritated than usual seeing this manager’s face.

“I- I mean, keep your hands to yourself. Whatever more you were trying to pull!”

“What? You- Ugh, I was just asking. Why did I even bother-“ They both suddenly hear the sound of a vibration. Manager Jane searches for her phone in her pocket and checks on her notification.

“I have to go. Bosun-hyung is asking for me but I’ll make this next one short. About last night, don’t worry about it.”

“Wait what do you mean-“ Manager Jane cuts him off as she tries to convey with her messy hand gestures.

“Those repercussions, the ‘karma’, ‘payback’ thing; they won’t come to you guys, I guarantee it.” She nods at the idol before heading to the exit door.

“Oh, and let Dokyeom-ssi know too! He seems really down about it but I haven’t had the chance to talk to him!”

With a hasty leave, the idol is left alone at the stairs, becoming more perplexed of this new presence in his everyday life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who’d like a better idea of this ‘Box’ I’m using for this fanfic, you can refer to the anime Gatchaman Crowds Season 1. It kinda works the same way as the ‘Amnesia Effect’ the characters in that show activate from their NOTEs before they start fighting aliens in the first few episodes (Tbh not the best Gatchaman adaptation though... but the armour designs are *whistles*).  
> Unlike Gatchaman Crowds, Boxes in this fanfic have slightly different variations (and includes barrier/ shield/ ‘field’-like ideas from other anime too), which if needed I’ll explain further in a future chapter since admittingly I'm still figuring out the specifics.
> 
> I know SVT's Lean on Me has similar themes with this chapter's song suggestion but I'm trying to reserve recommending that as a listen in a future chapter. Also, I miss this song. And for the first time I'm gonna 'break' by giving a link to an unofficial audio of it- IS WHAT I INITIALLY TYPED FOR THIS END NOTE BUT SURPRISE SURPRISE IT'S FINALLY UPLOADED ON SPOTIFY!!!
> 
> *coughs* Presenting, the ever anime-nostalgic:
> 
> Trust Me - from U ~BEST of BEST~ Compilation (Yuya Matsushita)  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2qI91jyDLk6TdKEvaP0UXh?si=tJ-CP0TFT4OYwmekungfJQ
> 
> Ahaha... the night does things...


End file.
